A Torn Destiny
by The Princess Zelda
Summary: Ch. 16 rated M for sexual exposure When Link and Zelda escape from an unknown enemy, they get seperated. However, Zelda lost her memory and is found by terrible prince named Marth. Will Link find her and restore her memory? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1 A Torn Destiny

**_This is my first SSBM fan fic.right now, it's taking on a Zelda/Link style of plot, but other character's will start funneling in so don't feel so discouraged._**

**_(A/N: The characters' ages are generally between 18 - mid twenties)_**

Chapter 1

A Torn Destiny

The treacherous war spread throughout the lands engulfing the innocent. There was no one to trust between the other foreign countries. Hyrule was all alone, bewildered if they should even propose an alliance with one of the countries. However, which one will be loyal to them? And if they chose a country, how will this affect their relationship with the other countries?

Princess Zelda stood in her tower gazing through the sunset, waiting for Link to return to the castle. She had asked for his help to protect her from any intruders; there were several attempts for abducting her for ransom. Link, of course, immediately complied. His wish was only to protect her, for he had deep feelings for her.

As the day faded into night, guards stood everywhere around the castle protecting the royal family. Link approached one of the guards, whom immediately let him pass. The Hylian rushed through the castle searching for Zelda. He finally found her in her tower.

"Princess," Link called out to her. They hugged; Link could see that she was frightened, "Are you all right?" They parted looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes," she replied, "Was it terrible out there?"

"I was fine," he answered smiling, "They couldn't hurt me and I won't ever let them touch you." The princess smiled comfortably, but something in her told her that something drastic would happen soon.

Suddenly, a servant came rushing to Zelda's presence. The servant was well equipped with a sword, just in case he was to defend the princess or his self. He was merely out of breath, but looked as though his words desperately needed to be heard.

"Your Highness," he started, "An army has invaded Hyrule."

"What army?" she asked.

"I know not," he replied still catching his breath, "Our military seems too small to defend the castle alone. Your father has given orders to put you in hiding."

"Where?" Link stepped in, not wishing to leave the princess's side.

"In one of the neighboring countries," he responded to Link.

"No," she said, "It would be dishonorable to leave my country in this state. Either I leave yet live cowardly, or I stay and die honorably."

"I am sorry, Your Highness," the servant continued, "But it is the King's orders." With that, two burly men escorted the princess out of the tower. Link followed them closely staying by Zelda's side.

"Wait," she exclaimed, "I wish to see my father immediately."

"He is waiting for you in the courtyard, Your Highness," the servant told the fair princess.

They reached the courtyard and found three stallions; one white and two dark brown with black manes. Link helped Zelda onto the white horse. They looked at each other for a moment. Then she turned to her father.

"Are you and Link coming?" she asked hoping her friend and only family member would join her. One of the men preparing the horses told Link what was going on. Her father, standing beside one of the brown horses, approached his daughter. His eyes were sorrowful, which stung fear into her heart.

"My daughter," his voice trembled, "Link is tostay by your side."

"What about you?" her mind begged the goddesses to keep her father by her side as well, but she knew the answer.

"I am to stay here and command the Hylian Army," he answered regretfully.

"No!" Zelda cried as tears welled up in her eyes; she took her father's hands not letting go, "I need you with me!"

"Precious," his voice trying to sound comforting as his hands gently brushed away the tears staining her cheeks, "You are merely a grown woman, and there is a time when even a grown woman must let her father go." Zelda wept even more, her heart was pounding. She didn't want to leave her father for she knew his fate if he stayed; he would die.

"Please, father!" she pleaded, which caused the king's eyes to tear.

"I am very sorry, precious," he said with one last sorrowful look, "Good bye." He kissed her forehead and turned back to the castle entrance where he is to lead his army.

Two men mounted the brown horses; they were to lead Zelda and Link into hiding. Link mounted the white horse that Zelda was on; he sat behind her covering her body. Then as quick as a flash, the three horses galloped out of the courtyard and through the back entrance of the castle. Their journey was peaceful until several enemies noticed their escape and tried attacking the three horses.

"Quick, around the passage way!" yelled one of the men on the brown horses. Link and Zelda followed the two men. Zelda looked back passed Link's shoulder; there were five other black stallions with enemy riders on them chasing the Hylians.

The horses galloped as fast as they could, but they were forced to a stop when the group came upon a tall cliff; they were at the bottom of it and there was nowhere to turn. Immediately, the two men drew their weapons; one had a sword with a crisp edge, the other had a bow with a quiver filled with arrows. Both started attacking the enemies, but it was unsuccessful.

"Link!" one of the men shouted, "Get her..." Before he could finish his words, one of the enemies sprawled to the side of him and plunged a dagger into the man's chest. He fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Link knew that he could help fight with Zelda on the horse, but she wouldn't be protected if she wasn't. Quickly, he dismounted the white stallion and drew his sword.

"Link," Zelda's eye's widened in fear, "What are you doing?"

"Zelda," he turned to her and kissed her lips passionately. Zelda looked at him in shock, "Get out of here, as fast as this horse can take you."

"But Link I..." she couldn't leave him.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I'll find you and I won't ever give up until I have you with me."

"Where will you find me?" she asked.

"By the pond in the forest due north," he told her.

"Link," she started, but before he could think to her words, she kissed him back, "May the Goddesses guide you."

"And you," Link replied. With that, he turned to the enemies and started fighting. He was able to distract them for a while as Zelda rode her horse through the brawling warriors, but three of them started chasing the white stallion.

Zelda looked back and found them close behind. She commanded her horse to flee even faster and it did, but the enemies'speeds were quickly catching up. The ground became ruff and jagged making her ride bumpier. Large branches that lay on the ground made obstacles for Zelda and the other riders, but the horses leaped over them gracefully. Her horse was growing tired and they were almost at the entry of the forest. Then one of the enemies caught up to her side. The dark stallion pushed the white stallion merely knocking it over, but it kept its balance.

They finally entered the forest, but it was too difficult for a horse to gallop through. Then one of the enemies' horses fell behind. The horses carefully galloped, but no progress was made for the enemies. Zelda's horse was quickly regaining come energy, but when Zelda looked back, the enemies weren't in sight.

'I must have escaped,' she thought to herself; either they gave up or their horses tripped like the last one. However, the two last enemies were just hiding, waiting for her run once more. An ambush was planned, but Zelda did not know. She looked to her left and found that she was just beside the pond where Link is to meet her when he finished fighting the enemies behind.

Zelda dismounted her horse and walked up to the pond waiting for Link. Breaths were coming from the bushes behind her; she knew that she was no longer alone. Quickly, she stood defensively as the enemy's, already dismounted from their horses, attacked the princess with whips and a large flame at the end of them. She was physically weak, but her wit had not escaped her. The princess dove into the water to protect herself from the fire. However, her tiara came loose and fell from her brow.

As she got up, the enemies made their attacks. Zelda dodge as many as she could, but finally one of them caught a hold of her arm and slapped her very hard across her face and threw her against one of the trees. She fell to the ground hard as she knocked her head badly and became unconcious.

"Who'd thought the princess would be this easy to kill?" the first enemy smirked.

"Well, let's get this over with," the other growled. But then the first one thought of an idea.

"Before we do," he started, "I have always desired to indulge my fancies on a princess, especially one as fair as she." The other enemy smiled menacingly as he knelt over to the unconscious princess. Her gown was soiled with dirt and it was torn. The first enemy started shredding the bottom part of her gown, exposing her soft smooth legs. Then they started to her fuchsia blouse, but before they could rip it open, a shadow lurked behind and a sharp blade plunged through the first enemy's head. The other turned to the shadow, but he found a dagger through his chest. Both fell dead on the ground away from the unconscious princess.

The shadow picked up the princess and looked at her. Nothing was very distinctive about this man, but he wore a long cape and his blue hair flowed softly in the breeze. He's tall and yet his age is of a young adult. He is a prince from a different country far from Hyrule. He is called Marth.

**_So how'd ya like the chapter? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Silent Angel

~ Thank you soooooo much for the reviews. I truly appreciate them! Here's  
chapter two and it's a little long, but I'll try to make my chapters  
shorter next time.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Silent Angel  
  
The Prince carried this distress Hylian to his horse. Her beauty was so pure and radiant that even though her dress and skin was soiled with mud, he can still see the angelic radiance that shown throughout her body.  
  
'Such a hideous world does not deserve beauty like this,' he thought to himself, 'But who is she?' Marth couldn't see any markings or anything to tell if she belonged to anyone or if she was of nobility. However, the tenderness and fairness of her skin definitely showed to him that she was someone, who rarely did hard labor, so she wasn't anyone of the lower class. That didn't seem to matter anyway, for he only cared for her safety that moment.  
  
They trailed off to his castle in Altea. There was much going on considering that they were also at war with other countries, but Altea was quite ruthless when it came to battles, so many countries tried keeping away from them. The castle was quite a long ways to go; it was a full day's journey and Marth had to stop for his horse needed rest, as did he.  
  
The prince gently took the lady off his horse and laid her against one of the trees so he could unpack the tired horse. Just as he removed some of the heavy loads of necessary items, the young woman started to arouse a bit. She was murmuring something to herself as if she was talking to someone. Marth knelt to her side hoping to find any information about this mystery maiden. However, her words were too inaudible to hear correctly. The man then helped her body lay down on the ground and then removed his cape and tucked it over Zelda.  
  
He started building a fire to heat the chilled air. Every now and then he'd look at her, checking if she had moved or if she woke. She began muttering to herself in her dream, 'I am Zelda, keeper of." but she trailed off to silence. There was something very vague about her, but he couldn't quite tell what. He shrugged it off and pondered what he might do if she wakes up. Marth stayed awake that night protecting him and the lady. Nothing happened that entire night.  
  
Dawn came and Marth was able to travel with his horse and the sleeping beauty. She was still not awake. This worried him so he quickly got her on his horse, as did he and they rode to the Castle of Altea.  
  
The journey was much shorter because they covered so much of it before the previous night. Marth and his companions approached his castle as the guards let him in. He lifted the unconscious woman off his horse and rushed her to one of the empty chambers. One of the servants, who stood by his side, wondered how the prince found a lady of fair looks.  
  
"Your Grace," the servant started, "What lady is this?"  
  
"I know not," the prince replied as he laid the unknown lady on the soft bed, "Get one of the nursemaids, quickly." Marth ordered the servant. The lad hurried out of the chamber looking for a nursemaid as the prince stayed stroking her long golden blond hair.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered to the unconscious woman.  
  
It wasn't long for the servant to bring back a nursemaid. They scuttled in and the nursemaid approached Zelda. She checked the lady's head and all possible physical wounds, but nothing serious.  
  
"She must have been hit to the head rather hard, Your Grace," the nursemaid informed the prince.  
  
"What are we to do with her?" asked the servant, "Should I tell this to your mistress?" Marth completely forgot about his mistress from Mushroom Castle, Princess Peach. His thoughts stopped completely. "Your Grace?"  
  
"No," the handsome prince replied, "This is a private matter. She was in distress in our country and I merely rescued her."  
  
"But what class does she hold?" asked the servant, "I could see her being any of them." That was because Zelda's dress was tattered and very dirty of a low peasant, but her soft fair skin and well kept up looks were of a princess. Marth didn't say anything, but his locked onto the young woman. He didn't know what to do with her that was until she awakes, then he could find something out about her.  
  
"Clean her," he ordered the nursemaid. He started walking out of the chamber followed by the servant, "And when she awakes, inform me immediately."  
  
The nurse nodded as the two finally exited the chamber. Several other nursemaids entered with pales of warm water and white wash cloths; one of them held several pieces of garments to dress the lady after her bath.  
  
"Send forth my friend Roy," he ordered his servant, "There are other matters that I need to discuss about the war." The servant hurried away delivering the prince's orders.  
  
Marth walked down the corridor and up the staircase where his chamber was. He knew that they'd immediately inform him if she waked, so he decided to wait for his friend and the sleeping angel.  
  
~~~~~ IN ZELDA'S CHAMBER ~~~~~  
  
"I wonder who she is?" the young nursemaid said to herself. There were only three nursemaids; two elder ones who cleaned the princess and the young one who would dress her.  
  
"It is for Prince Marth to decide who she is," the second eldest nursemaid replied, "After all, she is in the land Altea and those who live belong to the Royal Family."  
  
"Even if they're of high nobility?" the young one asked; the nursemaid nodded, "Oh, so what do you think the prince will do with her?"  
  
"I know not," she replied, "But I'm sure his mistress won't be so happy about fair girl catching the prince's eyes."  
  
"Oh, hush you," the eldest nursemaid said to the middle one, "You know very well we're not suppose to gossip about our master and his mistress."  
  
"But she is away in her castle and he is not here with us," the middle nursemaid said as they dried off the unconscious woman. The young nursemaid then started dressing her in a white gown with faintly light blue prints. It had long sleeves that made a v-shape connecting to her middle finger and the upper piece of the gown was cut barely exposing her bosom.  
  
"My, what a fancy sight," the youngest finally said.  
  
"I hope the prince doesn't get too attached to this girl," the middle exclaimed.  
  
"After all, he is to marry only a princess," the eldest responded.  
  
Then lady started to stir a little bit, waking from her slumber. Her blue sapphire eyes glistened to warm rays that shone on her. She looked like an angel. Zelda sat up dazed and confused of her whereabouts.  
  
"Where am I?" she finally asked. The nursemaids grew excited to hear her voice, but then finally caught themselves being giddy and forgetful of the prince's orders.  
  
"Wait here, maiden," said the eldest as the three left the room, "Our prince wishes to speak to you." With that, they left and told one of the servants to inform the prince that the sleeping lady has awakened. The servant did so as he hurried up the stairs and into Marth's chamber.  
  
"Your Grace!" the servant exclaimed, "Your lady is awake."  
  
Immediately the prince darted out of his room, down the stairs, through the corridor, and stood in front of the chamber where Zelda waited. The three nursemaids waited patiently beside the door waiting for his next orders.  
  
"You are dismissed," Marth ordered the three. As they left, Marth turned to the servant behind him, "While I am in here, do not disturb us. I am to know who she is, understood?" The servant nodded and stood by the chamber door.  
  
Marth took a deep breath and entered the chamber, closing the door behind him. The room was filled with warm golden yellow rays of light, which seeped from the window. He looked at her in awe. The rays sparkled down her hair that cascaded down her back and warmed the hue of her gown. A gentle breeze blew in as he walked closer to her. Her eyes were closed and hands folded upon her chest. She turned to the prince and opened her eyes. Marth gazed into the freshness of her beauty. He had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as her hands lowered to her side. The prince was rather shocked to find that this girl didn't even know whom he was, but he didn't let it get to him.  
  
"I am Prince Marth of Altea," his voice was deep, but gentle and comforting, but she still didn't know who he was, "What is your name?"  
  
The princess opened mouth, but she couldn't utter a word. She stopped to think to herself for a moment, until she finally answered him.  
  
"I do not know," she confusedly replied. She had amnesia.  
  
"You don't know who are?" he asked stepping up to her. She shook her head and lowered it looking as though she was ashamed not knowing who she is. "You were calling yourself Zelda in your dreams, could that be your name?" She still looked confused.  
  
"Then that is who I shall refer you as," he smiled to her, "Zelda."  
  
~ I hope you liked this chapter. It is a little long and I'm very sorry  
about that. Anyway, please review! Criticism/compliment/questions are  
always welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3 Hero or Feign?

~Awe, you all are very sweet for the reviews. I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating this story in particular. I've been working on "A Quest for  
Truth" quite a bit, huh? Well, I'll try to keep it up with this one. I  
shouldn't play favorites; it's not nice!  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hero or Feign?  
  
Zelda stayed in her chamber still confused of who she is and where she belongs. No one knew how this girl came to them, but they all did know that if she stayed, Marth's mistress would not come kindly to this new fair maiden. Marth was rather taking a liking to the amnesiac, and he also enjoyed enticing women when Peach wasn't around. However, the princess Peach was to come back to the Altea Castle and she still does not know about Zelda. This didn't worry Marth. The prince may have cared for Zelda's safety, but only to gain her trust and use her to his advantage now that he knows she has amnesia.  
  
Besides Zelda's rescue, there was very little if any leniency in Marth's heart. Those, besides his friends, would describe him as up tight, rather scornful at times, and always enticing women. Marth often played a façade to women even though a princess has already given her heart to him. He comes off nice usually, but deep down he uses people to get what he desires.  
  
Zelda walked through the castle admiring the fine paintings that hung from the lofty walls. Most of the paintings were dark and gloomy, sinister enough to scare Zelda. She quickly walked down the corridor until she found herself walking towards a balcony with someone standing on it gazing out upon the land. The falling sun only lightened the figure from a distance so it was hard for her to distinguish who it was. He wore a royal blue cape and had fiery red hair. Zelda did not know who he is, so she merely lingered about to the other side of the entrance to the balcony.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked the red hair man as he turned towards Zelda's direction and drew his sword.  
  
Zelda couldn't utter a single word. She was frightened out of her wits not knowing if her life was in danger. The man noticed that it was only a defenseless lady. He sheathed his sword.  
  
"Who are you?" the man interrogated her as he stepped up towards the young woman.  
  
"I'm Zelda," she hesitated, but soon her nerves came calm.  
  
"Zelda?" he looked at her funny. He was more visible now and it was obvious that he too is a prince like Marth. "Why haven't I seen you here before? Are you of nobility?"  
  
"I don't." she spoke, but the Altean's prince interrupted her words.  
  
"Roy," his voice echoed through the corridor, "It is good to see you old friend." The two turned to each other, then Marth turned to Zelda.  
  
"I see you have met Zelda," Marth said, "Zelda, this is Prince Roy, my friend."  
  
Roy was very cautious about new members of Marth's castle. They were good friends and always looked out for each other, but he wouldn't trust any other person, only Marth and possibly Peach.  
  
The look on Roy's face was a little questionable about this new girl. He took his friend aside and politely excused themselves from her presence.  
  
"What business does she hold here?" Roy asked his friend.  
  
"I found her in distress in the forest the other day," Marth answered, "Worry not old friend, she is no threat to us."  
  
"Are you certain?" Roy asked.  
  
"She lost her memory," Marth said, but before his friend could speak, he spoke first, "I shall keep a close eye on her and not expose any detailed information about our current status with our foes." Roy nodded; he knew Marth was very careful about the state they're in.  
  
"Try not to keep your eye too close," Roy referring about Zelda, "You have Peach's heart and it would not be wise to meddle with the conditions that you both are already in." Marth nodded a bit insolently.  
  
Peach loves Marth, but he doesn't love her back because he disliked the thought of a woman trying to warp his mind, so he merely used them for his pleasure, including Peach. However, Peach was quite a manipulator; she manipulated many peoples' minds easily with her ravishing looks and overwhelming power over her kingdom. She always got what she wanted and now she wanted Marth more than ever, but Marth didn't want her as a wife, which is why she remains only the mistress of the castle.  
  
"Peach still knows not of Zelda," Marth finally said.  
  
"And when she returns, you must at least show that Zelda is nothing in comparison to a princess," Roy added, "You know very well how jealous Peach gets."  
  
"Yes," Marth replied thinking to himself, "But I will not worry about that now. Besides, it is not her decision of who I shall console or consort with. Zelda was merely in danger and I rescued her from harm. If Peach dislikes it, then I suggest she gets used to it."  
  
"But Marth." Roy persisted, but Marth interrupted him.  
  
"My friend," Marth interrupted, "These matters are personal, so hence I ask you to keep your own opinions about my personal affairs to yourself."  
  
Roy knew that Marth didn't want to face this matter with anyone else besides himself. After all, Marth was using Peach, and Roy wasn't involved in any way. The friend prince also noticed that Marth seemed to be a little kinder around the new maiden, Zelda, but was he kind out of his heart or to entice her to his pleasures. Roy did not know either way. Perhaps it was wise to stay out of this, but Roy knew that it wasn't a good idea for Marth to make Peach jealous.  
  
"Very well," Roy agreed to stay out of Marth's personal matters, "I'll keep them to myself and shall not utter a word."  
  
"Good," Marth responded to his friend.  
  
"But may I ask what you are going to do with this girl?" Roy questioned the guiltless Marth. The Altean prince looked up, smiled to his friend, smirked, and finally spoke after a brief pause.  
  
"Whatever I please."  
  
~Uh-oh! Is Marth a friend or a foe? And what exactly does he plan to do with Zelda while Peach is away? And when she returns??? Well, you'll have  
to find out in the next chapter! Please review!  
Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always welcomed! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Thin Line of Trust

~I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting in a looooooooooong time. I'm super busy with work cuz I need moola to go to Disneyland later this month. Again, I'm VERY SORRY! On the plus side (depending how you look at it) this chapter is really long for those who like this story. So Hurray  
for you!!! And THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You people are awesome!!! Oh and by the way, someone reviewed to me about my story being a little similar to Learning to Love by Kristi Carlson Fernandez (Which by the way, I have read and it's REALLY good! One of the few stories that I highly recommend for SSBM fans) and just letting those who have read that story and my story, my fic may come off similar, but believe me, it's not gonna be for long. My entire story line is already contrived and it's not like Learning to Love. So just keep that in mind! (Oh and read Learning to Love.it really is a great story for Samus/Marth people out there). Anyway,  
I won't keep you from chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Thin Line of Trust  
  
The esteemed prince entered the throne room to his loyal subjects of Altea. There was silence in the room for many respected the prince and his well-deserved reputation as a fair ruler. As the prince sat in his throne, he began eyeing a couple of the young maidens in the sidelines. Quietly, he whispered to one of his attendants to beckon them for dining and "pleasures" in his chamber. The attendant nodded and slipped out the back way. Nothing really happened as for particular matters that the country had been situated with, so the king retired early.  
  
The day passed like any other day for Marth. Just looking over the usual problems of the country and strategize every possible solution; these were all that this king required himself to do like every other king. Though he is a womanizer and uses women for his pleasure, all and all he's a fine ruler. His land is in fact prosperous and has yet to engage in any battles on their soil. He is a great king, but a terrible man. However, it didn't seem to bother anyone. After all, in his country, women were considered lower than men were; they were almost like property to men, but rarely ever abused as most would think they are.  
  
Dusk was approaching and the amnesiac Zelda sat in the great Altean Garden of the castle. It was immensely beautiful and the sight alone was pleasing to the eye. Never had such vibrant colors and an aura of fragrances blend in a unique form as this garden had. Tall, black iron gates enclosed it with green thorn vines crawling up the bars and curving into swirls, and at the bottom grew a thick mass of green moss. In the very center of the garden there was a large white fountain sculpted in the shape of an Altean woman exposing her bosom. The woman stood with her chin down and her hands holding what looks to be a cloth, sculpted in stone of course, held up to her chest. Water shot up around the woman as the water glistened under the faintly lit sky.  
  
Zelda sat at the edge of the fountain, looking down into her reflection in the pool of water. She sat there the entire evening trying to remember forgotten memories. Marth had been watching her this entire time gazing from the shadows of the black gates. The lady didn't even notice his presence and seemed more focused on her reflection than the prince or the garden.  
  
"Zelda," Marth finally approached the girl.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty?" Zelda looked up from her gaze. She felt a little silly staring at the water as the prince came closer.  
  
"Have you been here alone this entire time?" he asked her. She nodded innocently, which brought Marth's urge to sit next to her. He walked to her and stood in front of her, however, she still sat at the edge.  
  
"Should I not be here?" realizing that she didn't ask to go into the garden.  
  
"No, it's perfectly fine for you to visit the garden," Marth answered, finally sitting next to Zelda, "I am merely curious why you would be alone."  
  
"Oh, I needed to gather my thoughts," she said; the prince seemed to be getting closer to her, but of course, she wasn't realizing this. "I have had dreams about my memories, or at least I think they are my memories." Zelda slightly turned away trying to remember her dreams as Marth sat right next to her and turned her to face him. Several strands of hair covered slight areas on her face, but Marth gently pulled them back as an excuse to touch her soft skin.  
  
"Tell me," he insisted. Zelda couldn't help but look into his eyes.  
  
"Well, it began with myself and another man who wore a strange fashion of green clothing, a tunic perhaps, yet it was very becoming on him," she sighed dreamily and smiled, "Something tells me that I know who this stranger is until it was finally confirmed."  
  
"How?" Marth grew very jealous of this man in her dream.  
  
"He kissed my lips ever so softly and held me, protecting me from harm," Zelda paused for a moment then snapped out of it, "But that's all that I can remember for now."  
  
"Worry not, Zelda," Marth seductively slid his hand down Zelda's cheek, inching closer to her face, "It was only a dream. You have a much finer reality before you.myself."  
  
Marth drew in closer to her and leaned in. Zelda leaned back a little not knowing what Marth had in mind until Marth slid his arm around her waist and his other hand behind her neck bringing her closer to his lips. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths breezing against their lips.  
  
"Marth," she whimpered softly, but Marth ignored it and soon turned to his aggressive lust. His arm guided itself to her lower back then around her waist until he was caressing her inner thigh and started coming closer in.  
  
"Your Majesty!" cried one of the servants rushing into the garden, "Princess Peach has ordered me to inform you that she will be here at dawn." The prince did not look pleased at this interruption.  
  
Marth stood up and followed the servant. The prince was not happy with the princess coming to his castle without several days notice. He already had plans, which are to indulge his desires onto Zelda and with the women in court that day.  
  
"Send the two women from the court into my chamber," he ordered the servant, "And make sure that they're "dressed" properly." With those orders, the servant started to leave until he was stopped again by the prince.  
  
"And don't forget to deliver this to Zelda," the prince handed the servant a letter and finally the servant scurried off to his orders.  
  
Prince Marth had beckoned the two ladies to his chamber for night of entertainment and pleasure. He would've had them the next night and Zelda that night, but Peach is coming at dawn and Zelda is staying until either her memory returns or until he finds her identity.  
  
Zelda walked back to her chamber, which was right next to Marth's. Yet little did Zelda know was that chamber belonged to Peach whenever she stayed at the Altean Castle. Zelda changed into her sleeping garments and peered through her only window as she did when Marth saw her awaken for the first time. Then a knock came to the door. She answered it and found that it was the servant who Marth had followed earlier that day.  
  
"His Majesty wishes you to read this letter," the servant handed her the letter. She looked at it strangely, not even opening it, "My apologize miss, but can you not read?"  
  
"Oh why yes, of course," she replied, "Thank you." The servant finally left the chamber as Zelda shut the door.  
  
Zelda finally opened the letter, which was sealed with a bloody red wax. She read the letter:  
  
Fairest Zelda, Before the night ends, you must enter the top chamber of the forth tower in the south wing of my castle. There, you shall stay to rest for now until your current chamber is no longer occupied. -Prince of Altea, Marth-  
  
Just as she finished her letter, several servants came in and helped the lady pack her items and guided her to the chamber Marth had wished her to reside it. The spiral stairs climbed up very high with torches lit all around. There were some torches that weren't lit at all because no one ever goes up there. Then they reached the chamber.  
  
"Your chamber, my lady," one of the servants opened the squeaky door.  
  
The room was dark and there were no lit torches, only a large bed, one window with several fine drapes, an armoire, a small table and chair next to it. She stepped inside her chamber as one of the servants lit the three torches in the room. When the servants left, the princess plopped herself on the bed and rested.  
  
Meanwhile, Marth was in his chamber with the two women from court. He grinned mischievously as he began kissing the maiden with black hair. The other, who was a very modest brunette unlike the other one, stayed back keeping away from the kissing couple. Then Marth looked at the brunette and stopped kissing the other. He slowly walked towards the brunette and forced his lips against hers. She tried pulling away, but he had her trapped; there was no escape. The woman cried softly not wanting Marth to threaten her chastity, but the prince didn't care for her chastity, only his desire.  
  
"Please stop!" the brunette cried as Marth started groping her bosom and rubbing his body against hers.  
  
Then finally, the brunette escaped and rushed out of the chamber sobbing. The other woman came up from behind him and started kissing his neck and nibbling his ear. Marth turned to her and started kissing her and groping her, whom she didn't mind, after all, he is the prince. They laid down on the bed and started undressing each other and cover themselves under the sheets.  
  
The night journeyed on to morning and the lady left the castle just before dawn. Peach was already on her way to Altea Castle; she didn't want to stay away from her one "true" love for long. When the princess of Mushroom Kingdom arrived at the castle, several servants whom she just ignored and passed by without greeting them back greeted her. Her destination was Marth's chamber and she was certain to find him there. Then she opened the chamber door without knocking or announcing herself.  
  
"Ah, Peach," Marth said casually as two male servants dressed him into his royal attire, "What gives me the honor of your presence this day?"  
  
"Stop your antic ways of wooing," she demanded. Marth, obviously guilty, gave Peach and a rather confused look on his face, "I know very well about the women in court, the handmaidens, the noble women from other countries! You have not been true to me, Prince Marth! I have given you my heart and this is how it must bleed?" Peach broke down into tears as Marth ordered his servants to leave.  
  
"My lady," he started, not moving from his place, "What reasons you to think this way? And why would I be satisfied with a handmaiden or a lady of my court when all the treasures of beauty lie within you?" Marth had his ways of calming Peach down, even when she's accusing him of being unfaithful. As a matter of fact, peach's manipulating ways never worked on Marth, but his always worked on her.  
  
"Marth," she uttered under her breath as she drew in closer to him. His charm was working.  
  
"Shhh, you need not think of such terrible thoughts," he whispered into her ear, "Come, let's enjoy your visit and forget all these ridiculous rumors, for they are false on my word."  
  
Marth took Peach in his arms and passionately kissed the princess. His kiss made her forget all her troubles and all what Marth had supposedly done. Her grip held tight to him, now, as almost as if she wanted him more than ever. He started caressing her neck and lowered to her bosom, seductively lowering his kisses to her neck as she grew warmer. Then suddenly, a knock came to the door, interrupting the basking couple.  
  
"Your Majesty," a servant announced as Marth furiously rushed to the door and opened it, "There is a matter that seeks your attention."  
  
"What matter is this?" asked the prince in a fierce tone.  
  
"Um, it concerns the." noticing Peach was in their presence, "Forth tower in the south wing."  
  
"I shall be there shortly," he murmured, then lightly whispered, "See that she doesn't leave my chamber." He referred to Peach as he left her there.  
  
"Where is he off to?" she asked almost angrily.  
  
"To his certain duties that he must attend to," the servant replied.  
  
"And what duties are those?" she folded her arms with a scornful look. The servant looked a little stumped, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Why must it concern you?" Roy entered the chamber as he smiled to the fair princess. She was happy to see her friend and smiled back. "He will return shortly, he simply has country affairs to attend."  
  
"I suppose you're right," she sighed.  
  
"Just stay within this chamber," Roy told the princess, "I'll even keep you company if you wish."  
  
The two stayed in the chamber and spoke to each other about Peach's absence from the Altean castle. Roy was very careful to not mention the maidens that Marth had seduced and beckoned to his chamber, especially about Zelda. So instead, he lied to her; he told her that Marth had been stressed with the battles that are possibly breaching his land, and that he had been doing his best to keep the enemies from his country. All of this is true, but not entirely honest. Naturally, Peach believed Roy.  
  
"My poor Marth," she whimpered, "If only I had known I would not have accused him of such wild allegations. And he hasn't even mentioned anything about Mario aiding me in Mushroom Castle. I am such a jealous fool!" Peach broke into tears. Roy bit his lip knowing it was right for Peach to confront Marth about the maidens, but he knew that Marth had a particular way of manipulating Peach's thoughts.  
  
"Worry not," Roy comforted her, "You simply desire for him to love you exclusively and I understand what ails you so and perhaps what made you think of these thoughts."  
  
"I thank you Roy," she wiped her tears away, "I am ever so grateful to have a friend like you." She smiled and so did he, but his was not sincere.  
  
"Marth is spending much time in the tower," she stared changing the subject, "Does he often consult his matters immediately like this?"  
  
"Not usually," Roy replied, "He generally speaks to her if her memory begins to sort up a bit." Roy blinked up just realizing he had slipped out Zelda's existence.  
  
"Who is 'her' Roy?" she questioned very curiously. Roy knew that if he denied that he had mentioned "her" Peach would immediately grow suspicious.  
  
"The lady Marth had rescued several nights ago," he said casually as if it wasn't a big deal, "Worry not Peach, she is no threat to you." Again Peach grew a bit jealous of this lady Marth had rescued.  
  
"I wish to see her at once," she ordered.  
  
"But Peach," he began to speak.  
  
"And when in her presence, you will address me as Your Majesty and His Mistress of Altea Castle. Is that understood?" Peach's attitude immediately turned to up tight. There was surely a jealous little monster growing in Peach, and it would not be wise to disturb it. Roy nodded and followed her out of the chamber.  
  
~I hope that wasn't too long for you. But there's actually a LOT more. I  
just didn't want to post them all in one big fat chapter, which would  
probably give cramps in your butt, and that's not good. So, I'll try my  
very hardest to post my chapters a little sooner. And please review!  
Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always welcomed! 


	5. Chapter 5 A Coveting Princess

~Hey everyone! *gets down on knees* SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm SOOOOOO sorry I took forever to post my chapters! You all have been so patient! SOOOOO SORRY! Well anyway, here's chapter 5 and I hope you guys like it, cuz this chapter is quite an important one (At least the end is very important) Well, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Coveting Princess  
  
Peach was surely jealous of this mysterious lady who Marth supposedly visits quite often. Her face was still and expressionless. She climbed up the stairs towards the tower in the South Wing of the castle. The steps were long and dreadful, but the princess didn't care; she continued up the stairs followed by Roy. As they continued along, Roy began speaking quite loud to the princess just so Marth could hear him adn be a little prepared.  
  
"Your Majesty," Roy broke the silence, "What is it you expect to find of this maiden?" The princess, being annoyed by Roy's voice interupting whatever thoughts circulating through her mind, looked back at the prince.  
  
"I expect to see nothing," she replied, "Nothing, but a hopeless wench with absolutely no qualities matching my own. I am already certain that she is nothing compared to a high distinguished princess, like myself."  
  
"I see," Roy muttered, "But if you are indeed certain of your expectation, why would you bother searching for this woman in the South Wing?" Peach grunted in annoyance.  
  
"It's because of Marth," she snapped, "His expectations of women are severly low, which is what stresses me of this wench. He may try to entice her and she, being worthless as she is, would submit to him. Hmph! Low indeed!"  
  
"No mistake why he's with you then," he muttered quietly to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Marth was inside Zelda's chamber, where they discussed her dreams. She still looked confused as far as her dreams went, yet she seemed to be remembering more as she slept. Marth, taken by dreams, grew suspicious to her class. He now knew that she was definetly not lower and highly unlikely she was middle. Yet even still, he listened to her as she spoke of her dreams.  
  
"It is very odd, though," she continued, "In my dreams, I know who I am, but when I wake up, my memories fade. Only bits of them I can remember. I fear it may take long for my memories to return." Zelda lowered her head.  
  
"Do not worry, Zelda," Marth raised her chin, "You may stay as long as you wish until they do."  
  
"You are too kind," Zelda smiled, "Yet I am getting tiresome of trying remember all the time."  
  
"Perhaps we could occupy our time together doing something else," Marth suggested.  
  
"What could we do?" She asked curiously. Marth's mind scrolled through several thoughts of what he wishes to do with Zelda, but obviously couldn't because of Peach.  
  
"I could show you the country side of my kingdom," he answered as Zelda smiled, "That may interest you."  
  
"Of course," she said, "It would be lovely." Then her ear twitched a little until she turned towards the door and spoke, "Is someone coming?"  
  
Marth knew immediately who it was, so he remained calm and stood up formally. The voices were getting closer to the door; Marth could definetly tell it was Peach and Roy. Obviously Roy was trying to warn Marth of Peach's approach. Then the door opened and Peach stood in the doorway expecting to be shocked, but she wasn't. Zelda sat at the chair of her desk and Marth stood away from her.  
  
"Ah, Princess Peach," Marth smiled arrogantly, "What is your will to see me?" The princess didn't reply, but walked towards Zelda, looking down at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be bowing to my presence?" She hissed. Zelda immediately got up and curtsied to Peach.  
  
"My apologies, Your Majesty," Zelda kept her head bowed as she returned from her curtsied position. The princess looked at Zelda's features, until her eyes drew upon her ears.  
  
"Hmph! A foreigner from Hyrule, I should've known," the princess muttered. Then she turned to Marth, who did not look pleased to see Peach in this change of mood.   
  
"You are excused, girl," Peach commanded still looking at Marth. Zelda began walking towards the door followed by the prince Roy.  
  
"Zelda," Marth turned towards her, "Come." Zelda did and stood before Marth.  
  
"Though Peach is indeed a princess," Marth started, "She, too, is considered a foreigner to my land. Her order is only over the servants of the caslte, not my guests." He glanced at Peach and then looked back to Zelda, "I have rescued you in distress and have not beg for any repayment, so you have yet no obligation from my kingdom, just myself. Listen only to me." Zelda nodded as he continued to speak, "You may accompany me at my will, there is no quarrel between Peach and I."  
  
Peach grew furious as icy cold glares darted out from her eyes and peircing Marth and Zelda. She couldn't believe what Marth had ordered, for she had always had control over everyone in the castle, including Roy sometimes.  
  
"Come Zelda," he insisted, "I believe I promised to show you the countryside of my land." He smiled to Zelda and then to Peach as they left Zelda's chamber.  
  
-------Back in the Forest-------  
  
Link had been searching frantically for Zelda. After he fought off the two enemies, he immediately hurried to the pond, yet she was not there. He found only two dead foes in front of the pond. As he looked for traces of Zelda, he found shreds of her dress and strands of her blonde hair. Then something caught his eye in the pond. It glimmered through the water. Link rushed in to retrieve it; he found Zelda's wreathed tiara.   
  
The Hylian then dove underwater looking for Zelda, but she still wasn't found. Then he returned to land and checked the two slain enemies. One of them had a dagger in its chest. Link pulled the dagger and observed it closely. Something seemed very familiar about it. The carved features looked nice with a gem in the center of the hilt, surely one of great wealth owned this dagger, but where did this person come from. He inspected it some more looking at the blade, which happened to be razor sharp. Then he noticed something graved upon the bottom part of the blade. Unfortunately, he couldn't read it, but knew that the language was Altean.  
  
Link sheathed the dagger into a pouch on his white stallion and then mounted it. He knew where to find Zelda, it was just a matter of her being alive or not, which conserned him for everyone knew that Altea and Hyrule were the gravest of enemies in the war.  
  
~UH-OH! (Spaggetteo! j/k) So Hyrule and Altea are actually enemies! And Marth happened to know this and the fact that Zelda's Hylian the entire time! Hmmmm, what do you think he plans on doing with her?! heh-heh-heh (NOT THAT! or is it?) You'll have to find out! And don't forget to review! Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always welcomed! 


	6. Chapter 6 Crossing the Foe

~Hey guys, see I'm trying to post ASAP! Heh, at least I'm trying! Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This one's a little more important than the last one so enjoy reading it...and for those who wish for me to just move along with the story, guess what? YOU GET TO WAIT! j/k...ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Crossing the Foe  
  
White clouds rushed over the horizon as Prince Marth and Zelda entered the stables of the castle. Marth helped Zelda on a young gray stallion and then he climbed onto a brown one with a black mane. Zelda still felt akward about the fuss Peach made in her chamber, but Marth insisted her to not worry. He claimed that Peach was merely upset about something, which he declined to say why, yet nevertheless, Zelda listened and believed his words.   
  
The two rode outside of the castle and through the market place of Altea. Though it was a quick ride through, the streets seemed almost pauper and quite filthy. Beggars and wenches were seen near and far, which almost made Zelda fear for her safety. They finally reached the drawbridge of the castle.  
  
"We shall return here by sunset," he informed her, "I'm expecting a visiter from a very distant land. He is to propose an alliance with our country." Marth smiled as did Zelda.  
  
"Would he be of great help?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," the prince nodded, "He is certainly a fearless warrior of great strength and a dominating sense of war and battling. Perhaps you know him?" Zelda giggled and shook her head as Marth continue a chuckle, "Of course, you wouldn't remember now would you?"  
  
The prince and the maiden rode onward, away from the Altean Castle. They came along a rather beautiful meadow surrounded by thick bushes and tall trees, and a babbling brook broke it in two. Zelda was taken in awe by this place, which pleased Marth. This place would give Marth the opportunity to seduce Zelda.   
  
"Milady, you look weary," he said as if he was expecting it, "Perhaps you should rest." He dismounted his horse and went to the gray steed. The prince helped her off the horse and guided her to center of the meadow.  
  
"I suppose," her eyes half drawn, the long ride must have made her weary because the thought of rest would feel so divine.   
  
Marth laid his cape upon the soft green grass. Zelda, merely drowsy, laid down on the soft cape as did Marth beside her. He began caressing her cheek as Zelda started closing her eyes.  
  
"Marth," Zelda whimpered, but Marth closed her lips with his fingers.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, "Worry not, you won't remember a thing."   
  
With those words said, Zelda fell into a fast slumber. Marth leaned in so close to her lips that he could feel the warmth of her breath and her soft skin. He looked at her beauty simply stunned by it, but then he thought for a moment. Peach would surely know that he guided Zelda here to hurt her. Then his conscience battered him; he couldn't do this, yet he didn't know why. He had the perfect advantage over Zelda, but his mind could go no further. His decision was clear; he didn't want to hurt Zelda.  
  
-------Back at Altean Castle-------  
  
Peach, mad as a bull, paced herself back and forth on her balcony as Roy watched intensively for Marth. She was surely flustered especially considering a Hylian had his attention over hers. Nothing made her angrier than that.  
  
"A Hylian, hmph!" Peach exclaimed, finally stopping her pace at the edge of her balcony, "I don't understand why she wasn't interogated and slapped in shackles when she stepped foot on our land!"  
  
"I believe Marth did explain this to you Peach," Roy cut in, "She was attacked and he rescued her while she was unconscious. When she gained consciousness, she had no memory. So what reasons you to believe that she should be in chains?" Peach merely turned her face away.  
  
"Did it occur to you, princess," he continued, "That perhaps the reason why he spends much of his time with Zelda, is to earn her trust to his advantage? Her vague memories from her dreams consist of Hyrule and Marth knows that she is someone of importance, which will help him with the war against the Hylians. Peach, she doesn't know anything about the war between our countries. Not even the country she constantly describes, she doesn't know it's Hyrule." Peach was finally beginning to understand, but not aware that Roy only told a portion of the truth.  
  
"I never saw it that way," Peach looked down a little embarrassed, "I suppose I was just terribly worried."  
  
"It is quite all right Peach," Roy said softly, "You needn't worry any longer." The two smiled at each other until a page entered to announce his message. Peach and Roy turned to him.  
  
"A guest for His Majesty, Prince Marth, awaits him," he bowed graciously. Roy nodded excusing the page.  
  
"Marth should be arriving soon," said Roy, "The sun is already setting."  
  
"Indeed it has," a familiar voice answered Roy. It was Marth, but Zelda wasn't with him.  
  
  
  
"Marth!" Peach exclaimed, "I do apologize about the wrough I made earlier."  
  
"Ah, Princess," Marth lifted her chin, "Sometimes you excite me so." Peach began to giggle girlishly as Marth turned to his friend Roy.   
  
"May I ask," Roy started very quietly, "Where Zelda is?"  
  
"Worry not, she is to join us shortly," he stated, then changed the subject, "I see that my guest has arrived. Would you be so kind to accompany me, Princess?"  
  
"Of course," Peach said as if she was falling in love with him all over again.  
  
The three left the balcony and out of the chamber. They began walking to the main hall in the castle where Marth's guest awaits him. He had told Zelda to meet him there to accompany him, which she thought was quite odd considering he always had Peach for that. Yet, she obeyed his orders as always.   
  
Zelda prepared herself in a laced lavender gown, nothing too formal, but it did look ravishing on her. Her hand maidens helped her into it as she slipped on a few simple accessories. As the maidens left the chamber, the room began to blur terribly. Zelda was struck with a memory, but she was wide awake. Her memory flooded her mind, which was taking away her balance. She fell to the ground as her eyes shut tightly and her hands pressed over the temples of her head. Her mind went dark until an image came to her.  
  
It was a handsome man in a green tunic, the same one she had dreamt about so many times before. He held out his hand before her and helped her up. They merely looked into each other's eyes reading their thoughts it seemed. His gaze pierced her heart; she knew that he loved her, but who is he?  
  
  
  
"Zelda," he whispered softly as he held her in his warm embrace. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat, but there was none. It was then that she realized that it was a dream, but it seemed so real to her.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the stranger. He looked down at her and caressed her cheek with his hand ever so softly. Then he leaned in for a lightly, yet unexpecting pleasurable kiss. She closed her eyes. It was so divine to feel the soft touch of his lips purged onto hers. He departed and his lips reached to her ear as he whispered to her.  
  
"Link," his sweet breath brushed over her ear. She stepped back to look at him, but when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in her chamber and the man named Link had disappeared in her mind.  
  
Zelda sighed in disappointment, so she turned and vacated her chamber. She walked down the long staircase and into the corridor that led to the main hall. Her foot steps echoed as she passed several paintings and sculptures, obviously of Altean art. Then she reached the main hall where a large figure, in rustic armor that lay over his shoulders, waited patiently. A dark, with what seemed to be a green hint color, hooded cape draped over his shoulders and cascaded down his back barely touching the floor. He stood before the large furnace with his left arm rested upon the mantle and his gaze was on the fire. His hood covered his face mostly exposing blackness. She walked towards the man, but realized no one else was there. It was dead quiet in the room, which made Zelda feel somehow akward.  
  
"I suppose I'm a little too early," she smiled as the figure barely turned to her.   
  
As he turned, his head faced hers and just remained that way for a moment. He removed his hood revealing his face, which shown almost a shocked look on it. Zelda felt embarrassed.  
  
"I do apologize if I had startled you," she bowed slightly hoping she hadn't disturbed him. Yet even still he gazed at her intensively.  
  
"Zelda?" He asked not exposing any expression on his face.  
  
"Do I know you?" She tilted her head at her question. The man, obviously shocked, didn't know what to say. He was taken aback by her question for it was certain that he knew her, but how could she not even know him? He couldn't understand it, which devastated him.  
  
"I see that you have met Zelda, my friend," in came a voice from the other side of the hall; it was Marth followed by Roy and Peach.  
  
"It would seem so," his eyes still upon the amnesiac. Marth took heed of this akward gaze; he didn't like it.  
  
"She, too, is a guest of my castle," Marth cut into his gaze, "And unfortunately, her memories had vanished when I found her, but she is indeed of pleasurable company." He smiled to her as did she.  
  
"Well, if that is the situation, perhaps I should introduce myself," a twitched grin crossed the man's face as he took Zelda's hand and kissed it, "I am Ganondorf Dragmire."  
  
~Uh-Oh! Spaghetteo! (I say that to annoy my b/f, sorry if bothers you) Well, I hope you guys like that chapter. Heh-heh-heh Let's see, Link is searching for Zelda, but Ganondorf unexpectedly finds her first! What do you think he'll do to her to manipulate her thoughts? Could he turn her against Marth? OR LINK?! Find out in the next chapter! Criticism/Questions/Comments are always welcomed! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7 The New Ally

~Hello everyone, sorry for not updating. PLEEEEEEEEEEEZE FORGIVE ME!!! Well anyway, this is Chapter 7, it's short but it's very interesting. So I'll quit keeping you from reading. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The New Ally  
  
Zelda gazed at Ganondorf for a very long while. Somehow he seemed so familiar to her as if she had known him for so long. She couldn't remember him, which was irritating, but she didn't let it get to her. Besides his appearance, this man seemed very kind and pleased of her presence. She couldn't help but blush when he kissed her hand. Marth watched Ganondorf's movement upon Zelda; it was making him feel jealous. So the prince carried on about his introductions of his other companions.  
  
"My friend," Marth interrupted, "Allow me to introduce you to the lovely Princess Peach." Peach smiled and curtsied before the Gerudo. He bowed to her in return, but did not kiss her hand, which was quite akward for him not to. "And my close friend, Prince Roy," Marth continued, "He is also the General of Altea." The prince and the Gerudo nodded to each other in respect.  
  
"I appreciate your presence in my castle, Ganondorf," the Prince of Altea spoke formally, "I beg for you join me in the next chamber." Marth then walked towards the entrance of the neighboring chamber followed by Ganondorf and Roy.  
  
Peach stayed behind with Zelda barely exposing any expression on her face, which froze Zelda almost in a state of terror. The princess merely walked towards a corner where waiting chairs stood. She sat elegantly with her ankles crossed below the velvet cushion and her hands lapped over her knees. Her posture was defitely of a princess, her back was straight and perpendicular to the ground as her chin was parallel to it. Zelda watched her movements, which were very suttle.  
  
"Aren't you going to join me?" Peach said in a pleasant tone. Zelda stood not knowing what to do. "Oh come now, you really don't believe I was earnest when I referred to you as a simple foriegner now do you? Clearly it was a mistake...er...Zelda?"  
  
Zelda nodded still frozen from Peach's akward behavior. Why was she acting so nice all of a sudden? She couldn't understand it, but maybe it was a mistake for Peach to wrong her so. Then she walked slowly towards the princess.  
  
"Uh," her voice slightly shaking and her breath becoming quite heavy, "A mistake...?" Then suddenly realizing, she quickly curtsied before the princess, "Your Highness!"  
  
"There's no need for any formality," she said, "You may address me as Peach when we're not in court." Zelda nodded to her in response. "Although I must apologize, I was quite stirred when I thought of Marth engaging another..." Peach stopped in her sentance then glanced at Zelda for a moment. She smiled, "Never you mind, simple misunderstanding, that's all." Zelda nodded as she noticed Peach's akward expression.  
  
"May I ask where this man came from?" Zelda, changing the subject, referred to Ganondorf.  
  
"Ah yes," Peach looked up to Zelda, "He hails West from...er...well south from this kingdom I should say. He's quite amusing, his people were once a race of women who stole what he desired. Now he commands an army and is very well known throughout many lands."  
  
"I see," said the amnesiac as she sat beside Peach.  
  
"He seems to take quite a liking to you," Peach spoke.   
  
"Well he is charming," Zelda blushed, "Yet it seems that I..."  
  
"Perhaps I could make an arrangement for you both," Peach interrupted.  
  
"An arrangement?" She asked. Peach grinned a little mischeviously. She knew that by making Zelda more interested in Ganondorf it would keep her from taking any interest in Marth, which would be perfect for Marth to completely turn to Peach.  
  
-------In the Neighboring Chamber-------  
  
"I assume negotiations are at hand," Marth sat head of the long black marble table with a map spread acrossed it. Roy stood beside him as Ganondorf sat across from them.  
  
"Indeed," Ganondorf slightly nodded, "Yet I understand that your father is away in battle."  
  
"Yes," the Altean Prince lowered his head, "And I am fully aware of my limitations of negotiating alliances due to my father's wishes." Marth glanced at the table and then at the Gerudo, "Which is why I must ask for your assistance." Ganondorf leaned closer to Marth's words.  
  
"Go on," Ganondorf's attention grew.  
  
"As you may very well know, I am to abide by my father's instructions until he returns from the war," he frowned, "And until that time, I am not permitted to engage in any alliance without his consent. It is, without doubt, most irritating under these circumstances for a Prince cannot properly rule his country until the King, his father, has passed on. Ganondorf..." Marth paused for a moment, "...make me King."  
  
"And in return?" He leaned back at his question.  
  
"When the land falls," said the prince, "Hyrule will be yours."  
  
Ganondorf pinched his chin keeping a square face. He stood up and walked towards the window of the chamber. Outside was the nightsky in the direction of South, bound for Hyrule.  
  
  
  
"Your desire is still upon Hyrule, is it not?" Marth asked as Ganondorf gazed out through the window.  
  
"Yes," he replied as he turned his head over his shoulder, "And what of that Hylian you have?"  
  
"Worry not," assured the prince, "We will shall keep her here and never will she return to Hyrule."  
  
"No," Ganondorf stammered, there was an akward silence in the room, "Give her to me."  
  
"Why, may I ask, would you want her for?" Marth inquired, looking almost concerned for Zelda's welfare.  
  
"What is a King without a Queen?" Ganondorf turned towards the two.  
  
"But she is not a Princess," Marth protested, "She is not of noble birth, my friend."  
  
"And neither am I," he countered.  
  
"What of your own tribe?" The prince asked, "Have you any in waiting?"  
  
"My women no longer appeal to me," he answered, "Yet this Hylian seems to be intriguing."  
  
"How so?" Marth's jealousy started to stir within him.  
  
"Perhaps similar reasons why you dote upon the Princess Peach," Ganondorf replied with a cunning grin. Marth's jealousy was now in rage, but he remained calm and didn't fret what so ever. Yet the Gerudo's comment did make him remember Peach that if he was King he would marry her, but it also made him concerned for Zelda as well.  
  
"Very well," Marth took out a knife and cut the inside of his hand as Ganondorf did the same, "It shall be granted once I am King."  
  
"Of course," the two shook hands as their blood mixed between their palms. "Come a fortnight from sunrise, Altea will greet its new King."   
  
~So how is it? heh-heh-heh Marth is sooooo evil in this story! But don't worry about other SSBM characters, they'll soon come around (as well as Link!) ;) Don't forget to Review! Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always welcomed!   
  
*BTW: about that Reviewer who gave their criticism of my story, whether I asked for constructive criticism or someone's opinion. It's your choice really, if you don't like my story and feel the need to say so, that's fine with me. It's your opinion and I'll value it (as long as you're honest) :) 


	8. Chapter 8 Warped Intentions

~See I'm getting better at posting! it's only been a couple weeks so don't fret! Well anyway, I'm gonna take some of SuperDave's advice about posting. Thanks SuperDave!  
  
*Caitlin* Thanx for your review, glad you liked the the chapter! ^_^  
  
*SuperDave* What can I say, thanks for the advice. And about the whole proofreading thing, uh hmmmm...I don't have anyone who can, so hmmmm...well, the next chapter has a crap load of Link so that'll make you happy :)  
  
*ZeldaChik63* Don't worry, it won't be long for me to post the next chpater! YAY for you!  
  
*Smashingstar* Awe thank you! I'll try to read your fic ASAP!  
  
Anyway! On with the CHAPTER!!! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Warped Intentions  
  
After cleaning off the blood from their hands, Marth offered Ganondorf to stay until sunrise before his journey to the war grounds. Ganondorf took his offer, but implied that he must leave immediately at dawn so that he may travel close to the King's trail. Though the Gerudo wanted to leave as soon as their alliance was finished, he was eager to speak with Zelda before he left.   
  
"I thank you for your cooperation, Ganondorf," Marth led Ganondorf to the chamber door, "Please, until you leave be sure to prepare yourself with anything you might need for your journey."  
  
Ganondorf nodded, "I only need a moment alone with Zelda, if you will grant me that request."  
  
"Of course," the prince curled a fake smile on his face, "I'll arrange a proper meeting for you both..."  
  
"That won't be necessary," he interrupted, "I simply wish for you to give us leave when I am in her presence."  
  
"Very well," Marth nodded, "It shall be so."  
  
The three exited the chamber showing satisfied faces before the two chatting women. They seemed to be getting along quite well. Marth walked up to Peach and escourted her out of the main hall as Roy folowed behind. Ganondorf and Zelda were the only two remaining. He held out his hand before her.  
  
"May I escourt you to a more fair ground, milady?" Ganondorf spoke gently to her as if speaking in woo, which was charming, but somehow a little akward at the same time. Zelda simply nodded and took his hand as he led her out of the main hall.  
  
Both Zelda and Ganondorf walked through several corridors not speaking a word to each other. Zelda made very few distinct glances at him to see if he was even going to say anything at all. Then they reached an empty den. Inside was a furnace with bright crackling wood, a small wooden round table with a silver basin in the center, and a balcony at the far end of the room. Ganondorf stepped aside allowing Zelda to enter.  
  
"I've never noticed this room before," Zelda said to herself forgetting Ganondorf was behind her. He strolled to the balcony and opened the curtains as he stepped forward to the outside. Zelda followed him.  
  
"Ganondorf, sir," she said quietly, "Where exactly are you from?" He heard her, but he didn't flitch or say anything. She walked to his side trying to look into his eyes, but his gaze was out over the land.  
  
"I come from a very cruel realm, Zelda," he began, "An imprisoning forsaken land that none would venture to, but only to submit themselves into the realm of the dead. I am its master."  
  
"How could this land fall so badly?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"A kingdom," he continued, "Stole the very essence that was rightfully ours and took it for their own treasure. Without this essence, my people were forged into a land of poverty. And soon after, they were force into the art of theivery and were cast down by many. The land that was once beautiful, turned to dust and the sky that shone gold, not blue, burned red as the sun burned harder on our backs." He paused breifly. "It has been long since I have seen water quentching the thirst of my people, food to satisfy their hunger, and peace to fill their emtpy hearts."   
  
"What kingdom would allow such agony upon another?" Zelda looked horrified.  
  
"A wretched one," he turned to her, "But with an Altean alliance at hand, that kingdom shall soon fall, and I have been granted to rebuild it into a prosperous peaceful kingdom. One that you and I shall live in." She smiled to him most pleasingly.  
  
Ganondorf turned to her looking into her blue eyes. He knew that she was being taken in by his story, so he gently caressed her cheek as he began to lean in closer. His hand found its way around her waist pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes as his breath raced over her fair skin. Then their lips purged into a passionate kiss. He held tight to her, but soon loosen his grip for he knew that it would turn into lust any moment. Then he broke away slowly as he placed her head over his chest and stroked her long golden hair. Her eyes were still closed remaining in the moment of his kiss.  
  
"Yes, you and I together," he whispered softly in her ear, "My Queen." She didn't say a word, but opened her eyes to his whisper. Zelda was at first shocked to hear of this, but then smiled to his face.  
  
"Now," the Gerudo began, "I must make for my journey." Zelda's face grew disappointed as Ganondorf took her hands and kissed them, "But it shant be long. I will return to bring you with me to our new land." Zelda nodded to him as he left her on the balcony. She stood there as soft orange clouds began to lift over the horizon. It was sunrise.  
  
"Such a dashing sight isn't it?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Zelda turned and found Peach beside the door.  
  
"It is indeed," the amnesiac smiled.  
  
"I see that Ganondorf had kept you company since our departure in the main hall," Peach commented as she stepped forward to Zelda. She couldn't help but blush after hearing his name. "Quite breath taking, isn't he?" She smiled, knowing her plan was working.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "Although, I feel as if I had known him from somewhere."  
  
"What do you mean?" Peach shifted over curiously.  
  
"He wishes for me to become his Queen," she started, "Yet I do not love him. I love someone else."  
  
"Oh," the princess sneared, "Marth, perhaps?"  
  
"No of course not," Zelda replied innocently, "A man by the name of Link."  
  
"What an odd name," Peach giggled as did Zelda.   
  
"It sounds silly, doesn't it?" She laughed a little with the princess, "I suppose it would be fitting for a man dressed in green." Peach laughed some more as Zelda giggled; the two were becoming a little fonder of each other.   
  
"Well," Peach tried to restrain her laughter, "If I happen to see a man dressed in green who calls himself Link, I promise to inform you immediately so that you and your silly lover may get better aquainted." The two bursted out with giggles.  
  
"I must say, Zelda," her laughter calming down as well as Zelda's, "I never expected myself to have such a conversation with...er...well with anyone really."  
  
"I'm glad you and I can get along so well," Zelda smiled.  
  
"Me too," she smiled back sincerely. A servant came to the door as Peach turned to his direction.  
  
"His Majesty wishes for you to return to your chamber, Your Grace," he bowed.  
  
"Very well," Peach replied then turned back to Zelda, "I shall see you at breakfast."   
  
Zelda nodded in response as Peach followed the page out of the den. She didn't know why, but somehow, she started to think how she and Hylian could ever be friends. It was odd because before she couldn't imagine having any type of conversation with a Hylian, but now she enjoys it.  
  
-------Link's Journey-------  
  
The sun was beginning to rise above the earth as Altea Castle stood in the distance. He was getting closer to Zelda, he could sense it, but at the same time he was getting weary from all the riding throughout the outskirts of Altea. It would be dangerous for him to enter the kingdom if he hadn't any disguise. So he took the hood of his green cape and covered his head, not exposing his ears. Then he raced towards the kingdom, which wasn't too far from the woods, but it was a long ride.  
  
The Altean kingdom stretched far across the land or at least as far as Link could see. He rode in, but not fast for it may disturb some of the citizens and grow unwanted curiousity. Then he came along the South Market of the kingdom where goods were mostly traded and sometimes sold. Link came upon a scampy little merchant selling weapons such as axes, daggers, arrows, and other worn out items.  
  
"Excuse me," Link spoke to the merchant, "I have a dagger that I would like for you to inspect."  
  
"I don't inspect daggers of any sorts here," the merchant grunted, "Move your business elsewhere!"  
  
"No inspection you say?" Link pulled out the fine dagger he found on the dead foe, "Perhaps I can enlighten you."  
  
The merchant's eyes widen brightly growing the need to possess this fine rare item. It was surely something of great value for the merchant was speechless for a very long moment. Then he loosened up and kept a straight face.  
  
"A bargain, perhaps?" The merchants eyes shifted to Link.  
  
"Tell me the name and whereabouts of its owner," Link requested as the gem glistened in the merchant's eyes.  
  
"And for me?" He smirked.  
  
"You may keep the dagger," the disguised Hylian replied.  
  
The merchant chuckled, "You're not from around here are you?" Link gave the merchant a confused look. "This dagger is a fine and rare item, which is owned by only the Royal Family of Altea. Those who have this kind are part of the Royal Family."   
  
"Thanks," Link nodded in reply as he turned to his horse.  
  
"Wait!" Shouted the merchant. Link turned around back to little man.  
  
"Your horse is in great need of rest," he said to the Hylian, "Perhaps you both would like to rest here for a while."  
  
"Thank you," he said gratefully, "But I must be off with my business."  
  
Just as Link turned he found a black iron sword resting against his throat. He looked up and saw that there were two Altean soldiers taking him captive. The Hylian turned back to the little merchant.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Link yelled at him.  
  
"Now surely," the merchant grinned, "I cannot allow a stranger to roam about on Altean ground, especially a Hylian."  
  
~I hope you guys liked it! For those who wanted Link to come back, well...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! and that's it of him...j/k (I love Link too much!) Well, I've been in a generous mood, so FYI for the Link fans out there, the next chapter has a LOT of Link in it, so stick around! It'll be up in no time! (Or at least before I go to Texas (; hehehe) Don't forget to review guys! Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always welcomed (As Usual!) Thanks a bunch! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Prince and the Prisoner

~Alright guys, I just came back from Texas so now I can post! okie-dokie, there were a few of you who reviewed my last chapter (which I appreciate you doing)   
  
Elizabeth: Thank you very much for your review. And don't worry, Roy's part in the story isn't as small as is percieved in the previous chapters.  
  
OKay, let me just tell you readers that this reviewer posted Anonymusly and gave an inappropriate name, which is why I'm not posting its name.  
  
*Ahem* back to this reviewer: I can understand you not liking that part because I wouldn't like it that much myself, but let me tell you this, a good story would stimulate the reader with many emotions INCLUDING anger. So really your review actually compliments my work. Thanks a bunch! Have a nice day! ^_^   
  
Elrien11: heh-heh-heh you're gonna love this chapter then ;)  
  
Fanged Wolf: Awe, don't say that! I'll check out and review your stories ASAP! And look on the bright side, no one starts out good, they just get better as they go along. :)  
  
ZeldaChick63: Yay! Thanks for stickin' with the story! :D  
  
Link007: Heh nice name (I'm a Bond fan) Yeah it was funny, people used to have the complaint of me making my chapters too long. But then again two of you guys just told me to make 'em longer, so I'll try. ^_^ thanks!  
  
SoulessCAlibur: Will do!   
  
Alright, now lemme just warn some of you that this story was kinda getting close to be rated R due to some violent parts, but I didn't detail them so I kept it PG-13. Anyway, on with the STORY! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Prince and the Prisoner  
  
Link glared at the menacing merchant as one of the two soldiers took out some iron shackles. The merchant then went beside Link's white stallion and placed a noose around its neck. He pulled tight as the horse began to pull away.   
  
"Fine horse you have here," the little man tugged on the rope, "And thank you for this generous offer."  
  
Link's anger flowed in his blood like a raging river, his eyes showed the madness that has cultivated him, but his appearance didn't show any of it. He remained calm and steady. Then he and his horse locked eyes as if communicating to each other somehow. Link nodded as if responding to him and then he knelt down. Suddenly the horse went mad. It started rushing over the soldiers and trampling over them. The merchant ran to his stand for safety.  
  
Then Link pulled out an Ocarina and played a song to calm the horse down. In time, the horse stopped its anger and began trotting towards its master, but the little man took a hold on the horses noose and started pulling him away. Link pulled out his sword and charged for the merchant until he was stopped by another sword, which clashed into his.  
  
There were eight other soldiers surrounding him and at least another dozen surrounding the area. Link wasn't going to live if he fought, which would bring no hope to Zelda.  
  
"Surrender, Hylian!" The captain pointed his sword at Link. The Hylian dropped his sword, keeping his glare at the captain. Then three other soldiers took Link's arms and clasped them in irons as another soldier approached the captain.  
  
"Would a swift execution be at hand, Captian Falcon?" He asked.  
  
"No," Captain Falcon replied, "Hylains are matters of the Prince Marth. He shall decide his fate, which I'm sure he will benefit our knowlege of Hyrule." The soldier nodded.   
  
"Take him to the presence to His Majesty, Prince Marth," the captain ordered then turned to the merchant, "And as for your reward, you may keep the horse." The little man chuckled until the captain spoke again, "But the dagger belongs to His Majesty." He took the dagger from the merchant as he whined, but the captain ignored him and continued to Altea Castle along with his men.  
  
It was a long walk for Link, but for the five soldiers including the captain who were accompaning him, rode their horses and tied Link between the horses so he couldn't escape. Link tripped a few times, but the soldiers just beat him if he ever disturbed their pace. Then finally, they reached Altea Castle. There were many guards on duty in front of the castle, which gave Link the impression that he wouldn't have been able to sneak in and rescued Zelda unnoticed. They entered the castle, went through the courtyard, and into a cellar filled with other Hylian prisoners. Three of the soldiers escourted Link to one of the empty cells inside. Link was locked in unable to escape, plus his weapons were gone so he had nothing but hope.  
  
The soldiers left and closed the doors leaving mostly darkness inside the cellar. There were very few torches lighting inside, which drew shadows along the walls. Zelda couldn't be in here, she would've sensed his presence and contacted him with her telepathy. Link could hear the echoes of his fellow men. They cried for help, for water, for food, but no one responded to them. Most looked famished as others looked beaten nearly to death. Link's horrified gaze searched through the many prisoners in their individual cells. He recognized one of them.   
  
"Sir Vincen," Link's eyes widen as the other Hylian knight turned to him, "Are you...?  
  
"Link?" His eyes were bandaged, the Alteans had blinded him, "Is that you?" Link's face turned to horror.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "What happened to you?"  
  
"They had captured and interrogated me," the knight said keeping his face towards Link, "But my loyalty to Hyrule furiated them for I would not speak anything of our land, so they burned my eyes."  
  
"I am sorry," Link lowered his head.  
  
"Don't be," he spoke courageously, "Blindness cannot take my loyalty, not even death. Nothing can."  
  
"Indeed, good man," Link smiled to Vincen's words, "Have you heard of anything of Hyrule?"  
  
"Shhh..." he hushed him, "Do not speak too loud or they will hear you." He paused for a moment, "Unfortunately, the King of Hyrule had fallen in battle. The land is without a ruler that is until the Princess takes her throne as Queen, but she is not even in Hyrule."  
  
"Where exactly is she?" He asked desperately, "Do you know?"  
  
"I have overheard the soldiers' conversations of Prince Marth," Vincen sighed heavily, "I don't know how you will take this, Link."  
  
"What?" Link was getting more desperate for his words, "Is she hurt? Is she...dead?"  
  
"No she is well," he continued, "Marth had taken interest into her and kept her alive. He has been wooing her, but she has not submit to his enticing ways."  
  
"So she is well," Link sighed in relief.  
  
"Link," his voice trembled, "Ganondorf was in Altea Castle only hours ago. I know not of his business, but I know he was here." Link's head lowered as his breath grew heavy and his face turned conserned and not just for Zelda, but the land of Hyrule as well.  
  
-------The Main Chamber-------  
  
Marth sat in his father's throne accompanied by his friend Roy; Princess Peach was with Zelda enjoying breakfast. The five soldiers including Captain Falcon stood before his presence and knelt down before him. Then Captain Falcon stood up as Marth nodded to him giving the captain permission to speak of his news.  
  
"Your Majesty," he nodded back, "I bring ill news from the South Market of Altea. A Hylian had entered the market and he was well armed with a sword, sheild, bow, and other weapons. He slayed two soldiers just before he was taken captive."  
  
"Social matters, I see," Marth sighed boringly.  
  
"Could you decribe this man?" Roy asked the captain.  
  
"He has blonde hair and blue eyes," he started, "He wears a green tunic and brown leather gauntlets..."  
  
"Does this Hylian answer to Link?" Marth suddenly became interested.  
  
"I know not Your Majesty," Captain Falcon replied.  
  
"Bring him to me," Marth had a cunning expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the captain nodded and left followed by his fellow soldiers.  
  
-------Inside the Cellar-------  
  
"How could the goddesses allow this happen?" Link sunk down in his cell. He sat on the filty ground with his hands over his neck.  
  
"Perhaps it's fate," Vincen replied, "You now know of her whereabouts, all there is for you to do is to free her and return to Hyrule so that she can claim the throne and Hyrule will be unified." Link nodded to himself, but still remained in his position.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light came from the cellar door; there were two soldiers and one of them was heading in Link's direction. Vincen heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer and the warmth of light exposing his face. He knew what was going to happen, but not to him; to Link. He then turned to his fellow Hylian and drew himself closer to the bars of his cage.  
  
"Link," he whispered quickly, "You musn't utter anything of Hyrule, not even of the Princess Zelda or our lives will be in great peril, do you understand? They would kill us all if you do."  
  
"Quiet you!" The soldier banged the cell with his fist, "Or I burn your mouth shut as I did with your eyes!" Vincen scurried to his corner and huddled himself on the cold wet ground.  
  
The soldier pulled out some shackles with a long chain between the cuffs and a ring of iron keys from his large pouch. He opened up the shackles as Link sat in his cell not moving or saying anything, he kept his face towards the ground. Then the soldier unlocked the cell door and swung it open not caring much for the high pitch squeal it made turning and banging against the bars.  
  
"I don't want trouble from you, boy," the soldier grunted as he slapped the shackles over the Hylian's wrists. The soldier then took the long chain and pulled him out of the cell.  
  
"Is he secure?" Asked the other soldier as he steadied his spear.  
  
"Ye..." before the soldier could reply to the other, Link swung the chain over the soldier's neck and snapped it. The soldier fell down dead.  
  
The other soldier then darted his spear towards Link, but the Hylian wrapped the chain around the spear and flipped right over it so that he was behind the soldier. He kicked the soldier's back, which knocked the spear out of his hands. Link picked it up along with the keys and unlocked his bindings as the soldier quickly recovered and pulled out several throwing knives. The soldier threw a few knives, but Link was too quick for him, so the Hylian charged for his enemy. He tried swinging his spear at the soldier's throat, but he ducked and kicked Link's ankle. Link fell over as the Altean threw himself over Link to hold him down, but he found a fist in his face. The two began beating each other in fury, which caused them to turn over; Link tried choking the Altean as he punched the Hylian's sides. Then Link let go of his grip as the soldier pushed him off. He then snatched one of the throwing knives from the ground and went for Link's throat, but the Hylian grabbed the Altean's wrists with the blade just barely touching the skin of his throat. The Hylian tried pushing the Altean off, but his strength was equal to Link's. He couldn't escape so Link did the only desperate thing he could do; he kicked the Altean's member really hard. The soldiers rolled off in pain as Link pulled him inside the empty cell and locked him in. Vincen stood beside the bars in his cage. He heard Link hit the man somewhere hard that left him nearly paralyzed, but he also knew that Link didn't kill him.  
  
"Are you not going to kill him?" Vincen asked towards Link's direction.  
  
"Believe me," Link panted a little, "He's practically dead already."  
  
Suddenly three other soldiers, including the captain, burst into the cellar finding a dead Altean and the other inside a cell. Captain Falcon walked towards the prisoner and removed his cape. He looked at the Hylian who was stained in blood and panting a little noticably.  
  
"Show me your moves," the captain grinned. Link rolled his eyes as he let out a worn out sigh. He picked up the spear and steadied it towards the captain's direction. Yet before Link would do anything, Captain Falcon ran to Link and punched him hard in the gut. Link knelt to the ground gripping his stomach as a three swords surrounded him.  
  
"You are indeed fortunate, Link," the captain started as he fastened his cape over his shoulders, "Prince Marth wishes to see you."  
  
Captain Falcon turned away as the other three soldiers seized Link in shackles without a chain. They all left the chamber and headed towards the main chamber of Altea Castle. When they entered, Marth kept his glare upon the Hylian while Roy looked horrified. Link looked as if he had been beaten badly.  
  
"Does he not know how to bow before a ruler?" Marth sneered.  
  
"Until I see one, I shall," the Hylian barked.  
  
Marth, in fury, walked towards Link as Roy stayed behind. He stood before Link and looked at him for a brief moment until his rage caught up with him. The prince back handed the prisoner's face so hard that it threw him off balance. The rings on Marth's fingers cut into Link's cheekcausing more blood to run down his face  
  
"Watch your tongue Hylian," the prince said cold and lowly, "Or you may find Zelda as another man's pleasure."  
  
Link's eyes widen and became the most enraged he has ever been. He struggled from his grip and cursed Marth's name as the prince grinned and chuckled to Link's face. Marth walked towards the throne and turned to his friend, Roy, just before he sat.  
  
"He knows Zelda," Marth whispered to Roy with a sly smile wrapped over his face.  
  
"What are we to do with him?" Roy asked almost worried for Zelda. Marth didn't respond to his friend, but turned to Captain Falcon.  
  
"Take him to the lower chambers," Marth spoke to his soldiers, "Have him chained to the center spike. He is surely going to rest when I am finished with him." The captain and the soldiers then took the Hylian prisoner away from Marth's presence.  
  
"Marth," Roy whispered as Marth kept his eyes on Link and the soldiers direction, "I understand you wish to know of Zelda's idenetity, but do you intend to kill him?"  
  
"Not until I have what I want," he answered.  
  
"What is that?" the fellow prince asked.  
  
Marth smiled as he whispered, "Zelda..."  
  
~Hmmm, so Marth still has a thing for Zelda, make syou wonder how Link is gonna get out of this one, but stick around. Chapter 10 will be soon. And don't forget to post! Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always welcomed! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10 Hell's Chamber

Hey folks! I'm really sorry for not posting, I moved to Texas and had to settle in, but then I found out I have to move back to California. -- Well, at least I get to work on my chapters! Yay for you!  
  
_Seiiyu_- Lucky you, I have two more chapters finished!  
  
_Link007_- Is that so? So 0013? Heh, well don't worry you'll really like this chapter.  
  
_Kookey_- Thank you very much I will!  
  
_Laurel_- AHHH! Sorry! I haven't updated in a while, but I managed to finish the next two chapters so you guys won't get bored! My gift to you!  
  
_ElfAngel191_- Okie-dokie!  
  
_Fanged Wolf_- Make one up! I managed to do that in English in high school and I got 3.8 GPA throughout my high school career!  
  
_Ayachan21_- Yeah, when I read back chapter 9 of the Ganondorf/Zelda part I was like, "What the crap was I thinking???...I'm a GENIOUS!" j/k...hehehe, about Link and Zelda, you'll find out soon!  
  
_Caitlin_- Awe thanks Caitlin! Stick around for the other chapters too!  
  
_LunaRyuu_- Nah, to make it less complicated, Link is just a well known hero throughout Hyrule. Otherwise I'll hafta make a HUGE explanation of how Link and Zelda sealed Ganondorf away and that Ganondorf miraculously escaped the Sacred Realm and blah, blah, blah, with the blah, blah on the side. Too much poo, and no one likes poo. But for you, here's Chapter 10!  
  
_ZeldaChik63_- Me neither! Read it and you'll get a heart attack!  
  
_SoulessCalibur_- Oops, uh 'Yipee!'  
  
_Crescent Wish Forever_- Wait and see!  
  
Whew! That's a LOT of reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you sooooooo  
much! Now, your feature presentation! _**Chapter 10 Hell's Chamber**_...

**Chapter 10 Hell's Chamber**  
  
Evening sunk into the chambers of the cold dungeons in Altea Castle. No sounds came about through the long halls of the lower level, not even the squeak of a rat or the drops of water that fell from the cracks in the ceilings above. The smell was enough to make one's stomach turn, for the foulness consisted of pure rotten flesh and unknown decomposing wastes of any sort.  
  
Link was chained to the very center spike of the lowest chamber, which was often referred to as Hell's Chamber. It was not only the deepest chamber in the castle, but it was often reserved for the most treacherous and sinister ways of torture. He lowered his head in anguish, hoping for some miracle that Zelda would somehow reach him telepathically then she would be able to know of his confinement. However, Link's thoughts grew dire with each passing moment. What if Zelda never knows of Link's whereabouts? Or worse, what if she no longer cares? Link shook his head shunning away such thoughts.  
  
Then suddenly, light began to shine from the door; someone was coming near. Captain Falcon and three soldiers entered the fear driven chamber and behind them followed Prince Marth. Link shot cold glares into Marth's eyes and in return, the prince's face, full of arrogance and ungodly conceit, formed a twitched smile.  
  
"Bow your head before the Altean ruler, you ingrate!" Spat one of the soldiers. Link did not move, but remained facing Marth.  
  
"I bow only to my Majesties," Link said courageously.  
  
"I admire your courage Link," Marth began, "But in Altea, we consider it dim-witted and very foolhardy to give such behavior." Link gave a sort of snort to the prince of Altea.  
  
"It's amusing how you find dim-witted and foolhardy behavior admirable," he paused, "Your impudence."

"Humph," Marth didn't move, but snapped his fingers as two of the soldiers held Link down and the third blindfolded him. Link was only to look upon darkness. Then Marth motioned the three Alteans and Captain Falcon, "Leave us be." The three soldiers left immediately, but Captain Falcon hesitated, still facing Link.  
  
"Now!" Marth stammered. Captain Falcon then turned away and left the chamber. He glanced back for a mere moment and the last he saw in that room, Marth was holding a blade of some sort and held it to Link's neck. For a moment, Falcon almost felt worried for Link, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he continued his way to the upper level.  
  
"Who is she?" Marth asked.  
  
"What are..." Link spoke innocently, but Marth gripped his blade closer to Link's neck, which began cutting into his skin.  
  
"You know very well who I speak of," the prince snarled, "In fact, according to her, you were both very well acquainted, such an acquaintance that I have longed for from her...from Zelda." Link bottled his anger inside not revealing any suspecting knowledge of Zelda.  
  
"Very well," Marth stood up sheathing his blade, "I can only assume that she is nothing, but a wench and as she is entitled to her disposition, I, as a prince, am entitled to receive such entertainment. I will take her as pleasurable company," he paused, "And indeed, I will take all of her, Link."  
  
Link's blood boiled in his veins, his mind raged like wild fire, yet his face kept still before Marth, not revealing any knowledge of Zelda. Then he spoke, "I still haven't any idea whom you speak of." Marth nodded his head and casually walked to the door as if no longer caring about the subject.  
  
"Very well...however, she is a Hylian," Marth faced back at Link as he rubbed his chin, "Therefore; she could be an emissary of the Royal Family, which under Altean law, the penalty for enemies or spies trespassing in our land...is death. Such terrible misfortunes for Zelda, but worry not, stranger, this matter makes no difference to you. Farewell...Hylian."  
  
Marth turned around and began leaving the chamber. Link's heart ached for he now realized why the room was called Hell's Chamber. It tore the hopes of men's minds, taking what you love and desire in so many ways and never shall you see it again. Marth may be bluffing, for he knew the prince was fond of Zelda, but he also knew that Marth would only use her for pleasure, not anything he would terribly miss.  
  
"What is it you wish to know of her?" Link shouted just before Marth opened the door. The prince turned around with an arrogant smile on his face.  
  
"Everything," he whispered cunningly.  
  
Many long hours were spent of Marth asking questions about Zelda. He asked such questions like what was she doing alone in the forest, what part in Hyrule did she live in, what kind of acquaintance were Link and Zelda? Link had answered them all truthfully hoping to not endanger Zelda's life.  
  
"What position does she hold in Hyrule?" Marth finally asked. Link's head lifted up to Marth, he hesitated, but finally he spoke.  
  
-------Minutes Later-------  
  
Marth stormed out of Hell's Chamber practically breathless. He did not notice, but Roy had been standing beside the door the entire time listening to Link's interrogation. He, too, knows who Zelda is.  
  
Prince Marth approached the main chamber, but only to exit it on the other side. He turned to the halls and followed the vast red carpet to the south wing where one of his personal chambers waited for him. As he entered it, he approached the balcony and looked out upon the land, breathing heavily.  
  
"My love," Peach's voice softened to his presence, "Where were you this evening? I had missed your company."  
  
"Please Peach," Marth insisted, "I wish to be alone for a brief moment." Peach took a bit of offense to Marth's words, but she did as he wished. She left his chamber.  
  
--------Hell's Chamber-------  
  
Roy stepped into the Link's chamber. Link was on his knees and hunched over for he had been beaten by Marth pretty severely, but he still remained conscious. Blood stained Link's forehead and small cuts and gashes raced over his cheeks, lips, and other parts of his body. He was in pretty bad shape, but why did Marth beat him so badly?  
  
Link heard someone coming near, but he did not move. He lifted his head slightly to the sound. It was Roy the Altean prince and general. Roy, however, was astonished to be in Link's presence.  
  
"So it's true...you...you're really Link..." Roy whispered to himself, he stood there for another moment, staring at the abused Hylian. Roy knelt down to Link's side, he almost felt guilty for his friend's actions. Then the Altean General looked at Link's wrists, which were chained to the ground. The shackles were obviously too tight for the his wrists, so Roy loosened them up, enough to still keep him captive, but not tight enough to cut the skin.  
  
Then Roy stood up and looked at the Hylian again. If this was the Link he knows of, then Marth must be underestimating him, for Roy knew very well of who Link is, but not through Zelda's dreams. Link was well known to be a great warrior in Hyrule and a hero of the land. Roy has heard many stories of Link through his adventures in other countries. In fact, besides Link being a Hylian, Roy looked up to him in many different ways as a general.  
  
"I'll watch over her on your behalf," Roy said. He turned around and walked out of Hell's Chamber. The door slammed shut as Link's head tilted up a little.  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered.  
  
-------Main Chamber-------  
  
"Roy!" Peach squealed, "Where have you been? Were you accompanying Marth?" Roy nodded in response, however, he was still a little astonished to have been in Link's presence.  
  
"Peach, I will be frank with you," Roy hesitated, "But not now, this matter is very important and mustn't be uttered to anyone. Do you understand well what I have said?" Peach nodded.  
  
"Good," Roy sighed a little, "The first chance we can find a moment alone, I shall speak of...Link."  
  
"You know something of him?" Peach asked.  
  
"I cannot say at this moment," he shook his head, "But I must speak with Zelda immediately."  
  
"She is retired to her chamber," she said.  
  
Roy immediately headed towards the south wing of the castle. He reached Zelda's chamber, but found no one there. Peach finally caught up to him.  
  
"Where is she?" Roy asked her.  
  
"I know not," Peach answered. Then she turned to a nearby servant, "Have you any idea of Zelda's whereabouts?"  
  
"Aye your Majesty," the servant bowed before Peach and Roy, "I believe his Majesty, Prince Marth, had taken her in company."  
  
"What!?" Peach flustered up, but Roy stepped in front of her so she would scream or yell at the servant.  
  
"What place is it?" Roy's face grew even more worrisome.  
  
"I do apologize your Majesties," the servant lowed his head, "But I know nothing of their location."  
  
Roy then left the two and headed towards the entrance of the main chamber. Peach tried following close behind, but Roy's pace was too fast, she was practically running behind him. Then Roy finally stopped to see if either Zelda or Marth were in sight. The princess finally caught up.  
  
"What secrecy is this Roy?" Peach's patience gave up; she was too aggravated to wait any longer.  
  
"This is the matter," Roy spoke as he pulled her into a vacant den, "Zelda has spoken much of a man addressed as Link. She has described him vividly through her dreams and just this morning, a Hylian man had entered our country. He slain two soldiers, but was seized immediately. When Marth and I summoned this prisoner, not only did he match Link's physical description according to Zelda's dreams, but he also answers to the name Link."  
  
"So that is why Marth had taken Zelda," Peach began to fret, "Now that her lover is here, he intends to take what he desires!"  
  
"Peach," the general said, "That may not be true, for there is more to Zelda than what you may or may not believe." Peach calmed down.  
  
"Marth had interrogated Link," he started, "He had beaten him severely until every question he had was answered. Marth even threatened Zelda's life if he did not answer truthfully; therefore Link was earnest throughout his questionings. However, Marth was not satisfied until he had his last question. He asked what position Zelda held in Hyrule."  
  
"What did he say?" She asked keeping her focus on Roy's words.  
  
"Peach," Roy said gently, "I know not of Marth's intentions with Zelda, but Link's answer is indeed the key reason why he has Zelda with him this moment." Peach looked at him impatiently, then finally, Roy spoke hesitantly, "Zelda is the Princess of Hyrule."

Ooooooh! Where are Marth and Zelda? And what is Marth up to? Only two ways to find out! One, you can break into my house and steal my brain. Or two, you read the next chapter. I would prefer you try #2, I go back to school in less than a month -- well anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter,  
and don't forget to review! Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always  
welcomed!  
  
BTW: I am considering doing a spin-off from this story, so I'll let you guys decide who you want the story to spin off from once this story is finished! 


	11. Chapter 11 Deceitful Endeavor

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! You guy's rock! I am sorry that it took a bit of a while to respond with another Chapter. I've been packing my bum off and I moved back to California!!! YAY gas prices! Well, this chapter is a very important one, PLEASE read it!!! Cuz the next one, you're just gonna tear your head off!_

LunaRyuu- Well, I'll try to lengthen them up a bit in the future. In the mean time enjoy these other cliffhangin' chapters! Thanks for your review! ;)

Laurel- Awe thanks! I will!

Link007- Heh, 013? Yup, it makes more sense than 0013 huh? Hehe, thanks for your R&R! :)

ZeldaChick63- Yeah, shame on him! And for his punishment, I write another chapter that will hurt him! MWAHAHAHAHA! Oops! Did I type that?

Seiiyu- Awe blushes thanks! :) You so sweet! Thanks for the comment to Rayo, too!!! _(Bows to the future ruler of the world!)_

Mati-Chan- Thanks Mati-Chan! This chapter may provoke you, but the next one you're gonna love! And if you don't, well...uh...I'll throw in another chapter...for FREE!

QUOTE:

_"**Rayo **2004-08-01 2 __Anonymous__ hay i dont know if you noiced but marth...is a woman...she's a princess that has run from her land ...to bad you dont know anything about smash bros...humm reseach before you do another fic ok? ok bye"_

**PUBLIC HUMILIATION TIME!!!**

Rayo- Tsk-tsk-tsk...maybe _you_ should research Smash Bros. _before_ you review because Marth is...a **_guy_**...and not just any **_guy_**, but a betrayed **_prince_** from Altea. Yup, hate to shock you like that, but it's indeed true. Normally, I excuse people who mistake Marth as a chick (Even though I seriously cannot understand how), but putting someone down just because _YOU_ didn't do the research, well, I just can't seem to help myself. Try _PLAYING_ the game kiddo. It's under all three of **_his_** gallery profiles in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee, not to mention, it seems that everyone who writes a fic about this **_guy_** Marth, writes **_him_** as a **_guy_**! Also, I happen to own Fire Emblem (The Japanese version), the game Marth and Roy come from and Marth is indeed a **_guy_**! Imagine that! WOW...but you know, maybe we're ALL wrong and the earth is flat, cuz like you said in your review, I apparently don't know anything about Smash Bros. But just in case you don't believe me about other people thinking Marth's a **_guy_**, here's where to look, ENJOY!

Check out ALL of the Smash Bros. and Fire Emblem fics with Marth in it. If you're still not convinced, just go on Yahoo or Google and search for a profile of Marth.

Hmmm, I dunno maybe they all just forgot to put the "s" in front of the "he" parts...hmmm well have a nice day!

Okie-dokie! Sorry you folks had to see a not-so-nice side of me, but he (Or she) is just plain mean. Plus, we all know that Marth's a **_guy_** not a chick! EWWW! Think of all those dimented fanfics people have been putting up if Marth was a chick...(_Shutters_) Well, anyhoo! I hope you **_guys_**...and uh **_girls_** enjoy Chapter 11! Happy Reading!!!

**Chapter 11**

**Deceitful Endeavor **

Roy and Peach scurried about the castle in search for the Prince Marth and Zelda, who is now known as the Princess of Hyrule. Dedication flowed through Peach's veins; she knew very well that Marth was up to something very baleful, but would it affect her or Zelda, or would it be to both?

However, Peach was still distressed of hearing Zelda as a princess, not because of her royalty or her rank in Hyrule, but because Peach still disliked Zelda as a threat to her and Marth's future engagement. Yet it was odd, even though Peach hated Zelda as that sort of threat, she was almost starting to take a liking on Zelda as a companion.

Roy, on the other hand, was worried for Marth's decision. He would only picture Marth taking action upon two situations; Marth marries Zelda in an unholy wedlock, which would not only unify their kingdoms disgracefully, but betray the alliance that was made with Ganondorf, or if Marth doesn't marry Zelda, he would surely corrupt her in very sinister ways. Either way, it would not be wise to mettle with Ganondorf's requests, which concerned Roy deeply.

The two finished each wing of the castle, but still could not find either Marth or Zelda. They reached the main chamber until Roy thought of something.

"Perhaps they're somewhere in the south countryside," Roy suggested.

"What reason would they have to go there?" Peach asked, "There's no privacy there anymore, not to mention our foes can easily hunt them any time given."

"That is indeed true," he replied, "But we mustn't stop, I am very well aware of the foes in the south part of the countryside, so I shall go alone." Roy started to leave, but Peach caught a hold of his hand

"No!" Peach's eyes nearly watered up as her heart pounded, "Please, I don't want to be alone any longer."

"Peach," Roy comforted her as he wrapped his arms around her, "I know Marth will return; you won't be alone for long."

"But I am afraid," she said as she looked down as if ashamed, "If I see him again, I don't believe I can keep this façade intact any longer."

'Façade?' Roy thought, 'What does she mean?' Roy knew that he must, under any circumstances, find Marth and Zelda before Marth may decide to act unfavorably to Ganondorf's alliance. However, Peach was terribly distraught, but not because she was angry, she was completely overwhelmed by Marth's cruel deception of his so called love, which fumed Roy.

"Very well my princess," Roy spoke gently, "I shall stay at your side."

The two remained in each others' embrace not wanting to let go. Peach began feeling a different sort of tension between her and Roy; she seemed to care for him very much. Roy was also experiencing an unknown feeling. At that moment, Roy had never felt so close to Peach as he had before. But was it anything that would beg for so much attention as deep affection?

Then suddenly, the great doors allowing entrance to the main chamber, opened broadly. Roy and Peach broke from their embrace and stood beside each other as a mere servant walked inside formally and bowed before the two.

"His Majesty, Prince Marth!" The servant announced, "And the Lady Zelda."

Roy and Peach looked at each other a little confused for the servant had announced Zelda as a lady as she always had been announced. Then Marth and Zelda entered the main chamber.

"Your Grace," Roy bowed with a sulked expression on his face, "I much desire to speak with you of your whereabouts."

"As would Princess Peach, I'm sure," Marth didn't even look at Peach, but kept his face towards his friend Roy.

"Not any longer," Peach didn't bother with formality; she turned and walked away leaving Marth in disbelief of her actions. Zelda followed Peach to her chamber.

"Come, Your Grace," Roy insisted, "We have much to discuss."

The two vacated the main chamber and walked through the long halls of the south wing. They entered Roy's counsel cavity, which was not far from the main chamber. He and Marth stood and began their discussion.

-------Peach's Chamber--------

Peach's eyes were filled with tears, which stained down her cheeks. Yoshi, Peach's personal pet from Mushroom Kingdom, began comforting her. The princess stroked Yoshi's long neck as he began purring to her gentle touch. Then a slight rapping came to the door of her chamber. Yoshi immediately hid under the large bed that Peach sat upon. She quickly brushed the tears off of her cheeks and paced to the door, hoping it was Marth or Roy with some appeasing news. Instead, it was Zelda waiting in front of her door. Peach sighed in disappointment.

"Peach," Zelda looked worried for the Mushroom Kingdom's princess, "Are you not well?" Peach didn't respond, but turned away and sat upon her bed.

"I suppose I should leave you be," Zelda lowered her head, "I am sorry." The Hylian princess turned back, but before she could leave, Peach spoke.

"You haven't any reason to apologize," Peach uttered, yet it was almost as if it was difficult for her to say, "You know not of what you are."

"But Marth had told me," Zelda began, "When I was in my chamber, he asked me to accompany him, a stroll through the east part of his kingdom it was. Most of that part of the kingdom were in ruins, but quite beautiful."

"What did he do, Zelda?" Peach asked; her heart began to grow cold.

"He..." Zelda started, but hesitated with her words, "I don't know how to say this, especially to you, but..."

"He asked you to be a lady in waiting of the castle," Peach finished Zelda's sentence, "Didn't he?" Peach turned away as fresh tears started running from her sad struck eyes. Zelda looked down not wanting Peach to be upset.

"Yes," she answered softly, "But I refused."

Peach's eyes stopped crying, but instead a shock look came to her face. She turned to Zelda almost confused.

"What?" Peach asked, "But why?"

"I cannot permit myself to hurt you in any such a way," Zelda started, "I absolutely refuse to do so."

"What did he say?" She asked inquisitively.

"He said it was my fate," Zelda spoke earnestly, "I do not understand, you both are sinserely in love, Peach."

"You are mistaken, Zelda," Peach walked up to her, took her hands, and held them; "I love him not." Zelda stared back in confusion.

"Yoshi," Peach called for her pet as she sat upon her bed. Yoshi peered away from under her bed, then scurried out and jumped to Peach's side. Peach began scratching behind his ear.

"What is that?" Zelda asked almost frightened of the miniature dinosaur.

"Worry not," she began, "He is my pet from my homeland, Mushroom Kingdom. Mario gave him to me."

"Mario?" The Hylian princess asked. Peach got up from her bed and walked to the door. She shut it and locked it to keep anyone from hearing of their conversation.

"If there is one matter I do know of," Peach started, "It is certain that Marth's servants are in fact loyal to serve you, but they are loyal to Marth above all else, and if asked, they could reveal any information you have uttered to another. I have two concerns that I will reveal to you. First is my past love, Mario." Zelda sat down on the bed as did Peach.

"Not long ago," she started to speak, "Mario had rescued me from a maniacal being called Bowser, he had earned my respect and my heart, and soon we were inseparable to each other. Have you ever felt such a feeling?"

"It is strange," Zelda said, "But I believe I have." Peach nodded and smiled.

"Mario was unlike any other," Peach continued, "Even though he was never as handsome or refined as any other man, he was always at my side whenever I needed him, which was something I never took for granted. However, due to traditional ways of marriage, I was not permitted to marry him. In fact, I was arranged to choose a suitor of royal blood from another kingdom at a given date or Mario will not live. So Marth became my suitor, but I never saw Mario again. I denied Marth's affections for a very long time, Zelda, but days drifted by and I felt as if I could love him, and eventually I did, or at least I thought I did. Zelda, my friend, I must thank you."

"Thank me?" She asked.

"I had forgotten how to feel loved," Peach answered, "Even when Marth was affectionate, I never felt loved in my heart." Peach smiled and blushed.

"Have you felt love recently from another?" Zelda smiled cunningly.

"Oh come now!" Peach giggled as her face turned giddily, "What reasons you to think of such nonsense?"

"Well unless you have such deep emotions for me, in which case I would beg you to rid yourself from such indecent thoughts," she chuckled then smiled comfortably, "Then I would suspect another man's heart has become your fancy."

"That, my friend, is not something we shall discuss," Peach's laughter began slowing down until it finally stopped and eventually regained her focused matter, "But I must speak of my second concern and it is gravely important for you to understand that you..."

Suddenly Peach's door opened, but instead of a servant entering it was Marth followed by Roy. Marth had a stern look on his face.

"Zelda," he said, "I wish for you to accompany me immediately." Zelda quickly got up and walked to Marth's side. He then took her hand and led her out of Peach's chamber.

"Your Grace," she started as they walked down the corridor, "May I ask your reason of needing my presence so urgently?" Marth immediately pulled her inside a dark vacant chamber. He shut the door and turned to her.

"Zelda," he said, "There is an issue that puts you in danger. Therefore I wish to protect you at any costs."

"What danger is this?" She asked.

"A man was apprehended this morning who sought your blood," Marth lied, "And unfortunately because he is of the same race as you, the Altean laws cannot punish or prevent this man from killing you, unless..."

"Unless what?" The Hylian asked desperately.

"No, I mustn't be too rash or forward into mentioning this especially when it is so indecent of tradition," he turned innocently.

"Please tell me," she insisted.

"Zelda," he began, "Under Altean law, if an Altean is slain by a foreigner that foreigner must receive the punishment, but if a foreigner is murdered by another foreigner in my country, then they can go unprotected and unpunished." Zelda gasped in fright.

"However, a foreigner can be protected if she marries an Altean," he said. Zelda looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"Zelda, I wish to protect you from harm at any costs," the prince spoke, "But only you can make this choice."

"Who must I marry?" She finally spoke.

"If you wish," Marth said, as if offering his self to her, "I will."

"But what of Peach?" Zelda didn't want Peach to be hurt by Marth again.

"I have already spoken to her of this matter," he answered, "That is why she was so upset.. She, too, wishes for your safety and is willing to sacrifice our relationship for it. Please, so not put her sorrows in vain." Marth paused for a brief moment, "And even if it is against Peach's will, I would have asked for your hand in marriage anyway for your protection."

Zelda nodded as Marth took her hands into his until her eyes met his and her voice finally spoke, "I accept your hand."

_NOOOOOO! Don't do it Zelda!!! Sorry, I was typing out loud again! Well I'll work on that...Anyhoo, what did you think of the chapter? I hope it wasn't too long or too short or too...er...medium. Well, tell me your thoughts cuz I think I'm writing too much per chapter. BTW, I'll be in Disneyland from the Aug. 7-10, so when I get back, I have two chapters that need to be posted, so stay tuned! And don't forget to review! Criticism/Questions/Compliments are always welcomed! _


	12. Chapter 12 The Princess and the Memory

_Hey guys! YAY! My car finally came and I'm back from LA! IT TOOK FRICKEN FOREVER!!! HOLY POO!!!!! So yeah, really super duper sorry about the jerk company who delivered my car late, but on the plus side, you folks get to read this chapter! YIPEE FOR YOU!!!_

_Link007- Whew! Yeah it's a good thing you are talking about Marth otherwise I'll hafta punish you for insulting Link! Nah, j/k!_

_RubiliacSseluos- Heh, yeah you're name is spelled Souless Calibur spelled backwards...nice! That's true, Marth could pull off as a girl. Funny how many Japanese guys, in games at least, look a lot like chicks. But yes I agree, Marth and Zelda are definetely not the ideal pair._

_RubiliacSseluos- Hey you posted again! Uh...here's another reply! YAY for you! Too bad my story got deleated from your favs list. :(_

_Kookey- I know Marth is truely evil for tricking Zelda like that. He deserves to...uh...be punched in the kidneys! HA kidding! Marth's cool, just a little evil in this story._

_Seiiyu- Riiiiiiight you love my chapters that much huh? Okay, I'll feed your addiction. Here's another chapter! (slips in some crack and heroine)_

_GSFailure- Yes anyone who remotely believes Marth is a chick should probably be a comedian. Well, they'd probably get booed off the stage or get crap thrown at 'em. Yeah I think the story you're talking about is Learning to Love, it's a great story about Marth and Samus. I highly recommend reading it._

_Basiliskwings- Yeah, it is a bit more refreshing to read something that has nothing to with a tournament. About where Fire Emblem is available, well it depends which Fire Emblem you're talking about, cuz there's a fairly new Fire Emblem out in GBA, plus there's a new one coming out on Game Cube I think next year. However the Fire Emblem that was just released doesn't have Marth or Roy in it. You'd hafta buy one of the older Fire Emblems on SNES/Super Famicom. Heh there's also a Fire Emblem Anime (okay feeding the addiction, not good). I have Monshou no Nazo and Seisen no Keifu which have REALLY nice art work on the manuals. Unfortunately they're all in Japanese so I can't read them well. But yeah, you can buy the older and newer ones off Ebay. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And yes, Roy is not a perv!_

_Mati-Chan- (Hands a huge box of tissue paper) There, there, if you think about it, it's not exactly Zelda's decision, it's Marth's. Plus she's only marrying him for her protection and she doesn't know what Marth will do with the "foe" so really it's Marth who's deciding Link's execution (If there is one). But don't worry I promise you'll love this chapter!_

_ZeldaChik63- Yes Marth is evil, I bet he owns his own telemarketing business! That bastard! As far as Zelda's memories...hehehe...you'll hafta read this chapter...hehehehe!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I don't know that just seemed funny...uh...Enjoy!_

_YAY for the reviewers! You all did a fantastic job reviewing, so for you're reward...another chapter! YIPEE!!! Enjoy Chapter 12!_

**Chapter 12**

**The Princess and the Memory**

Peach fell to her knees in anguish for Roy had spoke of what Marth had proposed upon Zelda. She was completely devastated not entirely expecting Marth to simply give up on her and deface their relationship in such a sacrilegious way. The princess was no longer distorted about her fellowship with Zelda, but her feelings for Marth have certainly transformed from love to resent. However, what of Roy? Has his newly displayed affection confirm a much deeper bond between them than would have anticipated?

Roy held Peach wrapped in his warm arms, comforting the sobbing princess. He was completely infuriated from Marth's actions, not only upon Peach, but on Zelda and the country of Altea. Ganondorf will not be pleased with Marth nor will he care to destruct the country for his intolerable dealings, but there was no convincing Roy could attempt. Marth would not let go of something so desirable.

"How could he be so heartless?" Peach whimpered trying to stop the tears flowing from her sad eyes. Roy could not speak, not because he was too angered to say anything, but because he knew he wouldn't have anything comforting to answer her question.

"Roy," she broke off, "Did he speak anything of this terrible marriage arrangement to you?"

"He did," he said in shame, "But it wasn't until his return from this late evening. I advised him not to do so, but he was convinced that it would be best for his country."

"How so?" She asked offensively.

"He claimed that there was something indistinctively odd with Ganondorf wanting Zelda," he started, "Why would an enemy of the Royal Family of Hyrule wish to marry the Hylian Princess? Ganondorf's answer to that was he wished to rule Hyrule properly by marrying a woman with Hylian blood. However, investigating Ganondorf's recent and previous battles and actions, Marth had come across a thought."

"What was it?" The princess asked Roy.

"He and Ganondorf are very similar," Roy continued, "Whenever Marth had desired for anything at all, he would obtain it under any means necessary, suitable or not. Ganondorf is just the same. Neither would ever invoke proper procedures in war, country, alliances, not even upon women. He knew Ganondorf was not sincere of his love to Zelda and since the discovery of Zelda, not only being the Princess of Hyrule, but the last heir to the Hylian throne, Marth knew that this was the reason why Ganondorf desired Zelda, so he, like Ganondorf, wished to marry her. And in the so called "name of her defense," Marth will marry Zelda, obtain the land of Hyrule, and be the crowned King of Altea and of Hyrule."

"And what of Link?" Peach asked in concern.

"If Zelda somehow regains her memory before the nuptials are declared," Roy began, "He will threaten Link's life if she refuses to marry him."

"How awful!" She exclaimed, "We must warn her immediately!"

"Warn whom?" A familiar voice asked. Peach turned around and found Marth standing in the doorway. She gasped startled.

"You wouldn't mean the fair Princess Zelda, would you?" He sneared at Peach, "Or should I mention, my future bride in the next seven rising suns? In addition to warning her, I would not advise such actions or consequences are sure to follow, even upon you, Peach." Marth grinned, but Peach turned away not wanting to suffer anymore emotional pain.

"That's enough!" Roy snapped as he stepped in front of Peach, "It's terrible enough to jeopardize our alliance with Ganondorf, but to gloat before Peach is worse!" Roy threw all his anger upon Marth, but Marth didn't display a single expression on his face.

"Worse for whom?" Marth asked as Roy glanced back at Peach, "You are the last between us both to think fondly of her." Peach's head slightly turned to Roy wondering is what Marth said was true. Then Marth approached him and whispered in Roy's ear.

"You should be thanking me for giving her to you," he hissed, "My friend." With that, Marth departed from the two and left the chamber.

Roy stood troubled in his thoughts not knowing what to do if Marth's anger pursued him to banish him or Peach, especially if they intended to warn Zelda. Then he thought up an idea.

"Peach," Roy turned to her, "I shall return, but take heed that whatever I say outside this chamber is false. Understand?" Peach nodded, and then Roy left the chamber and chased after Marth.

"Marth!" He called out to him, but Marth was too far ahead, "Your Majesty!" Roy finally caught up to him.

"Yes?" He turned around with his typical arrogant expression on his face.

"I apologize," Roy knelt and bowed his head before the prince, "I was too overwrought to realize my unruly actions. Please forgive me, friend." Roy knew that he was right to defend Peach, but he certainly didn't show it.

"Roy," Marth began, "You are my dear companion, a true ally of trust, and I look to you for strength in times of needs. I know very well that women make you weak and weakness is not a matter I wish to allow my friends or allies undertake. Princess Peach shall leave tomorrow morning."

"Considering you gave her to me," Roy said, "I would think that would be my decision, wouldn't you agree?" Marth laugh and patted his friend's back.

"My friend, you have yet astounded me with your wit," Marth chuckled, "She is indeed yours, so keep her if you wish. She pleased me some of the time; perhaps your fortunes with her will be better than mine." Marth began walking from his friend then finally left the hall.

Roy paced back to Peach's chamber now knowing that she is safe in Altea. As he entered her room, she turned to him.

"I have an idea," he said as he took her hand and quickly ran to the door. He peered out checking for any servants or if anyone else around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Link is in Hell's Chamber," Roy said then a cunning smile crept on his face, "We may not speak or warn Zelda of Link, but we can show her to him." Peach smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew you'd think of something," she said, but forgot that she was in his embrace. The two looked at each other for a moment, but broke off very quickly.

"I'll go and find Zelda, she should be in her chamber," she said, but before she had the chance to leave, Roy pulled her and slipped in an unexpected kiss on her soft lips. She broke away blushing before him.

"I don't suppose you're trying court me, good prince," she smiled. Roy couldn't help but smile back. Then she spoke, "I shall return shortly."

"Wait," he stopped her, "We must make your appearance look convincing."

"What do you mean?" The princess asked not knowing what he was trying to say about her appearance.

"If Marth is with Zelda," he started, "Tell him you wish to speak with her to apologize for your behavior and that I have dealt with you personally about not exploiting his intentions with her."

"What do you mean you _dealt with me personally_?" She asked. Roy pondered for a moment.

"If he sees bruises he'll be convinced," he said, but Peach looked shocked at his words, "No, I would never bring harm to you, Peach! Here, if you suck your arm a little, it'll look bruised, but you will not feel any pain." So Peach started rolling up her sleeve.

-------Minutes Later-------

Peach had finished her left upper arm and it looked well bruised. She smiled to Roy looking as if she was happy to have a bruise on her fair skin, but she was pleased to know how to fake a bruise.

"One more," Roy dug his face into her neck and started sucking it. Peach's eyes widen in shock, but soon she eased up and even started to like it. Finally, Roy finished her neck and examined it.

"There, that looks good," he said as Peach looked a little dazed.

"We should do that more often," Peach insisted as she smiled. Roy looked a tad bit confused, but continued with his plan.

"Quickly Peach," he said, "We have precious time to find Zelda and reveal her to Link. Meet me in the main chamber once you have Zelda." Peach nodded, left her chamber, and paced down the hall.

Peach remained quiet through the hall until finally, she found her way to the south wing of Altea Castle. She searched for Zelda's chamber, hoping Marth would not see her there as well. Then she heard voices in another chamber. It was Zelda and Marth.

No servants were around, so she crept to the door and listened to their conversation. Unfortunately, it sounded like their chat was ending for Marth had wished her good night and was coming for the door. Peach quickly, yet quietly, ran back several steps as if just arriving to the chamber. Marth opened the door and left Zelda inside.

"Your Majesty," Peach bowed revealing the "bruise" on her neck.

"What happened to your neck?" Marth asked in a monotone.

"Roy was displeased of my intrusion with your marital preparations," she remained in her curtsied position as she revealed her other "bruise" on her shoulder, "I wish to apologize to Zelda for my abrupt actions and I will speak to her kindly of your future marriage."

"Roy certainly has a way of warping women's minds," Marth said to his self as if proud of his friend, "Very well, you may speak to her, but not long, she and I have much to look over tomorrow."

"Yes certainly," Peach stood and nodded to him. He then left her in front of Zelda's chamber not even looking back, so she entered quickly.

"Peach," Zelda was almost surprised to see her, "What brings you here at this dead hour?" Peach smiled and took her hand.

"I have someone to introduce to you," she said, "But you must promise to keep this a secret, do you promise?" Zelda nodded and followed Peach out of the chamber. The two strolled down the south wing and eventually reached the main chamber where Roy waited patiently.

"This way," Roy whispered as the two followed him down the dark halls and dungeons of the lower levels. Zelda started to look a bit worried for she did not know where she was or if it was dangerous to be there. Peach held her hand in comfort.

"Worry not," Peach assured her friend, "You're safe with us." Peach smiled to her as did Zelda.

The hall was endless as it lowered even further into deep vacant dungeons. Zelda hadn't any idea where they were taking her, but if it's an introduction to someone very important , maybe it would be worth it. Zelda remained optimistic and followed her companions. They walked farther into the halls until they reached a large door with a heavy lock on it. Roy pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked it, but before he opened the door he looked at Zelda.

"Zelda," he said, "Do you wish to remember your forgotten memories?" Zelda nodded curiously.

"Good," Roy took a hold of the hand on the door, "I believe this man can help you regain them." Roy then pulled the door open very slowly until the doorway revealed Hell's Chamber.

Zelda peered inside as she stepped closer to the door, but there was no light. Roy grabbed a torch from the wall and lit all of them as they began to crackle in red flame. Then he walked back to Zelda and handed her the torch for the center was still blurred in darkness. She crept closer until she came upon a figure that was cuffed to the center spike. The figure was hunched over and not moving. Zelda approached and knelt before the unknown creature. It was clear; the figure was a man in a dirty green tunic with blonde untamed hair. She lifted his chin and looked at his face until she finally touched his cheek, but didn't remove the blindfold.

Then finally the man spoke in a soft, tender voice, "Zelda?"

_YAY!!!!!!!!! I bet you guys are just a wee bit happier now that Roy kissed Peach and Zelda has seen Link. But will Zelda remember him?_ OoOoooOOoOOooOOO!!!!! _You'll hafta read the next chapter! Who knows, maybe it'll reveal the thing you've ALL been waiting for! MWAHAHAHA! Actually no it's not...or is it? Anyway, I accept Criticism Questions Compliments Visa or Mastercard. Sorry no checks!_


	13. Chapter 13 The Cunning Friend

Hey guys, I am really sorry about not posting, but my computer crashed and I lost ALL of my files. FORTUNATELY, before I moved back to California I made a copy of my chapters, but unfortunately it only goes up to Chapter 13 (On my last computer it was up to Chapter 15) So that sux, but at least I can give you this! YAY!!!

Thank you to EVERYONE who responded to my last few chapters! I REALLY appreiciate them! Well normally I post and respond to everyone's reviews, but I'm kinda running late to vote!!! So here's **Chapter 13 The Cunning Friend.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Cunning Friend**

Her touch was all that Link could ever hope for. He embraced the soft, gentle stroke across his scarred, bleeding cheek. Zelda pitied this unfortunate creature, but how did he know her name? It seemed everyone, but her, knows who she is.

Link's blood stained the inside of her hand, although for some reason she didn't wipe it off. Instead she ripped off a strip of her silky white nightgown as Peach sat a pale of clean water beside them. Zelda dipped the cloth, drenched it, and wringed the excess water from it. She gently pressed the cool fabric over the gashes on Link's face, but he started to twitch in pain.

"I won't hurt you," she whispered as she restrained her damp shred of fabric.

"I know you wouldn't," his head was still lowered. Zelda then continued to press the cloth over his cheek.

"How did this happen to you?" She asked astonished to the suffering he had endured. Link barely lifted his head.

"Zelda," he groaned, but words did not follow.

"How do you know my name?" Her question mortified Link.

"Do you not remember me?" Link's heart felt sorrow. 'How could she not remember me?' he thought to himself.

"I am sorry," her eyes lowered in shame, "I had lost my memories, but I was told that you could help restore them."

Link then understood why Zelda hadn't been executed or imprisoned. Marth must not have known that she was the Princess of Hyrule and must be using her to his own advantage to gain knowledge of Hyrule, but she had no memory. What use would that be to him? Then he remembered what Vincen had told him. Ganondorf was in Altea Castle not too long ago. Prince Marth must have bargained Zelda for Ganondorf's alliance or for some pact.

"Can you help me?" The Hylian princess asked, but Link did not respond, "Could you at least give me your name?"

"Zelda," he started to speak as his head tilted upward to her face, "I am L..."

"Quickly!" Roy's voice echoed from the entrance, "We must return!" Peach quickly took Zelda's hand pulled her away from Link.

"Zelda?" Link's voice searched for her.

"No wait!" Her voice rung in Link's ears as she tried to come back to him.

"Zelda!" He shouted, but Roy quickly ran to the entrance.

"People stir above, we must return quickly and unnoticed," he informed the two princesses. Then he dashed over to Link.

"Do not reveal your knowledge of this meeting to anyone," Roy said quickly, "Or it will endanger our lives, including hers." Link nodded in response. "I'll bring her back soon."

With saying that, Roy put out all the torches and took the pale of water. When he shut and locked the doors behind him, he threw the pale into another dungeon and looked up at the two princesses.

"Zelda you must understand well of my words," Roy started, "Under any circumstances, do not mention this private meeting to anyone. Marth will be very furious to know that you were in the lower chambers. Especially that one."

"I understand," she said, yet she didn't know why she must keep it a secret to Marth. Nevertheless, she kept her word.

When they retuned to the main chamber, they saw several people assembling in front of the entrance. Roy told the two others to return to their chambers. After leaving him, Roy casually walked over to the crowds.

"Roy my friend," a familiar voice called out to him. It was Marth entering the main chamber. Roy immediately walked over to his side.

"What event is this at such a late hour?" Roy asked inquisitively, "Shouldn't they be asleep?"

"Would you sleep after the death of the Altean King?" Marth didn't look back at his friend, but a sly smile crept upon his deceitful face. Roy's face turned in horror.

"He's...dead?" Roy knew that Marth wanted his father put away, but this was too sudden and too early. He knew that Marth would indeed marry Princess Zelda sooner than expected.

"Yes," he replied, "Rather earlier than I anticipated, which means I must haste my engagement. I am told that Ganondorf will return within two or three sunsets to collect Zelda."

"How do you intend to appease Ganondorf by taking Zelda as your wife?" Roy asked the Altean Prince.

"If he objects," Marth paused, "Then kill him."

"With all due respect," Roy started, "Ganondorf is not a two-bit fool nor is he a frail warrior. He cannot die at our hands so easily. Delay your marriage and the alliance to compromise something else."

"I will not under any means delay my affairs to negotiate a new pact," Marth sneered at his friend, "My engagement will go forthwith the evening after tomorrow."

Marth left his friend and approached the throne that his father once sat upon. The people of the court then stood at the side lines waiting for their prince to speak.

"Friends and guests of Altea," Marth spoke as the people hushed, "I have ill news to report that my father, the King of Altea, has fallen in battle. Thus our country has no king, but your faithful prince. This tragedy is indeed an unexpected one, but fear not. We are Alteans; we can by some means find peace when there is war. So I wish to publicize a new alliance conducted with Hyrule to end the suffering my father had invoked upon us all. Unfortunately, Hyrule is without a king, so an alliance between the Princess of Hyrule and I as a prince would be futile. Instead, I wish to announce our engagement, which is to come the evening after tomorrow. That day will introduce the peace we have all longed for. Let us forget the distressful behaviors of war and bless the spirit of peace."

The crowd cheered forgetting their sorrow over the Altean King's death. Many then spoke to each other about the news until Marth finally excused the court. He then retired to his chamber, but before he would continue, he approached Zelda's chamber and entered it.

Zelda lied upon the bed, but she wasn't asleep. Her body turned to Marth as he crept closer to her and caressed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," Marth unknowingly said to himself. Zelda smiled to him, but her eyes turned away.

"What troubles you?" He asked as she tried not to expose her knowledge of the man in the lower chambers.

"I...uh..." she uttered, "I suppose I'm a little upset over tearing my gown. When I left Peach's chamber, I slipped and as I stepped forward, I accidentally tore off a strip of it. How clumsy of me."

"Ah Zelda," he stroked her blonde hair, "Perhaps we must get you dressed in another gown." Marth began tugging her gown up to her thighs, but Zelda pushed his hands down.

"Marth!" She laughed a little, thinking he was joking, "How indecent! Are you intending to threaten my chastity before marriage?"

"You're a virgin?" Marth said as delightful thoughts come to mind.

"Why yes," Zelda answered, then suddenly realizing that she had remembered something from her past, "Oh goodness, I had just remembered that. Marth, I'm beginning to remember!"

"Do you remember everything?" He asked seriously.

"No, not yet," she replied, "But even still, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes," he planted a fake smile across his face, "Well, my lady, I should let you rest, our engagement is coming soon. My people urge us to wed the evening after tomorrow." Zelda nodded plainly as she dug herself under the covers and fell to a fast slumber.

Marth immediately left her chamber, quickly walked through the corridor, and made his way to Roy's Chamber. He opened the door and found Roy sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"Come," Marth insisted in a stern tone. Roy then followed his friend, which led them both to the depths of the lower chambers.

Thoughts ran through Roy's mind for he did not know if Marth found out about the three entering Hell's Chamber or if he had something planned for Link.

"Marth," Roy said, "What business do we have down here?"

"Zelda's lost memories are returning," he answered as he continued his way towards Hell's Chamber.

"So what do you intend to do?" He asked.

"I will insure her memories remain lost," Marth then approached the door to the chamber Link waited inside. He pulled out his dagger that Link had found when he searched for Zelda. Roy knew what Marth was going to do. He was going to kill Link all because he was angered to know that Zelda will soon regain her memory and Marth didn't want Link to be apart of her life anymore.

"Marth, calm yourself," Roy insisted, but Marth entered the chamber, "If you insist on killing him, why bring me here?"

"I need you to hold him still, Roy," he answered, "I want him to feel the wrath of my blade."

"No!" Roy restraint his friend, "Marth listen to my words, I have a plan to appease Ganondorf's broken promise, but it requires this man."

"He wants Zelda, no one else," Marth stammered.

"Are you certain?" He asked, "You not of who this man really is do you?" Marth lowered his dagger, then Roy continued, "Link is the great hero of Hyrule, he has connections with the Royal Family as you already know, but I assure you that you know not of this. He is the only man who can slay Ganondorf." Marth's eyebrows raised a little.

"He will be of use if you intend to make Zelda your wife," Roy's words pierced Link's ears. He wanted to lash out on Marth, but he bottled his anger instead.

"Very well," Marth then sheathed his dagger, but while he was looking down in the direction of the dagger's cover, he saw a strip of fabric that was stained with blood. Roy looked at it as well, but realized it was the strip of fabric Zelda used to clean Link. As Marth picked it up, he felt it and smelt the stains.

"What is this?" Marth looked at his friend oddly. Roy however tried to look as calm as he could, so he thought up a lie.

"I sent one of the maids to clean his wounds," Roy replied, "If you intend to keep him alive, you must keep him healthy especially used against Ganondorf."

Marth then tucked the soiled cloth into his pouch. He passed Roy and left him with Link inside Hell's Chamber. Once Marth was clearly out of sight, Roy knelt down to Link's side.

"How did you know I defeated Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"I didn't," Roy answered, and then realized what Link had just said, "Wait, you defeated Ganondorf?!"

"This marriage between Marth and Zelda," Link changed the subject, "How soon will it take place?"

"Too soon," he replied, "But worry not, I have plan. This coming afternoon, I shall unlock the door. There will be a long cloak tied to wall next to you when you leave this chamber so you may disguise yourself. Also, I will rest your sword underneath it so you'll be armed. Zelda's chamber is in the south wing of the castle; you'll find a white sash over the handle so you'll recognize it's her chamber. I'll tell her that an escort is to accompany her through the market that concerns her marriage. Once you're both outside of the castle, I'll arrange a horse for you both to ride on. Head south for that is where your kingdom lies."

"Will Marth be of any interference?" Link asked.

"I'll distract him," Roy answered, "You just make sure that no one notices you. And if you are, simply say you are to escort Zelda to Marth's presence. They will not interrupt you if Marth had given you those orders."

"Thank you, my friend," Link said gratefully, "But what of these shackles?"

"Here," Roy pulled out the ring of keys and removed one key in particular. He then placed it in Link's hand. "Listen for the lock on the door to open," Roy then left him and locked the door to Hell's Chamber.

Roy looked back at the door, hoping his scheme will follow as planned. Then he began walking away from the chamber leaving Link with his trust and hopes. However as he walked towards the other end of the hall from Hell's Chamber, a shadow lingered behind one of the pillars who had listened to Roy's plot. The figure then revealed its form. He looked very furious and almost infuriated enough to murder Roy. The shadowy figure was Marth.

So how'd you folks like the chapter? I hope it wasn't too long! Well, I must go and vote now, and as soon as I get back, I'll get started on writing Chapter 14! YAY for you! Well don't forget to review! Questions/Compliments/Criticisms are always welcomed!!!


	14. Chapter 14 Undying Hope PART 1

Hey everyone! WOW! This took fricken forever! Sorry about not posting...I'm trying to focus on my AA in Theatre/Film and it's taking forever! Geeze! Well anyway, I got around writing again, however I have good news and bad news about this chapter. The good news is that this chapter was soooooooo long and I spent soooooooooo much time into it that it's split into two parts. The bad news is that this chapter is more informational than the next chapter (I personally don't like informational chapters...GIMME ACTION!)...

SoulessCalibur: Awwwe...I'm sorry! Look! I updated! That should make you happy!

Moonbeam: Heh, glad you liked that part! I was kinda nervous when I wrote that part, hoping it didn't sound sexual or anything! But that's good! LxZ Always!...but in this story? Hmmmm...

Shebythedogdemoness: LOL nice dialogue! Although Link and Zelda are around the same age as Marth in this fic!

math-nerds-unite: Thank you! I will!

ChinchillaDragoon: Gee thanks! Yeah, those are probably my worst on going problems and what's worse is that I KNOW I do them too! I'm a freak! j/k! Thanks for your review!

Sweswe: Awe thank you! Whoa! That's a lot of jumbled up weird words...uh...smiles nervously thanks!

BlackDranzer39781: Yes I DO mind updating! And just to shut your trap, here's a chapter! j/k! Enjoy! ;)

oOoDancingQueenoOo: Sings feel the beat on that tamberein! OH YEAAAAH! You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life! Ooooh! See that girl...stops singing oops! Sorry, I kinda got carried away with your name! ...uh...enjoy chapter 14!

Clario: Thanks I will!

Link007: Really? I hear my dog barking in the back yard and my tv on in the other room...OH! ET is on tonight! Thanks for your review!

Hylian Princess: Yeah, I love them cliffies! hehehe! I'm not going to tell you! Read this chapter to find out!

Seiiyu: Blushes hehehe! You always know how to make me smile! j/k! Thanks for the R&R!

xAngelxOfxDeathx: Heh, you're gonna be SOOOOOOOO fricken suprised when you read the ENTIRE story! HAHAHA! ...uh...or will you? shifty eyes

happyham: Look! I updated! See!

Some Say the World will END.: HA! Well I fooled you! I updated! AGAIN!

Sweden: Tee-Hee! Thank you!

Nintendo Maniac: Yeah I hope so too...wait! I'm the writer! I already know that Marth...uh...READ!

princess of destiny: I can definetly agree! Marth's very wicked!

fadedxlight: Yes, and you've been patiently waiting for this chapter too! Thanks for not sending the "hounds"! j/k! Hope you like the chapter!

zeldaisthebest: Couldn't agree with you name any more! ;) Thanks for your review!

ArizonaGoddess89: Ah yes, Marth is a perv, hmmm many would definetly agree with you in this story. In my story, Ganondorf somehow escaped the sacred realm. I'm not gonna get too much into detail with that in my story, but I just might mention it later on.

animereader1: Shivers to the squirtgun that you point at my head as I am frantically holding still and crying Y...y..yes...whatever...sniffle...you say... J/K! Ha! Thanks!

DLandZel: Awe thanks! Yeah, in my opinion as well, Zelda is the most beautiful girl of the Smash Bros. Melee. Samus is hot, but hotness and beauty are very different. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

OKAY! FINALLY! Gosh! That was a LOT of reviews! Dang you guys really like this story! Heh, the pressures on! Thank you guys SOOOO much for your reviews and just to show how much I appreciate them, on my profile, I am able to upload pictures. I think only one though, but because I'm multi-talented, I'm gonna also try to post sketches of updated chapters. I'm a decent artist, so I'll consider posting my work, but I also intend to post other work from other fans (With their permission of course!). Now I just gotta figure out how to do it! Well anyway, I'm keeping you all from the chapter! ENJOY!

Chapter 14

Undying Hope PART 1

His eyes flinched, his teeth scraped, and his thick blood boiled for nothing had angered him more than the betrayal from his most trusted companion. Marth wasn't going to take any precautions with this situation. He must kill his friend. However, he didn't want to do it right away. Roy will suffer in very many ways before he meets his doom.

The prince stormed from the entrance of the lower chambers. Once he made his way through the main chamber, he walked quickly down the hall and into his den. He began thinking to himself, plotting how he will find revenge so sinister upon his friend. Then it came to him; Roy was highly fond of the Princess Peach. Immediately, he thought of a hand full of conniving, deceitful punishments that he could implant upon Peach, which would affect Roy even worse. Though, he didn't want to rape her, for some reason, he couldn't. He thought of Zelda and how he wanted her and no one else. It was very odd. Then he called over a servant.

"Your Majesty," a skinny male servant approached him, "Is there anything I can be of service to you?"

"I wish for the lady Zelda to accompany my chamber tomorrow night," the prince ordered, "See that her belongings are here in the morning. And one other matter; inform me immediately when Roy or Peach leave their chambers." The servant bowed and hurried out of the chamber.

Fog spread over the land as the rays of sunlight dewed in the horizon. Morning had come and Roy's plot was on the brink of failure. Marth looked out through his window as the sun shone upon his face. He longed for Zelda, but why? Did he love her? Is it some odd infatuation? She belonged to him and no one else, but could it be love? Marth shook away such ridiculous thoughts as he began walking to the corridor outside.

In the hall, he passed several servants carrying Zelda's wardrobe and accessories to his chamber. Zelda, who was still asleep in her bed, looked radiant in her silk gown. Once the servants had finished up in the room, Marth picked her up from her bed and took her to his lair. Her head nuzzled to the warmth of his brace as he carried the sleeping princess through the hall and into the chamber. When they were inside, he rested her body on top of the large, soft bed and laid next to her. She began turning a little bit, which gave Marth the opportunity to scoop her in his arms. He then kissed her forehead and rested her head on his chest. They laid there until the sun was completely up.

Roy stared out to the horizon through his small window. The sun shone quite brightly, but clouds were in a short distance from it's brilliance. Could this be a bad omen? He shook his head escaping from his paranoia. 'They will succeed,' he thought as he let out a sigh, 'They must, for the sake of all who are good!'

The red haired prince took his blue cape and whirled it around his shoulders. As he fastened it together, he made his way through the door and passed several servants. His pace was quick, but steady as his direction followed to Peach's dorm. She was to wait for Roy's orders, which were to be given in the morning. He gave a slight rapping at her door and waited until she answered and tugged him in.

"Did you not get any sleep?" She noticed the dark curves just below his eyes.

"No, I've been thinking about other strategies to enforce the current one," he answered shamelessly, "If Link should ever encounter any trouble tonight, he needs to be well prepared."

"Tonight?" Peach's face turned to concern, "I thought we were to do this during the day as originally planned."

"It was planned so," he said, "But unfortunately, I overheard some servants gossiping. Marth instructed them to take Zelda's belongings and herself to his chamber for tonight. Everything is already set there, too. So we need to plan a rendevous for Zelda and Link outside of Marth's custody."

"Have her visit me here," she started, "And we'll inform Link to go to my chamber instead. My only concern is how to seperate Zelda from Marth."

Roy thought to himself for a short while. He pondered of how he could distract Marth without Zelda's presence. Then it occured to him; they haven't discussed any current events or casualties of the war in weeks. Not to mention, neither Zelda or Peach would be allowed in their presence due to confidential procedures.

"I'll perform a private meeting with him about the war," he told the princess, "It should give enough time for Link and Zelda to meet and escape Altea."

"Wonderful," she smiled, "I just hope everything goes accordingly, it would be terrible if Zelda is forced to do anything vile for Marth!" Suddenly, the door flung open as several soldiers walk in and approach Princess Peach.

"Your Grace," the soldier bowed in respect, "His Majesty has several concerns of which you must be excused from His Grace."

"Concerns?" Roy's tone was filled with anger, "What concerns are these?"

"My apologies, Your Highness," the soldier bowed to his presence, "I know not of these concerns, I am simply carrying out orders. My suggestion is to speak with him."

Roy turned to his love with the upmost fear and anger in his eyes. He did not know why Marth would summon her especially to keep away from him. Nevertheless, he couldn't show any emotion in his eyes or the soldiers may notice and report such behavior to Marth. Peach, with grace and poise as any princess should show, turned to him.

"Oh, such a day it is!" Peach laughed, "Zelda would need my assistance with her wedding arrangements, of course!" She smiled to Roy keeping his spirits up. The princess then left with the soldiers. Prince Roy sighed almost in grief, but mostly worried of Peach's business with Marth. What would he want from her?

"Ah lovely to see you Peach," Marth smiled, which for some odd reason suprised Peach. She slightly curtsied as he took her hand and kissed it, "Your looking very well this morning."

"Thank you," she said politely, but why was he acting like this? He was never charming after his courtship with Zelda. "May I ask what your concern is that requires my presence?"

"Yes of course," he said as he guided her towards the window of the den. Peach kept a slight distance from his hand that lingered near her upper back. She felt a weird chill that fluttered up her spine.

"I must ask you to accompany Zelda for the day," Marth said, however Peach looked a little confused, "I know that you both are very good companions and keep each other company every day, but today, I wish that you never leave her, not even for a short simple moment."

"Is there something that troubles you that requires her and I to be together so closely?" She asked.

"Not in particular," he turned away from her, "Unless, of course, you know of anything that would threaten our marraige tomorrow evening."

"Nothing that I could even imagine would interupt tomorrow," Peach said innocently as Marth simply nodded.

"Good," he said as he began facing the window, "Because I intend to take her this night."

"This night?" Peach nearly gasped, she hoped he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying, "What exactly do you mean?" Marth gave her a sort of mischevious look intending he will sleep with Zelda.

"Before your wedding?" She wanted to lash out, but she remained calm, "What makes you believe that she would give it up to you so easily?" Peach's face looked sterned almost like enraged mother over her young.

"Why not ask the same question about yourself, Peach?" Marth's words stabbed her like a thousand daggers piercing her heart. Never had anyone in her life said something so hurting or disrespectful. She felt the wetness of her tears escaping her eyes as one by one each fell down her cheek. Silence was all that Marth could listen to, but Peach heard the aches and screams of her heart. She wanted to run away, but she stayed and kept thinking to herself to remain strong.

"Zelda is in love with me," Marth smiled, "She will show it, I will assure that." The prince began to walk away from Peach until he finally spoke right before he left the den.

"Now go to her," he said, "She waits for you."


	15. Chapter 15 Undying Hope PART 2

**OH HOLY FRICKEN FLYING CRAP! I hope you ALL are happy! I just spent the last five and a half hours finishing up this chapter...JUST FOR YOU! My GOD! MY BUTT IS SORE! I NEVER WANNA SIT AGAIN! Well anyway, enough of my problems! This chapter is gonna make you pee your pants off! You WILL like it! (you may not notice, but I have a gun pointed to the screen!) I mean it! Anyway, FYI on the next chapter, it might be rated R (well M in the new ratings ) because there's gonna be some stuff that I REALLY REALLY REALLY do not want to expose to young children! So I may change this to rated M because of it or just warn it in my comments for you all read the chapter. Btw, I am updating on my picture in my profile. To those who didn't read my last chapter, DARN YOU TO HECK (j/k) and every chapter of this story, I will post a picture of a scene or character in my profile. I'm considering posting several pictures per chapter (even though I am only to post one at a time). Okay! On with the reviews!**

**_Hylian Princess_: Oh, just you wait 'til the next chapter! It gets much worse! omg! I needa shut up! EEEEE! Oh gee! I thought that last chapter was less cliffy...oh crap! uh...you might wanna avoid the end of this chapter! heh-heh...you dance in chairs! ME TOO! You rock!**

**_ArizonaGoddess89_: Whew! Thanx! Oh, an "AA" means Association in Arts, it's a degree like MA (Master in Arts), BA (Bachelor in Arts), etc. Yup, you can DEFINETELY say this chapter is quite action packed! ;) Well, let's see here...if you're going into theatre (or film), the best states to live in are New York and California (obviously!), but there are cities that have well known theatre companies like in Chicago they have Second City (which is for actors/actresses who are into comedy...Mike Meyers taught there!)...OH! London is a great place to go for theatre! Probably one of the best places to study from is...oh crap! I can't remember! ARG! This is gonna kill me! Well, I know another place there that's also good (I can't remember the name either, but I DO know that Orlando Bloom attended that college! wink-wink to the Bloom groupies) GOSH! The name is at the tip of my tongue! GRRR! Well, I'll probably remember the name later, if I do, I'll email you or post it! Oh, as far as what you'd when majoring in theatre, it really just depends on what college you go to and what they have to offer. My college has probably the best theatre program in California (even though I absolutely HATED IT!), but in some of my classes we wrote papers and reports, but in the hands on classes, we read, memorized, and studied scenes or monologues. They were fun until I found out how redundant the classes were! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**_oOoDancingQueenoOo_: resist...singing! Oh, you just wait and see!**

**_SoulessCalibur_: YAY! I made you happeh! Woo-hoo! Oh god! You'll love this chapter! EEEK! EEERERM! I'm excited!**

**_fadexlight_: You won't hafta wait any longer! READ! Or I'll make you read!**

**_crystalicios_: Oh wonderful! Yeah, I can well agree with the formal thing. Don't get me wrong, I like the modern dialogue in other fics, but I prefer writing formal (unless I write something fun!). Enjoy this SUPER-DUPER MARVELOUS CHAPTER!**

**_BabyDoll72489_: Oh yay! Thanks for reading! I'm super glad you like the plot!**

**_m_: Right back at ya! ;) Thank you!**

**OKAY! That just about sums up the reviews! And if you haven't noticed, I'm super excited for you to read this chapter! I wonder why! HMMMMM...well, enjoy chapter 15...cuz I KNOW you will ;)**

Chapter 15

Undying Hope Part 2

Anger, sadness, and fear were all the emotions that captured Peach's heart as she watched Marth waltz pass the doors of the den. His words had disturbed her greatly, enough to even bring the most terrifying and angst memories of not only Marth, but of other's as well. She would never forgive him of saying something like that to her. However, Peach drew back her pain and concentrated on the plan.

The Mushroom Princess was indeed fortunate to have Zelda all to herself for the entire day that is until Marth requires the Hylian in his bed that night. Thoughts of such disgust ran through her mind as she paced through the doors and towards Zelda's new chamber. Marth had grown more sinister and possessive than ever! What provoked him to such a careless, ruthless behavior? Peach's thoughts couldn't answer such a question. She almost felt any reason for that question could do it no justice. Now, more than ever, Peach felt a strong hate towards Marth. Her hatred longed for Marth to feel the consequences of hurting those who are good at heart.

It wasn't until Peach reached Zelda's chamber that she felt a strange feeling. She felt as though her deepest thoughts have been provoked and now they craved vengance. The plan would satisfy that craving greatly. Peach had just found a new passion besides Roy; she wanted to hurt Marth emotionally.

Peach gave a rap at the door in front of her. For some reason, she felt a stinging thought that begged her to leave immediately. She thought it was probably nonsense, but as the door opened with hesitation, she found a bewildered look drawing upon her face for she saw something that she had not expected to encounter.

Hell's Chamber

Roy heard the drops of contaminated water fall to the puddles on the stone floor. There was darkness all around, but his torch lit his path. As he stepped closer to Hell's Chamber, he sensed the foul smell of several deceased prisoners. Some were Altean, while others were foreigners, Hylian perhaps. Roy covered his nose and mouth to relieve the stentch from his nostrils until finally he approached the door of his destination.

The young prince glimpsed over his shoulder to make sure no one had been lurking his way unseen. He sensed no one was around or even close enough to hear him, so he continued with his plan. Roy pulled out his ring of keys and unlocked the large padlock on the door. The sounds of the lock echoed faintly between the walls, but high pitched squeak of the hinges were louder. Still, no one heard the cry of the door.

Roy peered in to see if Link was alone, which he was. The Hylian sat in the center still chained to the spike that bound him in the cell. A moment of silence passed until Roy gave his orders to Link.

"She waits for you in Peach's chamber," Roy's voice gave Link relief, "I shall tie a white sash to the handle of her door so you may identify it. There, you will meet them and we will guide you to the outskirts of Altea so you may ride back to Hyrule. Be quick and unsuspicious, the chamber is in the East Wing of the castle, which is to your right when you enter the castle grounds." Roy began to turn and leave him.

"Wait," Link stopped Roy, "Let me see you before you depart. If I should happen to fight a crowd of Alteans, I'd prefer not to harm you." Roy almost laughed at Link's comment as the Hylian unlocked his bindings and removed his own blindfold. He saw the red haired man stand half way in his presence, his other half was covered by the large wooden door.

"Your cloak and weaponry lay outside next to this chamber. I bid you fortune, good friend," with saying that, Roy left Link in his own fate and hope.

Link stood up and stretched his arms and legs. They ached greatly, but Link forced his pain away. He must prepare himself physically so that he wouldn't be weak if he should fight. The Hylian began to stretch and strengthen up for the plan. After finishing up a twenty minute session on his muscles, Link peeked outside Hell's Chamber and noticed his belongings. He tied the cloak around his neck and armed himself with his sword and bow. Finally, he made his way up to the castle grounds.

Castle Grounds

Roy walked through the corridor that led to Peach's chamber. As he reached the door, he pulled out a long white sash and tied it to the handle. When he finished it, a long shadow crept up behind him, which darkened the lower half of the door. Roy turned to find Marth standing behind him.

"Good friend," Marth smiled, "I believe you asked for a quick council in my quarters, did you not?"

"Yes," Roy turned completely so Marth wouldn't see the white sash, "How terrible of me to forget our appointment!"

"Come now," the sinister prince spoke, "Let's hurry this meeting, I have other arrangements later." Roy nodded as they made their way to Marth's Quarters.

As they entered the chamber and made themselves comfortable in the cushioned chairs, Marth began discussing mostly of the usual matters of war. They spoke mostly of casualties and their strongest and weakest fronts, but it wasn't until they discussed the marriage that is to come the next evening did their conversation turn a bit.

"Marrying Zelda will be the perfect way to end the war," Marth spoke out his thoughts, "Our marriage will unite our kingdoms and we will dominate any other country that may oppose us."

"But what of her memory?" Roy asked, "What will happen if she remembers her past and wishes to depart you for Link?"

"She won't," Marth left his words untouched.

"Remember or leave you?" He asked a bit fiercely.

"Perhaps both," the blue haired prince sneered, "She will not, under any means, leave me, but I will make her forget Link. Yet if she refuses, I will threaten his life. She would not dare endanger his pathetic, useless life if she possessed a heart."

"Do you possess one?" Roy's question left Marth in silence, yet he showed no emotion until an earie smile crossed on his face. The look almost sickened Roy.

"I believe it is about time for you to find out," Marth finally spoke, "Good friend." Marth and Roy exited the chamber only for Marth to lead his general prince towards Peach's chamber.

Link finally reached the castle grounds and noticed there were very few soldiers out on watch. He lowly crept to the East Wing of the castle with his hood covering his head. As he made his way around the corners, consistantly looking back to make sure no one followed him, he found the white sash that was tied to a handle on a door. This was Peach's chamber! He pushed the door open, but when he looked inside, he found a blonde haired lady who looked beatened. Tears ran down her face, but her eyes begged him to leave.

"Peach?" Link's voice was worried for she looked as though she was in pain.

"Link," she uttered, then looked to her left, which to Link's vision was covered by the door. He slowly opened the door and found a large group of soldiers waiting for him. There were too many to fight off, then Peach lashed out, "Run!"

One of the soldiers slapped Peach with his back hand very hard causing her to fall to the ground as the other soldiers headed towards Link. But as the Hylian turned around to run away, he found Marth in his direction and Roy just behind him. Marth looked very satisfied with what he saw, but Roy was terrified. Nothing brought more fear into his gut ever in his life. Then Peach was taken out of the chamber.

"Your Majesty," said one of the soldiers who held Peach, "Are your orders at hand?"

"Yes, do what you please," he smiled, "Then kill her."

Roy's anger burned like a hot red flame. He drew his sword, but Marth had already anticipated his doings. Roy rushed his sword at Marth, but Marth returned his bite with a blow against the general prince's sword. The clashing of swords and cries of Peach bounced off the walls of the corridor. Link drew his sword and began slashing his way through the soldiers to find Peach.

Eight men were at Peach like hungry dogs. They beat her and tore her garments from her body, but Link finally reached them before they could carry on their lust. He fought them one by one until Roy managed to escape Marth's attacks and help fight to rescue Peach. The two men kept fighting their way through as Peach laid on the ground terrified of the men before her. Roy looked up at Link and spoke.

"Rescue your princess while I rescue mine!" He shouted. Link nodded and made his way in the opposite direction. Marth took a blow at him, but Link reflected his attack.

Marth was not going to let Link go so easily. He continued to swing his peice at Link, but the Hylian deflected his blows. Link knew he couldn't fight Marth to the death, not with so many soldiers around. The Hylian then fled to a much larger space down the corridor. They continued to fight with their rapiers at hand and their hatred in their hearts.

Link's sword sliced through the air and darted towards Marth, but Marth was also good in defense. Their swords clashed on and on making loud echoes that poured through the corridors and chambers. Several soldiers began rushing to their prince to help fight, but Link slashed right through them if they tried. Link was an excellent warrior indeed! Marth knew that Link had no intension of going down easily. He fought harder to destroy his Hylian foe, but his attacks took too much of his energy. Then Link, at a daring moment of Marth's hesitation, spun around to Marth's back and held his rapier at the prince's throat.

"Back!" Link shouted at the soldiers, some hesitated, "Back! Or I slit your heir's throat!" Marth's face was grim, not exposing any fear to the blade that threatened his neck. Still, the soldiers hesitated.

"Step back," Marth's voice was still calm. Was he planning something or was he afraid to show fear?

"Bring Roy and Peach unharmed!" Link shouted at the other soldiers. They ran off and shortly, they brought Peach and Roy before Link. They looked a little beaten, but not wincing in too much pain.

"Flee this place," Link ordered the two lovers, "Find your place with friends, safely." Roy understood what Link was telling him. Link implied for them to go to Hyrule to meet him and Zelda there.

"But Link," Roy began, "What of..."

"Just go!" Link interupted. Roy and Peach then took his orders and left Link alone with Marth's life in his hands and dozens of soldiers surrounding them.

"You will not live if you kill me," Marth muttered at the hooded Hylian.

"Where is she?" Link's voice growled like a fierce angry tiger, desperately wanting to kill its prey.

Marth didn't say a word, which angered Link even more. His blade drew closer to the prince's throat as a bit of blood trickled down his neck. Link did not care for Marth's life, he desperately wanted to end him right there, but he needed to know where Zelda was.

"Where is she!" He shouted once more, but his tone was more fierce and desperate. Link turned the prince around to face him. He wanted to see Marth's face. The Hylian grabbed his throat and held the sword to the prince's face as Marth's hands clenched Link's wrist. Then Marth saw something in the distance behind Link. He looked over Link's shoulder and Link noticed it. His head turned, but his hood covered most of his vision. Then he saw her.

"Zelda?" Link whispered, but his defense was down. Marth knocked Link's grip from his neck and grabbed for his sword. Link held tight to the hilt as did Marth, but Link's failure came with a punch to his chest. He lost his grip and his sword, and the Hylian knelt down gasping for air.

Zelda inched herself closer to the group of men. She saw many soldiers almost circling around Marth and a hooded man. There was something going on there that beckoned her, so she paced even closer. Then her vision became clearer; she saw Marth with an Altean dagger in his hand and a man kneeling in front of him.

Marth grabbed Link's hood off his head and held the dagger at his throat. Zelda recogized the man; he was the one in the chamber who knew about her! She rushed towards them begging Marth to stop. The princess pushed her way though the soldiers until she approached Marth and Link. Link's head was forced down by Marth's hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked in astonishment, "You don't mean to kill him, do you?"

Marth was silent, he couldn't do or say anything to explain himself. Zelda looked at Marth with disappointment, which stung his heart greatly. She looked down at the pitiful creature. He was bleeding.

"Release him," she ordered then looked at Marth, "Now!" Marth removed his dagger from Link's neck as Zelda knelt down to cup his cheeks with her palms. She held face to meet hers and the flow of blue poured into her eyes from his. Then, after all this time, it struck her. Her face turned from worry to amazement until she finally whispered that confirmed her memory, "Oh goddesses...Link..."

**_O...M...G! O...M...G! O...M...G!_ DID YOU READ THAT! I KNOW I DID! HA-HA! Zelda's memory is BACK! She remembers Link! HOLY FRICKEN FLYING CRAP! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? hehehehe! Well, it only gets juicier from here on out! Btw, let me know how I should rate the next chapter (I mean, if I should change it to rate M or just post a warning in the beginning of the chapter). Well anyway...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm dying to know what you guys think of this chapter! So pleeeeeeeeeze! Let me know! Comments/Questions/Criticism...you name it, they're welcomed! Thanx a bunch!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Bargain's Worth

_**Hey guys! YAY! My computer is working again! Yippidee-doo! Okay, so to begin, I don't have a lot of time to as of this moment cuz I'm headin' out the door with some pals. But THANK YOU TO YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE! Don't Worry! I'll respond in the next chapter! OH! TOTALLY FORGOT!**_

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R/MC-17! ABSOLUTELY NO JOKE! If you're not mature enough to handle nudity or sexual/violent scenarios, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! I mean it! Such content IS exposed in this chapter! For those who wish not to read this chapter, I'll post a short mini summary of it in the next!**

_**Enjoy Chapter 16!**_

Chapter 16

The Bargain's Worth

Streams of lost memories filled the empty holes in Zelda's mind. Everything and everyone came to her all at once in a single strike. There was nothing she could forget now that she had Link with her, nothing. She embraced her true love as they knelt and held tight to each other. Link raced his hands up to her face and pulled it to his, kissing her passionately, forgetting the dozens of soldiers around them, and the hot angered Marth standing behind him. The warmth of her kiss filled the aches and pains his heart and soul had possessed. Nothing could ever disturb their embrace or their love. Finally, the two broke off and looked into each other's blue eyes. Love was heavily in recognition. Zelda smiled to her love.

"Link," she whispered, but loud enough for Marth to have heard, "I remember!" Link smiled to her, but Marth glared with all the hatred in his heart as he pulled Link up and threw him to his soldiers.

"Marth!" Zelda exclaimed, "What are you doing!" Marth glanced back at her and then at Link and the soldiers.

"Kill him," he ordered as he stepped towards Zelda.

"NO!" Her eyes widened, Marth took her by her upper arm and began pulling her with him, "NO, PLEASE!" The princess looked back at Link. The soldiers threw him down to the floor, they began beating him senselessly until they finally drew their swords at him. Zelda struggled from Marth's grip and managed to escape from it. She fled to Link and sheilded his defenseless body.

"Zelda!" Marth shouted. The prince's eye turned from a hot, beaming glare to a soft, worried look. He ran towards the two lovers and stood before Zelda. She looked up at him with a glare.

"If you wish to kill him," she started, "Then you will go through me first!"

Marth paused in his thoughts. She really did love him! Nothing had ever hurt Marth so much, but why feel such an emotion? Now, he had realized that he too was very much in love with Zelda. He wanted her badly, he wanted her all to himself as his love, not Link's. Then, an old idea came back to him.

"I shall spare him," Marth said, "If you wish." Zelda knew Marth had a catch if he spared Link's life. She looked at him with a condescending eye.

"You will spare him?" Zelda asked, Marth nodded, "If you do, you must promise that he shall live and not be harmed in any way."

"I understand," the Altean prince held his calm face; Zelda knew something was up, "But this is not a charitable offer, my princess. We will bargain over Link's life."

"With what?" Her voice shook, fearing what he would say to a bargain.

"Tomorrow evening," he began, "We will wed to be husband and wife. We will live together under my castle. I shall care for you under my watchful eye and you will bear us our children." His words stung her ears. Zelda's eyes gleamed like tiny pools of water about to overflow.

"Zelda don't!" Link shouted, "I would rather die than allow some filth of scum take you away." Zelda looked back to him with all the angst and saddness her heart could bear. Link knew Zelda couldn't bear to watch him die, he knew his words were futile to her ears. The princess looked deeply into his eyes and kissed his tender lips one last time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear.

"I will rescue you, Zelda," he whispered back with a determined tone, "I promise." Finally, Zelda's tears flowed down her cheeks, but before she could take Link into her embrace, Marth grabbed her off of Link.

"I've seen enough," Marth growled, "Do you consent to our bargain?" The two stood in front of each other with Zelda's back to Link. Marth faced only Zelda, but in the corner of his eye, he saw the fierce look on Link's face.

"Yes," Zelda tried her hardest to stop the streams of tears. She swallowed her pain, "I consent."

"Good," Marth stepped past her making a quick breeze against her blonde flowing hair. He walked towards the soldiers, "Lock him in the North tower and see that he remains there."

The soldiers nodded and pulled Link off the ground. Link began to struggle, but several soldiers held him down and locked him in irons. Marth was very satisfied to see this, but rather disappointed that he couldn't kill Link with his bare hands. Zelda looked back at Link one last time as he vanished into the blackness of the corridor.

Marth turned to Zelda and approached her, but her eyes were still on the point of where she last saw her love disappear. He crossed around to her back side and slid his arms around her thin waist and up her torso as he began smelling the fresh scent of her hair and then to her neck.

"You're mine," he whispered into her ear as he began kissing her neck. Zelda struggled and pushed herself from him.

"I agreed to marry you," she said harshly, "Not to love you."

"You will learn to love me," Marth took her shoulders from behind her and pulled the back of her body to press his front, "I'll teach you." He began nibbling and sliding his tongue around her ear. Zelda shook her shoulders away from his hands and turned to face him. She found herself backing up to the wall behind her as Marth drew in closer and closer.

Marth leaned his hand against the wall beside Zelda's head as his body inched closer to her's. His face smiled like a dominant preditor about pounce on its victim. Zelda felt her whole body tremble in fear. Then, Marth tilted his face closer to her's to lean into a kiss. The princess quickly stepped out of his grasp, but his other arm caught her waist and pulled her to him again. He pushed her against the wall as his body merged into her's. His hot stinging breath smothered her face as he pushed his face into her's and violently kissed the princess. Zelda would not return his kiss, which didn't please Marth. He broke off and looked at her again.

"I love only one man, Prince Marth," Zelda stammard, "Link is the only one who could ever be worthy enough to possess my feelings and my heart." Marth's frustration was getting worse.

The prince grabbed the princess and pulled her to follow him. They quickly walked through the corridors and through the halls of the castle until they reached Marth's chamber. Zelda kept struggling to escape his grip, but it led her to no success. He opened the door and pulled her into his chamber. It was dark, pitch black in fact. What was Marth going to do? Then finally, Zelda felt a hand make its way up her back.

"Marth, please!" Zelda cried as she escaped the hand's trace. Her eyes barely adjusted to the darkness of the room. She ran around a large rectangular object and hid behind it.

Silence passed through the blackness of the room, which frightened Zelda even more with every passing second. She held her breath and kept still hoping Marth couldn't hear her. Then she heard a match light in the distance of darkness. For the first time in Zelda's life, she feared the light. Shadows lurked around the walls as they stretched high and etched as if pointing in her direction. The light against the wall next to Zelda became brighter. After the long seconds of anticipation passed, her fear finally came before her presence. Marth, with a candle lamp in his hand, looked down at Zelda, who was knealing on the floor beside a large bed.

Marth set the lamp on top of a wooden table beside him as Zelda got up and rushed passed him to the door. However, Marth didn't stop her, but Zelda found out why. The door was locked and she couldn't get it opened. She looked back and saw Marth holding a ring of keys in his other hand. He threw the keys to her feet.

"Go ahead, princess," Marth said with a sinister grin planted upon his face, "Make you're escape."

Zelda quickly picked up the keys and turned to unlock the door, but which key opened it? She quickly glanced back and saw Marth slowly walking towards her. Again, she turned to the ring of keys as they fumbled in her hands. The princess tried the first four keys, but none of them would fit in the keyhole. Then she tried the fifth key, but it wouldn't turn. She tried the next three keys on the ring, but none of them would turn in the keyhole. It wasn't until she came upon the last key did she feel Marth's presence behind her. Her eyes looked up at the door and noticed his dark shadow stretching up before her.

"You're not letting me go, are you?" Her voice trembled in fear, but her mind already knew the answer. She felt his hand cover her's with the last key in it. He helped turned the key with her and it turned all the way, but somehow, the lock didn't open.

"It's seems not," Marth's grin said it all. He knew that none of those keys would work on that lock. Zelda's breaths became more heavy as did Marth's.

The princess felt his hot breath against her shoulders. Then he turned her around to look at her. His eyes were well full of lust. She noticed his cape was removed as well as most of his armor. He was now in a simple jerkin.

Zelda tried keeping her body from touching his, but he forced himself closer to her. He pressed his very warm body against her's as he held her face and kissed it again. The Hylian princess tried pushing him away from her, but he was too strong. His body wasn't going to let her's escape.

Their kiss lengthen on for minutes, but Zelda felt it was hours. Marth began running his hands over her body. She felt them linger around her waist and grab her defenseless breasts. Nothing brought more physical terror to her ever. He tried forcing his tongue between her lips, but they remained tight. So, Marth took one of his hands and wrapped it over her neck. His hand gripped it slightly so she couldn't breathe. Her breath was shortened and was almost out of air. Zelda's lungs couldn't take it any longer. She opened her mouth to gasp for more air. Marth then slipped his tongue inside to meet her's. He removed his hand from her neck and slid it behind her head to push it closer to his. Zelda shut her mouth, but Marth's tongue escaped too quick.

"Kiss me," he ordered, but Zelda wouldn't, "Kiss me or I take you now." Zelda kept her stubborn attitude towards kissing him. However, Marth didn't care.

The prince's hands lowered near her waist and they began gathering the fabric of her dress up to her hips. He began shredding the dress into pieces! Her bare legs were exposed as his hands took a break from tearing her dress to feeling up the softness of her long legs. They traced up from the front of her legs until they rubbed over to her inner thighs. Zelda realized Marth wasn't bluffing. She took his face into her hands.

"Please stop!" She begged.

"Then kiss me," Marth told her, "Kiss me as though you love me."

Zelda shook her head slightly, but force herself to exchange a kiss. She allowed him to kiss her, but she barely returned the kiss. His passion grew and his hands wondered back up to her torso, then to her covered breasts. They cupped over them, squeezing the roundness of her soft bossom. He finally broke away from her lips, but his kisses continued down her neck. Then suddenly she felt a somewhat hard buldge rubbing against her pelvice.

Marth began pressing his hips into her's, which began making Zelda panic. The buldge got harder and Marth's skin was getting hotter and moist. He couldn't be patient any longer. His desires were so close and just before him, he wanted Zelda more than anything that very moment.

Marth pulled Zelda away from the door and took her to the bed. His lust grew more violent with such a fierce passion. He threw Zelda onto the large soft bed as he pulled his jerkin above his chest and over his head until it was completely off. The muscles on his chest were nicely exposed, curved and very well shaped, but it didn't impressed Zelda. She was too terrified to know what to do. Her panic turned into a state of shock; she felt and was helpless.

The lustious prince then crawled onto her body as he began kissing her neck again. But Marth wanted more, he began kissing down to her upper chest until his lips came across the bossom line of her dress. He looked up at her, but her eyes were shut trying to hold back her tears. His face came up to her's and kissed her lips, but instead of recieving a violent kiss as she had before, Marth kissed her with passion and tenderness. Almost a bitter sweet kiss it was. However, she found that Marth's hands had been slowly removing the short sleeves off her shoulders. He pulled her upper body forward, off the bed as if she was sitting up to him, and he mounted her lap. His hands began to untie the laces that held her dress on her body.

Zelda knew what he was up to, she tried pushing him off, but he was still too strong. Marth finally untied the last lace off her dress. He began tugging it off as Zelda held tight to keep it on. His patience had enough, he ripped the dress from her hands and exposed the bare beauty of her soft pink breasts. Suprisingly, the prince's eyes were still on Zelda's face as he began kissing her once more. Again, his intimacy was passionate like the last kiss, but he made his way down to her breasts. He kissed them gently as he slowly forced her back down on the bed. Her hands tried pushing his head away, but Marth's hands took her own and pinned them above her head, which stopped his lips making his pleasure over her bossom. Marth was able to hold both her hands in one grasp as the other would roam her body. However, it didn't stop at her breast. It began finishing what it started earlier. His hand tore the rest of her dress off her body until her lower half exposed her short, thin undergarment, which barely covered her hips and private area. The hand slid down her torso and passed her hips until it slipped under the last shred of garment that covered her body.

The princess could barely hold her tears, but didn't want to cry for she didn't want Marth to recieve such satisfaction. She wanted to die more than anything at that moment. Marth's finger slid between her feminine lips and entered her warmth.

"You really are a virgin," he grinned as he pulled his body off her. Zelda had no idea what he was going to do next, which frightened her even more. Marth slipped off the fitting legwear and stood before Zelda.

"Have you ever seen a man Zelda?" He asked as he made his way on top of her, "Have you ever felt a man?" He pressed his member against her thin cloth as he looked into her eyes with countless desires. Then finally, he tore the last shred of protection her body wore. She was completely nude and Marth was enjoying every crevice of her body in sight.

"No, you musn't!" She pleaded, "Please!" Marth tried spreading her legs apart, but Zelda locked them tight together. He struggled to part them as the lust in his eyes returned, but even heavier and more aggressive than before. Her resistance began to anger him as did her pleading. Then finally, Marth's patience dried up; he slapped Zelda hard across the face. The tight lock between her thighs lost their guard to Marth. He departed her legs and pressed his hip between her thighs so she wouldn't lock in again. The prince then looked back to her face.

"Brace yourself, love," he whispered, "This will hurt...very much." His hand guided itself back down to help his member enter Zelda, but before he could, she spoke.

"Do you love me?" She asked, which held Marth into a pause, "How can you love me when you are trying to rape me?" Then Marth noticed the tears streaming down from her eyes. He was going to hurt her in a very terrible way. It wasn't until then did he remember that he never wanted to hurt Zelda, now that he realized it, he couldn't do it. For some reason, all that he had felt dissolved and his persuit to take her virginity didn't seem right.

Marth felt a sudden guilt, a feeling he had rarely ever encountered. He pulled off from Zelda's body as she came forward to cover her breasts with whatever shred of fabric she could find. However, she found Marth picking her up only to take her around to the other side of the bed. He slid her under the warm covers and laid her head gently on the plush pillow.

'What made him stop?' Zelda wondered. She thought Marth was cold and heartless, especially when he threatened her virginity. Zelda watched him as he stepped towards the candle lamp on the wooden table beside the bed. The prince watched it flicker and dance on the wax until he finally blew it out.

Blackness filled the room once more, but there was less tension yet more confusion in the room. Zelda heard Marth's footsteps walking around the bed to her opposite side. Then the rustle of the sheets and covers filled her ears until she felt the blankets loosening beside her. The princess turned her back towards the opposite end of the bed, her body rested on its side. She felt a warm arm wrap over her waist and instead of feeling a tug to pull her towards him, she felt Marth's warm body nestling up against her back. Somehow, she didn't feel threatened, yet she coudn't understand why.

Then Marth found himself saying something he had never said before, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

**_Wow, that was a bit...you know...Lemme know if I should change the rating of this story, because I really am considering it! Also, I'm not one to write such chapters like these, so try not to think of me as one of those types of writers who ONLY writes sex fantasies or what not. This chapter was written for a different purpose, which will be later explained. Anyway, tell me what you think. Be honest too; if you don't like it, I can understand why (because of the content)...Q/C/C are welcomed!_**


	17. Chapter 17 The Bargain's End

_**AT LONG LAST! I finally updated this darned story! Aren't you happy! Well BE happy! My fingers and my brain aren't! Meh, I guess that's my punishment for taking...hmmmm...how many months? ALMOST 6 MONTHS! WOW! I think that's my personal record! Jeez! I'm sorry! Well, this chapter is a bit short and I'd rather have something more "eventful" happening, however this chapter originally was INCREDIBLY long and if you know me, I HATE cutting out information. So I'm putting the rest into the next INCREDIBLY long chapter:) Aren't I a sweet? The next one is definetely MORE eventful! OKAY! Review time!**_

**(CHAPTER 15 REVIEWERS)**

_the silented _- (Hands you a Megaphone) Have fun!

_LunaRyuu_- LoL! Yes, he's really awesome, but in the story, he's soooooo bad! But just wait...he might...just might...ah nevermind! Thank you:)

_ArizonaGoddess89_- HEHEHEHEHE! I'm more evil than MARTH:maniacle laugh: ah j/k! Yeah, I love cliffhangers. Fortunately, this one's not a bad cliffy. So don't worry ;) Oh...hmmm, New York is also good in the film department, just that they're more television than movie. LA is more movie than television. Either one is good to get into really. I would think LA would be easier, just because it's less expensive than NY as far as living there. But yeah, if you wanna persue that kinda fieldwork as your career, get as much experience as you can. And not just to be "on stage", sometimes you can get your foot in the door by working "around" the industry like a techie or what not. You'd be suprised, really! Fortunately, I have technical theatre experience (ie- stage manager, assistant stage manager, light board operator, costume designer (that's a fun one!), prop mistress, back stage technician, etc). But just remember, that kinda industry is REALLY cut throat, so do what you can to get what you want! Good Luck!

_Moonbeam _- Ha-ha! Took awhile to get updated! Thanks!

_EVILkrazyMONKEYS_- For you, I did!

_SoulessCalibur _- OMG OMG OMG! It's updated! SCORE!

_Hylian Princess_- Ah HP, you know me! And if you know, you'd be quite well acquainted with my cliffies. But don't worry, this one's not so bad :)

_Babydoll72489_- Yeah, I changed it cuz about two or three people said I should. I might switch it back only because there's no intercourse (ewww! such an ugly word!) but it is heavily warned on it and it is the ONLY chapter in the ENTIRE story with anything that would be considered "mature".

_ShebytheDogDemoness _- :blink-blink: Thumbs up! Enjoy the cake Sheby! ;)

**(CHAPTER 16 WARNING: A CRAP LOAD OF REVIEWS!)**

_the silented_ - Thanks! Just did ;)

_Sweswe_ - Thank you! Yeah, I really tried to get the point across in a very "provocative" way, but I kinda wanted it to its extreme measure. Believe it or not, that chapter was actually totally different from the original. In fact, mature-speaking, I would say it was a wee bit worse. Not that the content was so horrible, but that it was extremely detailed. When I read it, it gave me shivers down my OWN spine! And I'm very desensitized to most stories uncluding my own Anyways! Thanks for reviewing! Zelda ROX!

_Trisha_ - Disappointed? Look! I got a 17 up! You don't hafta be so disappointed anymore! YAY!

_potterholic947_ - I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

_Moonbeam_ - HA! That's where you're wrong! It's been 6 months! ;p

_Bob the barbarian_ - LMAO! For a split second there, I thought I was talking the Bazaar Vendor in my other story, Beyond Limitations! Heh! Don't worry I won't!

_Marth n Link luvah_ - To answer your question, "why couldn't Zelda kick Marth's $$?", God forbid, if you're ever in a situation where you're being taken advantage of, you feel so defensless and you're kinda in a state of shock. (unfortunately, I personally have been in a similar experience with a person I thought was a close friend)... Like, everything you try to do to stop him, is either too late or you're not strong enough. Now, yes, Zelda is a strong woman, but so am I, and I never expected it to happen to me. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that when you're in a traumatic situation, you're in shock and as much as your mind tries to fight it, you can't do much of anything at all really. Okay, hopefully that answers your question. Thanks for your review!

_Cicichan64_ - 1:30 AM? Man! You're hardcore! Thanks!

_LoganLover_ - Sorry! That's why it's M for Mature! Thank you though!

_Yureidoru_ - Yeah, try not to blow up Link in the process! LOL!

_Knight F._ - Yeah, I know, I played Fire Emblem 1 & 3 and Marth really is a VERY nice guy! But in this story...well...actually I can't tell you just yet! ;)

_anime/videogame freak_ - O0 I updated! Don't worry!

_blah_ - Thanks! I know! Thanks!

_retarded book maker_ - Wow...check out my reply to Knight F. I LOVE Marth I DO NOT HATE HIM! In this story, up to chapter 16, Marth is considered "dark", but I haven't even finished it yet, so please don't name me a "Krap Story Maker" when I haven't even finished the story just yet!

_Nyanza_ - EEP! Sorry! Uh...check out the reply to Marth n Link luvah...that would answer your question. Thank you!

_BlackDranzer39781_ - Yeah, more likely, you won't hafta go through another chapter like that, not likely anyway. There's only a few chapters left...so hang on! Enjoy Chapter 17!

_Ferdinan the Paranoid Fox_ - We'll see what Link does in the story... you might be suprised though... ;)

_t_ - BOO! Ha-HA! I kinda scared you AGAIN! I'm a GENIOUS! Thank you!

_ArizonaGoddess89_ - Don't worry, changed the rating, though I am considering changing it back to T, but if I do, I'll have it edited a little more. But yeah, there's reason for the chapter and it all depends on what or who you believe in chapter 17 really. Thank you!

_MewSuikaFujisaki_ - Thank you! UPDATED! YAY!

_Espionflame_ - It's changed, thanks! Glad you see it how I wanted it to be seen. Not some "sex story"...that's totally NOT my intention with a cool story I've put so much into already. Thanks!

_goodstory_ - That's a good suggestion, but I might just either keep it M or change it to T and edit the chapter. Just so everyone knows, if I do edit it, it's still gonna have the content, but not nearly as detailed. Hope you enjoy Chapter 17!

_waitingxxwishing_ - Don't worry...I forgive you, lol j/k! Thanks for reviewing anyhow! I appreciate it!

_SoulessCalibur_ - It is an interesting turn, but I feel it was a necessary one. Don't ask why, you'll hafta read later chapters!

_LunaRyuu_ - Thank you! To answer your question, just check out the reply I gave to Marth n Link luvah...but if you're wondering why she hadn't used it before Chapter 16, Zelda was extremely naiive and had no realy reason to even cast her magic, plus her memory was lost so she wouldn't even remember how to use it.

_Babydoll72489_ - Heheheh! Read this chapter and the next few...they'll explain a LOT! Thanks for reviewing!

_Hylian Princess_ - I think you're the only one who caught how important that was really. It's because of that apology that makes you see that Marth is capable of being "good". LOL! Well, this chapter is MUCH less cliffy-like, so don't worry!

_Random Guy_ - I figured a "Random Guy" would leave a review like that! lol! Thanks anyways!

_Encumbrance_ - Thank you! You seem to be on the right track of the story! Enjoy Chapter 17!

_oOoDancingQueenoOo_ - Ha-ha! Z x L ALWAYS! Thank you!

_math-nerds-unite_ - Sheik is FRICKEN awesome! I REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted to put Sheik in there somewhere earlier, but I couldn't! We'll see later though ;)

_**HOLY CRAP! JEEZ! You guys REALLY like this story! You're all AWESOME! I should start handing out stars to my reviewers! Everytime you review, you get a star! Tee-hee! We'll see how that goes! Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 17 The Bargain's End! YAY!**_

**Chapter 17**

**The Bargain's End**

The soft glaze of the warm yellow sun shone through the clouds in the sky. It seemed it had rained early that morning, but stopped when light had touched the cold earth. Despite the warm rays coming from the lonely star in the sky, it was still a bit chilly as a cold breeze swept through Altea. What could a cold wind bring in such a sleepful kingdom? Unfinished business, perhaps?

Marth's eyes squinted to sunlight growing brighter in his chamber. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with a single hand, but as he did, his thoughts began to focus on the night before. Why did he stop? Marth was cruel to women especially in the bedroom, but what made him stop for Zelda? He knew he loved her, perhaps this really was a way to show it. To respect her.

Zelda, somehow, slept through the reched night beside Marth. The prince, still nude under the soft, royal blue sheets, leaned over towards Zelda's warm, clenched body. His hand rubbed gently over her arm as he kissed the back of her shoulder. Then his face nestled into the back of her neck. Zelda's eyes squinted open to the warm touch of Marth's breath. She wanted to move away, but she feared what would happen if Marth saw that she was awake. His hand still wanted to touch more of Zelda's body. He lingered past her arm, down to her hips as he rubbed her pelvice. Immediately, in the act of discomfort, Zelda nudged away, knowing Marth would see that she was no longer asleep.

"Zelda, I'm not going to harm you," he whispered.

"What made you stop?" Her voice was faint, but distinctive.

"It's difficult to say," he started, "You must understand, I could barely control myself."

"I don't understand," she said as a matter of factly. Marth knew he had to be forward and honest with her. He dug up whatever courage he had that was true and fair, then he spoke.

"Anything and everything that I desired was given to me or I had taken it," his voice was low, "Know that what I desire must be mine and as of this moment, I have nothing until I have you."

"That doesn't explain why you stopped," she said. Marth moved in closer and made her turn to face him on her back. His hand caressed her cheek.

"I am in love with you," Marth spoke gently, "And what I desire is for you to love me in return." His voice sounded honest and sincere as if he was almost afraid of her rejecting his feelings.

Zelda was silent for a moment, but Marth took a chance to kiss her lips. "I am in love with Link," she said as he leaned in, "I can never love you, you know that."

"Why," his lips trembled and shook in anguish.

"Because you are not him," she hesitantly spoke.

Again, his firey anger returned in his eyes. Marth got off her and grabbed his robe. He pulled it on and tied the ends to a knot as he walked towards the door. His head turned slightly towards her as his hand was on the knob.

"You have no choice," he spat, "You will be mine."

Cold wind flew through the open window in the stone and iron cell. Link shook, not because of the breath of wind, but in fear of what Marth had in store for Zelda. He knew Marth would try something that previous night, but all Link could do was wait for an opprotune moment.

The cell was heavily guarded by eleven of Marth's finest soldiers, one of them including Captain Falcon who ironically asked Marth to keep guard of Link at all times. It was he who was in charge of the group and he alone was actually inside the chamber where Link stayed inside the cell. The other ten guarded the outside and down the staircase.

"You know, no one has ever survived Hell's Chamber," Captain Falcon spoke as if trying to make small talk, "And I know many have gone down there, too." Link, however, remained silent.

"You awake?" The captain peered over towards Link through the rotting irons of the cell. Link merely looked up at him, then blankly stared at the wall.

"Most men never last more than a few hours, you lasted almost a week," Captain Falcon continued, "How did you...?"

"I am not one who likes to talk during despair, if you don't mind," Link finally spoke, turning his head towards the great soldier. The captain nodded and once more, there was silence.

Finally, a knock came to the door. Link looked up in anticipation, wondering if it was Marth or even possibly Zelda. Falcon stepped up to the door, but only slightly opened it. Unfortunately, Link couldn't see who was on the other side and all that happened in front of Link was Falcon recieving a small piece of paper with Altean and Hylian markings. Link's curiousity grew more closely on the paper and the expression on the captain's face. However, Falcon only remained still in his expression. He looked up at Link as he crumpled the paper into his pocket, shut the doorm and sat back to his post. Link merely rolled his head to face the other side of the cell.

"Aren't you going to ask what that was?" Falcon asked.

"Why waste my breath?" Link looked to the ceiling of the cell, "You wouldn't tell me anyhow."

"You're right," Captain Falcon took the piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it between the bars of Link's cell, "I wouldn't tell you." Link looked at the captain and saw that he was signaling him to keep quiet. The Hylian then took the crumple paper and flattened it out to read. Unfortunately, Link couldn't understand the Altean markings very well, but the Hylian was much easier to understand. The message wrote in Hylian, "Ganondorf has reached the Altean lands...", which meant that he may come that very day to collect Zelda. Many thoughts ran through his head, but what concerned him mostly was Zelda's safety.

"I thought you should be warned," the captain whispered. Link looked up at Falcon. Why did he give him such information? Link's curiosity irked him to know this.

"Why would you give me this?" Link whispered back.

"They wed tonight," he replied, "And you will be attending the ceremony."

"What?" Link's eyes shot open to this, he knew Marth had intentions of marrying Zelda, but not this soon. And why would he be attending the ceremony?

"If things don't go as expected, Marth will execute you," the news had distraught Link.

"What will happen to me if things do go as expected?" The Hylian asked.

"I don't know, honestly," he replied, still in a low voice, "All I know is that the prince is certainly infatuated by your princess. He may just keep you alive as a sort of randsom against her."

Link sighed as he leaned his head back against the stone wall. He had never felt so helpless, not for himself, but for defending his only love, Zelda.

Her elegant figure stood within the clear glass of the mirror. She truly was magnificently beautiful. Two nursemaids happily helped the young Hylian into her white fashioned wedding gown, while she tried her hardest not to break tears.

"Oh cheer up, milady!" The first nursemaid smiled, Zelda recognized her; she was one of the three who had helped clean her up when she arrived to the dreadful castle. "You haven't a simple thought of how much you mean to us." Zelda turned to the nurse.

"What is it you mean?" Zelda asked, "I am the Hylian Princess. I am at war with your country!"

"Yes, we've known that for quite some time, my dear," the older nursemaid commented, "But we pay no heed to the wars our men provoked! It is you who have changed our prince." The princess looked at her confused.

"It is because of you, Your Grace," the other nurse began, "That our prince had changed. He was terrible and colder than any person we've met. Now, since you've arrived, he's not so..."

"Wound up, really," the older nursemaid finished. "Milady, we believe firmly that because of you, our prince intends to turn into a better man and hopefully a better king." Zelda turned her face, knowing the women haven't any idea of what Marth had invoked upon her that previous night.

"I am in love with someone else," Zelda spoke, "He knows this and still he insists that he loves me."

"But that is good, Your Grace," one of the nursemaids smiled.

"No, it is not," her eyes brought nothing but sorrow and pain, "He is forcing me to wed him within a few hours. He is forcing me to sacrifice everything I love. He knows this and he cares not. That isn't love, that is obsession." Zelda paused as her tears nearly took her breath away. She hesitated and then spoke again, "If he truly loved me, he would want me to be happy and I am only happy with Link. He doesn't realize this and I don't think he ever will."

"I sincerely apologize, milady," the elder spoke, "I hadn't any idea." The two had finished Zelda's gown. They curtsied and walked out to give Zelda a private moment.

The princess stepped away from her reflection and headed towards the small window. There was no possible way to escape alive, but Zelda wanted one last breath of freedom. She gazed out towards the horizon and across the land. Altea wasn't such a dreadful country, just a large portion of poverty. Then something in the far distance caught her eye. It was a small crowd heading towards the castle lead by a man on a black or dark brown horse. Zelda felt a strong pinch in her gut. Something wicked was approaching.

_**I know! Not very eventful, but wait til the next chapter! OOOooOoOoOooOOO! YAY! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Q/C/C are welcomed and answered! Thank you!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Overthrown Strategies

_**HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So yeah, I have been gone forever, sorry about that, but I have another chapter up for you all devoted patient fans out there, I finally got my friggen chapter done! YAAAAAAAY! I'll letcha guys read then **_

_**The Silented: **Yeah sorry, I know it's kinda short, but hey, better than nothing, right? Glad you liked it though! Hope your friends like it too! (2nd review) heheeh bring it on! XP (3rd review) bwhahaa! I'm punishing you! That's my answer! Aren't I merciless and hateful! Actually no, I didn't draw it, it was Louisa-Roy from awesome awesome artist (4th review) Why yes, I did have a nice thanksgiving, although I can't say the same for my pet turkey Gobbles. He was a nice pet he was :sigh: (5th review) ah don't worry, actually it's funny, the response to reviews take me longer to write than the actual chapter XD (6th review) LOL lovin' the star wars quote (7th review) awe well looky here! I have a chapter for you! Your wish came true, it just took 8 months . (8th review) Well well, look who's jealous! XD haha jk! But now you have a chapter to read so less worries more insanity (9th review) awe don't hate me! I give you chapters! And happiness…every 8 months or so teehee!_

_**Bob the barbarian: **Awesome name btw! Haha, oh no's nothing too barbaric in this story, sorry if it seems so cliché though. Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Hylian Princess: **It's always totally flippin' awesome hearing from you! I wish I could be an author, but sadly I don't have the time for it. I have the passion at times, but no time waaaaaah! Yeah funny how it took me longer this time, and I think this chapter is shorter! But I HAVE a very good excuse for it; I moved and have been uber busy with work and things of that nature. But hopefully you'll like this chapter so ENJOY! _

_**LunaRyuu: **Yay! Thanks! Things are actually just gonna get better! ;)_

_**Nyanza: **Oooooh! I like your name? Is that like a character or mean anything? Cuz I think I want to use it! Actually, yes after reading a few of my own chapters I was kinda thinking it was starting to sound like it, but don't worry, it's getting good and I have a little more pump to my writing system LOL! Thanks for the review!_

_**Hwangsta: **And now it's been 8 months! BWAHAHA! Aren't I evawl! Well I love cliffies, if it weren't for them, I'd be bored XD heheh Happy belated Halloween to you too! (yes peoples, that's how long it's been . )_

_**Ferdinan the Paranoid Fox: **YAY! Roy always appreciates pies, but not blue berry, for the love of GOD not BLUEBERRY! ;; thanks for the reading!_

_**Math-nerd-unite: **gah! Sorry, didn't work! But I'll try harder! Promise!_

_**SoulessCalibur: **hehe, YayZ? That made me giggle!_

_**Myo Himoura: **Why thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Animeandvideogame freak: **ummmm, is 8 months considered quick in updating? XD_

_**Trisha: **haha! Suspense is what killed her! Waaaaah! I'm a murderer! Well now you got something read and writhed over! enjoy!_

_**BlackDranzer39871: **Yes I completely agree, but it's hard to find the time to make chapters longer L sorry! Yeah, Marth does kinda look like a girl, but so do most anime/game male characters. Still hot though ;)_

_**Nakoya: **You emailed me? Hmmm, weird, I never got anything. I'm good with responding to fans of the story. I'm sorry, here, have a chapter _

_**Darksas: **Ooooh! Just you wait and see! Bwahahaha!_

_**J.T. Himoura: **? are you and Myo related? If so, cool! If not, cool anyway! Haha well wait 'til a future chapter to see what happens _

_**MistressColdblood: **Thanks! Yeah I was wishing for a quick update too, look where I got! Geez! I'm such a failure at updating . Thanks for the review though _

_**Goddess of Fire: **Awe, here's a tissue and a chapter _

_**The Angel of Silence: **well you spelled "sad" right, but the other is spelled "disappointed"...you get an "A" for effort though, and for reviewing XD Thanks!_

_**Babykoalaprincess: **haha cool! Yeah I have two types of friends…serious ones and goofy ones, and I'm smack in the center . Awe thanks! I love reading other peoples' fics too, always awesome to inspire or be inspired :D but don't worry, I was only CP classes as far as English goes (college prep, just bellow honors) plus I sucked in English quite honestly; I'm more of a math nerd XD woot woot! GO MATH! Haha, well I'm also into costume designing too. Hopefully one of those will work out O.o Yep, I've read "Lay off my guy" very good, very cute Ha! No worries, actually I'm not that big of a Zelinker, I'm actually not much into any romance really, but I do support Zelinkers, it's the only pairing that WOULD make sense to me really, but hey, people have their fantasies and all that is supah cool with me! Thanks for the review!_

_**The Eloquent Keyboard: **tee hee! You're welcome! I'm such a smart-ass :p Sorry for the wait, that seems to be everyone's biggest complaint in this story. Yeah, a TON of things about Marth are changed. He IS the betrayed prince of Altea, he's also a very kind person in the game, but just remember, it's a fan fic, my brain is constantly thinking of ideas like "what if made this person like this or these people do that…" sort of things O.o I dunno how I sleep at night honestly! Hehehe! Thanks for reading!_

_**DNAngel ! WIZ : **waaaah! Ok here you go! Have fun with this chapter! Just don't hurt me BLAH!_

_**Zeldafan1234: **yay! Thanks! The plot is just starting to get better ;)_

_**Harakiri-Penguin: **Yeah, lol I think that's what took me so long to update on THAT chapter blushes With this one, I was just too busy. But yeah, I do read the M rated stories, there's a few that are just incredible, but the others are just flamed with…well…you know X.x but yeah, at first I wasn't even going to do that chapter, but I dunno, for some reason there seemed to be lacking intensity between Zelda and Marth, and I felt that was the best way to show it. Anyhoo! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D_

_**AngelofPhoenixs: **Why thank you! _

_**Jess: **Well, jess, the very last chapter of this story WILL make you scream. As someone has said before…I am the Master of Cliffies ;D_

_**Sinner: **FINE! HERE! points down…further down_

_**Demonic Angel: **Geez! So many people want me to give them a chapter cuz their b-days are coming up! Well how 'bout this? MY birthday is coming up (July 22nd) and I'm gonna be old! 22 years OLD that is! Man, I think I'm losing my memory already! Be glad you youngin's still have yo memories or I'll be beatin' ya down with my cane…darn whippersnappers…hehe enjoy!_

_**Dude I dumbass: **Man, I wonder what my story looks like when people are high? GAH! What am I saying? DO NOT SMOKE POT WHILE READING THIS STORY…It'll only make you more confused GEEZ!_

_**Enyo: **Yes, I've been holding out on you guys cuz I'm an evawl writing hooker skank, but it's for the best hmmm, you reviewed in April, so you didn't have to wait THAT long pft! Hehe jk enjoy!_

_**Kr3w man: **LOL, well I wouldn't say my fic is so predictable, I try to stray AWAY from that or the typical fan fic XD anyway, thanks for the review! Enjoy chapter 18 _

_**Ericketiting: **pft, fine…I can only take so much begging! hands you chapter 18 happy now! XD_

_**Nienna Calmcacil: **Haha, well I think you the silented are pretty close, almost neck and neck maybe hehe, but I appreciate them. Oooooh, the end of this chapter will make you jump off your seat! Bwahahaha! _

**_Okay, so as I recall I promised you guys a LONG chapter, this one is quite long but not as long as the original chapter I had several months ago (I accidentally erased a LOT of my memory so I had to retype this chapter . SORRY!) Well you all BETTER enjoy or I won't be very please with many of you! Grrr enjoy darn it!_**

Chapter 18

Overthrown Strategies

The fell cold wind rolled over the knolls and mountain sides of Altea. The wedding ceremony was soon to begin and everything was going as Marth had expected until the sound of a young nervous squire came from the tall arched doors in his den. Nearly out of breath and hardly able to stand from running so long, the squire was able to give his report of the army marching just near Altea castle.

"Your Majesty," he finally gulped his last breath, "I have ill news to report. Ganondorf Dragmire of the Southern kingdoms comes this way. He is seeking his property."

Marth stood unsurprised of the news. The boy became confused by this. "Was he referring to Altea or my Zelda? If her, he has surely underestimated such treasure."

"I don't know, sire," the squire spoke, still with a worried look on his face, "Shall I seek an answer?"

"No," he said, "That won't be necessary. Invite him to my den, we have much to discuss."

The young squire bowed and hurried out carrying his master's orders. Marth simply sat back down and began contemplating of his next plan with Ganondorf. Finally, an idea struck him and he called forth his captain. Falcon arrived swiftly in uniform, "What is it you need of me, Your Majesty?"

"I have a situation at hand," Marth began, "I trust you already know the new king of Hyrule is at our doorsteps and that he seeks something greatly valued to me."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Captain Falcon nodded, "I do understand. What will you have me do?"

"Firstly, if he doesn't consign Zelda over to me for another treasure," Marth spoke almost in a whisper, "Then use that boy, Link, to defeat him alongside with your men."

"But Your Majesty," Falcon protest, "What reasons you to believe that Link would fight on our side against Ganondorf?"

"Link is a well known enemy of us," he began to answer, "But he is a greater enemy of Ganondorf. Link knows that he wishes to take Zelda and I'm sure he will not have that with a greater foe."

"And what shall happen if Ganondorf does give up Zelda?" Asked the captain curiously.

"Then he may enjoy our ceremony," he answered, "As well as Link." With that, Marth dismissed his captain. Falcon was rather not happy to hear that Marth was planning to force Zelda into a marriage right in front of her true love. However, orders were orders and were strictly carried out, but the question was, will Captain Falcon be planning something of his own?

The massive doors of the great hall opened slowly exposing the fierce new king, Ganondorf. His army of moblins and dark creatures stayed behind him, but an odd figure cloaked in black was at his side.

Marth welcomed Ganondorf his dark companion and offered his army rest and food, but Gerudo declined and left his men outside.

"I see you're traveling with more company?" Though the figure didn't seem threatening, Marth knew Ganondorf had something up his sleeve, but what?

"Yes," Ganondorf cleared his throat, "It seems fit for a King to travel with an escort during times like these."

"Congratulations," the prince barely nudged any feeling in his words, "Ruling a country as large and prosperous as Hyrule is always good to fear from friends." Hearing his own words though made him think of his old friend Roy. He hated him, but somewhere deep down, he missed him greatly.

"Of course, as with you and your kingdom" the King replied, but as they continued their way to Marth's den, the halls were silent until the sound of a few servant women rushed to a particular chamber up ahead. Ganondorf, at first, paid no heed to the commotion, but when a fair beautiful princess dressed in white stepped out, his eyes could focus on nothing more. Her back faced the men behind her until Marth approached the bride.

Finally, Ganondorf had a clear view of the lady; she was indeed the Princess Zelda, but in wedding robes. Was Marth allowing them to wed in his castle?

"Milady," Marth approached her somewhat intimately, "You know very well that we cannot see each other until the ceremony, it'll bring ill fortunes in our future together."

The prince gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Zelda tried to move her face away, but as she did, she saw the tall Gerudo standing only steps from her. Her eyes were completely fixated with fear until an unwanted memory disgusted her head. Now she was filled with disgust to think what he did to her, but looking at his facial expression, he didn't seem bothered by Marth touching her or even the fact that she was wearing an Altean wedding gown, which obviously meant Marth's betrothed to her. Instead, Ganondorf had a sort of smirk on his face. Surely he was planning something, but what?

"By your leave, my love," Marth whispered in her ear as their eyes met one last time. With that, Marth and his companions left the princess with the other servants.

The prince and the king finally entered the den. Marth took his seat as did Ganondorf, but for private concerns, the Gerudo ordered his dark companion outside the door. Then the gentlemen spoke.

"I see you have found yourself a bride," Ganondorf barely flinched.

"Yes," Marth replied, "It would seem so, which makes me wonder where you stand on our situation."

"I did deliver my side of the agreement," said Ganondorf, "Your father died at my hands and his body sent back to your homeland. Yet you seemed to have taken more than just a liking upon the girl than I anticipated."

"It seems so," the Altean nodded.

"Very well," he stood up and walked towards the stony open window just to the left of Marth, "I can't expect myself to the only person infatuated with such a lady. But I suppose in this situation, you're in love." The Gerudo smiled as his head turned back to the Altean.

"You're not upset?" Marth asked, somewhat confused.

"Oh, I admit I am," he started, "For I had hoped for a queen, preferably one of Hylian blood, but there are plenty of Hylian maidens who would gladly seize the throne at my side."

"Well my friend," Marth thought up quickly, "I happen to have several Hylian women in the lower parts of my castle. If you wish, I could arrange several visits to your liking."

"That won't be necessary," the Gerudo began, "As a matter of fact, my focus should be clearly on my tasks as King and head of my army. War is still upon us, less you forget."

"Then what does the great Gerudo King fear so much to not have a Hylian lady at his side?"

Ganondorf paused for a moment, yet he wondered; what could he have to replace Zelda? Nothing or no one came to mind, only the triforce would do and Zelda had one of the three, he had one himself, but what of the third? His head turned back to the open window as a subtle smile crept across his face once more.

"Have you heard the legend," he began, "Of a boy who journeyed through lands and dungeons to save his noble kingdom from despair and wickedness?" Ganondorf almost laughed as he referenced himself.

"Perhaps," Marth's eyebrow rose, remembering what his friend Roy had told him when they were in Hell's Chamber, "You speak of Hyrule?"

"The boy," Ganondorf didn't answer, but continued on, "Do you remember his name?" Marth remained silent, and then the Gerudo looked back at him, "He is called Link."

Just outside the door, Ganondorf's cloaked companion waited patiently for the two rulers. However, just around the corner, a princess in white peered just a little past the stone. Zelda stepped closer towards the door in hopes of hearing the two men speak from inside, but the cloaked figure looked up at her, which startled the princess.

"I'm sorry," she took a deep breath; "I didn't mean to pry." As she turned to walk away, the figure grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Zelda…" the figure's voice was very familiar, but who was he?

Zelda's eyes adjusted to the somewhat dim light of the hall as the man removed the hood of his cloak. Her eyes widen, for she couldn't understand who she was seeing, yet her voice finally trembled and spoke, "…Link?"

_**So how 'bout that chapter? I know, it's still not as long as I wanted it to be, but there's just no way I can add more to that without leaving my trademark (CLIFFIES!) But yeah, as you can imagine, there'll be a LOT going on in the next chapter, I just didn't want you guys to think I fell of the face of fanfiction...Well anyway, I've already gotten started on chapter 19 and I have some more time on my hands to make room for writing. So thanks for reading! Q/C/C always welcomed like cherry pie! **_


	19. Chapter 19 Vague Appearances

_HOLLLLLLY MOLLLLLLY!!!!! This chapter took me SOOOOOO LONG! I'm so sorry for the late update guys, but this chapter is well worth the wait. I've been so excited over the Twilight Princess trailer and footage and the fact that it's coming out in almost TWO WEEKS!!! WIN BABY WIN!!! Okay, I have literally JUST finished this chapter and I have people who are poking me to post it up, so for the sake of my health insurance, I am posting it up now, but because responses literally take me hours to do, I'm going to postpone it until later. I'll just re-edit this chapter into it. Okay! So to keep you guys from waiting, here is the totally awesome CHAPTER 19!!!! YAY lucky you! _

**Chapter 19**

**Vague Appearances**

Just a mere smile adorned the dark figure, Link. There, he stood at the doorway, not even flinching, while his left hand still gripped her arm. His other hand made its way up to Zelda's soft fair cheek as his fingers barely tracing over her smoothness. For a brief moment, the Hylian princess closed her eyes and stood there just to enjoy his touch. His hands were rough, cold even, but nothing could give her such satisfaction, such joy.

Yet something had tormented her mind greatly. How did he escape? Did he have an accomplice? Another moment passed and she realized that Link was still grabbing her arm in a tight grip.

"Link," she carefully whispered, "How did you…" Link pulled her closer to his body; practically inviting her to embrace, his lips fell to her ears.

"Things aren't always what they seem," he interrupted with a whisper. Zelda couldn't help but look confused. Link seemed more confident somehow, something in his mannerisms. How he pulled her to him, how he spoke to her. He was confident or maybe arrogant perhaps, but something had definitely changed him; he was so coy when he used to approach her. But was this something to take lightly?

"Milady!" The younger nursemaid rushed up to the bride, "We must prepare you for the ceremony!" Link immediately lost his grip.

"And your wedding night," the elder nursemaid approached, "Do not believe for a second that I would have you be perused by a lewd husband in the chamber." Zelda couldn't stand the thought of her wedding night. It was all she feared; being forced into a marriage with a man she could never love.

"Come, come now!" said the elder, "We must make haste, my dear. You have so little time!" The nursemaid separated the two and guided Zelda down the hall. She looked back for a moment and saw that Link had already put his hood over his head, still waiting by the door.

'Why didn't he come after me?' she thought, 'We could've escaped so easily! Was something wrong, or was a plan being played out without my knowing?' Zelda knew that if something was being planned, Link wouldn't hesitate to tell her. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Ganondorf finished his tale of the Hylian legend and spoke of what he wanted as Marth held poise in his chair. His fingers tapped against one another as a smile formed across his face. Finally the two men stood and shook hands sealing their compromised deal.

"Very well," Ganondorf spoke, "I shall attend your ceremony and after your nuptials are declared, I'll take the boy and leave you in peace with your bride."

"Wonderful," the prince smiled, "May we reign in peace, my friend."

"Oh yes," the king smiled back, "We shall."

The Gerudo king turned from the Altean prince and took his leave, while just outside, his dark apprentice waited patiently. As the door completely closed, the two dark figures walked down the long narrow hall.

"Master," Link's voice deepened to almost a more mature sound, "Is there anything I could be of assistance before the ceremony?"

Ganondorf thought for a moment, but waited to speak until there was no one around, "Study your grounds, our prince surely has something planned."

"What do you think it is?" asked the dark servant.

"I bargained with him," the king started, "He keeps his Zelda and I take his prisoner Link back with us to Hyrule for his execution. However, he'll attempt an assassination on me either during or after his marriage. Most likely afterwards, considering the man is so determined to have his lady at his bedside."

The dark figure, Link, nodded slightly and then spoke, "I shall study strenuously, my master."

With saying that, Ganondorf's dark cloaked servant parted ways and began his exhibition over the castle grounds. However, little did the King of Gerudos know that he already had a planned destination; Zelda's chamber.

Ganondorf continued walking through the halls to reach his own chamber to prepare for the ceremony. Several of his minions helped him out of his weathered attire and into a more formal look of wear. As he bellowed into the soft fabrics and tied up from the sides, one of his servants asked him a question.

"Your Grace," he began, "What must we do should the plan not fall into…"

"It will work," Ganondorf snapped, "Your lives depend on it."

"Y-yes of course, Your Grace," the minion quivered as his legs shook, "But why not continue such a well thought scheme later, perhaps a fortnight after the wedding? Playing it out now isn't much in our fortunes."

"Why would that be?" he hissed, sending shivers down everyone in the room spines. The servants continued with his armor. His armor still black was polished with no scratches or dents; they then went on to the bracers on his forearms, pulling bits of the soft fabric from underneath to show its gathering upon the top of his large hands.

"Your Grace," still quivering, "It seems that he wants Your Majesty killed to take Your Grace's lands as his own. Staying here would only be dangerous for Your Lordship. May I ask, Your Grace? What haste's our disposition?"

Ganondorf, almost finished in his formal robes, turned to the shaking minion below him. His dark red, almost black, cape hung loosely beneath his armor. A gentle flow of breeze licked the cape as the king stepped down to approach his minion. There, his hand clutched to the neck of his servant and brought him to his knees gasping for air.

"The taste of another man on my lady is very…" he barely paused to look into his servants eyes, "…unbecoming."

Just before the servant was out of air, Ganondorf flung the minion to the ground like a rag doll. The Gerudo then turned to his servants as they finished with his formal attire.

Dim lights flickered intensively down the corridors of the castle. It was no surprise Link was able to roam about undetected especially in dark garbs. Then finally, some orange light came from the higher window just steps away from the staircase to the lower level. The sun was almost set. Marth's wedding was only minutes away from taking place!

Link hurried down the winding case of stairs practically skipping steps. His dark cape flicked behind him like a mad flame until he finally found the bottom of the stairs. The lights were brighter, but his eyes squinted to see further. Near the end of the hall, he saw a few women dressed in serving attire gossiping like hens; they walked towards Link's direction.

The dark figure then walked closer to the women, hoping to not cause a commotion or disclose his identity. Link didn't even look at the women, but one of them kept staring at him. The elder of the three raised her eyebrow in suspicion as she passed the dark cloaked man. She couldn't shake it off. That man was up to something very devious! As she gave a final look before heading up the staircase, she saw the dark figure entering Zelda's chamber and closing the door behind him.

The elder took her leave from her fellow servants and headed to Marth's chamber, but only to find an empty room.

"Where is our Majesty?" the servant asked.

"Our Majesty is with Captain Falcon to retrieve one of the Hylian prisoners King Ganondorf had bargained for," answered the poised guard. The guard then told her of where she could find them, so she thanked and left him to go to the tower where the prisoner was held.

She hurried up the endless stairs and passed the many guards at the side of her. The servant was surely close to the chamber, but just as she finally had visual of the door, she saw Marth and Falcon walking down the steps with Link bound in thick ropes. As the three walked down, the old servant curtsied and asked to speak to Marth.

"Your Majesty," her position still in curtsy, "I have come announce that your bride is prepared and ready for the ceremony."

"You are dismissed," Marth brushed off his hand as if shooing her away.

"But Your Majesty," she continued, "I must ask this in the welfare of our beloved Princess Zelda. Did you send someone to her chamber after us?"

"What?" The old woman got Marth's full attention, "Who was it you saw?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Your Grace," she answered, "A taller man perhaps?"

Suddenly, a raged look pasted Marth's face as his blood boiled in his veins. He swept passed the guards at the utmost of speed down the staircase practically whipping everyone with his cape.

Meanwhile, the Princess Zelda waited in her chamber, sitting at the edge of her chair contemplating what she should do. Then the sound of her door squeaked open. Without even turning, she spoke.

"I will not need anymore assistance, thank you," her voice still depressed at the thought of her wedding.

Still, the sounds of footsteps drew in closer to her, but just as she was about to make her dismissal again, a cold hand caressed her warm neck. Then the soft touch of a pair of lips nestled in her left ear.

"I think you'll need my assistance more than you believe," a familiar voice soothed her ear.

"Link…" Zelda whispered with a warm tingling smile on her beautiful face. She looked up at him to see his face and toned body under the dark frayed clothes. His hand was still caressing her neck, yet started to find its way to her cheek. He began to kneel down before her, still touching her soft skin, but pulling her into what became a long passionate kiss.

Their lips purged softly at first, but Link took advantage and dominated their session by cupping his hands below her jaw line, then advancing his touch down her bare neck. Zelda couldn't help the whisk of her emotions take over her; she leaned in more to welcome the undeniably passionate feud between their lips as his hands fell to her half bare shoulders. His kiss began making its way down to the side of her neck. Her eyes closed in disbelief.

"Link," Zelda had to somehow come to her senses. Never had Link made such advancements before, but what horrible timing! She's to wed Marth that very hour and he's practically enacting their wedding night! Link continued to the base of her neck and then her soft left shoulder just until his hand slipped undetected to her bosom. He started to grip it slightly, but Zelda was too coy to allow him to finish his move.

Suddenly, she stood up and backed away to give herself a sense of their situation. Link got up from his knee, giving her a luscious look. Zelda recognized that look; it was the same one Marth had when he took advantage of her so many times before.

"I can understand why he loves you," the dark Link began eyeing her body like it was lust had taken over him.

Zelda's eyes looked somewhat concerned, "Link, what are talking about?" But to this, the dark Hylian gave a sort of chuckle.

"You still think I'm him," he said mocking her, "You still think I'm your beloved Link." His smile chilled the back of her neck. She watched his body blend into the shadows around them until she finally noticed that he didn't have one. From what came a passionate love struck moment, became a fearfully dreaded nightmare.

"You're his shadow…" Zelda said almost in disbelief.

"Or his darker side," he continued her astonishment yet said it so carelessly, "Or Ganondorf's creation of him. I have so many names, so many different tales of my existence, but somehow I never had the opportunity to meet my princess, the one my better half is so infatuated by." He started to approach her, but Zelda quickly moved behind the chair to distance him away.

"You stay away from me," Zelda growled, glaring at Link's shadow.

"Heh," he snorted, "Or what will you do? I'd like to know."

"SOMEONE HE…!" The princess shouted, but found a black glove over her mouth. Dark Link had slipped into shadow and moved right behind her. His right hand was over her mouth, while his left held her firmly to his body, enabling her to move.

Zelda tried to bite him to release her, but his grip was too tight for her to open her mouth. At the corner of her eye, she barely saw his lips brushing over her temple. His cold breath lowered to her ear as he whispered, "Tasting you has become my obsession, feeling you has become my passion, possessing you is something I always desired yet never had the chance to acquire…until now."

She struggled harder to get out of his grip, but he kept his hold, enjoying his domination over her. Then a sort of pounding knock came from the other side of the chamber.

"Milady!" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door, "Can you hear me?"

"Listen to me, Zelda," he whispered in her ear, "And listen well. I can aid your escape before your nuptials are vowed." To this, the princess stopped her struggle. The voice outside became louder and the door handle rattled against the wood. "Send them away, my princess. Send them away." With that, he vanished and the princess stood alone in her chamber.

Bursting open with a hard thrust against the door, Marth stepped into the chamber wanting to see his bride. At first, he approached her and looked around, inspecting the room, and checking to see if anyone else was inside.

"You're not hurt are you?" Marth asked looking down at her. Zelda remained silent to his words, thinking of what Link's shadow had told her.

'Could he help me escape?' she thought, 'But why would he want to? To keep me for himself?' Zelda thought long and hard about what to say to Marth. Finally her answer came to her lips.

"I'm fine," she finally spoke, "I was simply startled."

Marth looked in her eyes as his fingers swept gently against her cheek and Zelda saw the dearest look in his face. He was sincerely worried for her, yes, but it was the trust in his eyes that awed her. His hand retreated from her touch and he turned to his leave.

That moment made a pinch in Zelda's gut; was she starting to feel genuine emotions for Marth? For the first time, she didn't shutter at his presence, not even at his touch. How could this be?

But just before Zelda could really question her feelings for the prince, the glimpse of a handsome war torn man in a green tunic caught her attention. It was Link chained in irons and heavily guarded by some of Altean's finest soldiers. His dirty hair mangled his forehead, leaving so little to see before him, but he saw Zelda in her wedding robes, and though the sight of her beauty warmed his heart, the stinging pain followed to knowledge of her betrothal to Marth. She should be wearing those robes for him, for Link, her one and only.

The door creaked shut at Zelda and Link's gaze; it will be their last sight of each other before the ceremony begins. Then the lock slowly turned keeping anyone from entering or leaving her chamber, but Zelda was not much worried, not until the shadows around her crept together and gathered up to form a familiar figure.

The shadow formed in front of her, leaning out his hand towards her. Her gaze remained fixated on the floor, but the cold blackness lifted her chin to reach his red eyes.

"Do you wish to escape, my princess?" the shadow asked in a somewhat seductive tone.

"Yes," her voice barely whispered as her eyes drew into the redness of his.

A smile curled the side of his lips, approving her answer. Then finally, his shadow formed completely into detail; he looked exactly like Link again. "There is something I require of you…my love."

_SIX PAGES PEOPLE! SIX PAGES that just tore up my time and brain! I hope you guys are happy. My brain isn't, but who needs a brain!? I don't! tosses old brain out Me luv shiny thingies heheeheh! M runs after brain, snatches it, and puts it back in WHEW! Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Questions, comments or criticism are always welcomed like the aspirin to my headaches XD_


	20. Chapter 20 His Final Thoughts

Alrighty, so I know a lot of you have been waiting well over a year for me to update…well guess what!? Hehehe…I….DID! And guess what, there's a lovely little surprise at the end! Hehehehehe! I just finished writing these 7 LONG pages of awesomeness just a ½ hour ago, so I do hope you all enjoy it! I know my writing isn't like what it used to be, so just bear with me! I sort of rushed through a few parts to keep the chapter from being too long to read, we all know how sore our butts get! Anyway, I normally respond to the reviewers, but there were a LOT and I just want to thank EVERYONE who commented! Thanks you guys!

As for the surprise at the end, I'll keep you all updated on it! Soooooooo yeah, like I said earlier, 7 PAGES of AWESOMENESS! So please! Stop reading me and start reading…THAT! points below the opening paragraphs And enjoy!

Chapter 20

His Final Thoughts

His grim presence as a shadow was more frightening than Ganondorf's minions, though he took Link's form. Despite this, Zelda felt an odd attraction towards Link's shadow. It was wrong to have such feelings, but perhaps this was because his shadow did derive from Link himself. Whatever the case may be, she felt deep down that she could trust him over Marth or anyone of Altea.

She felt his chilling touch run down her spine as his cold dirty fingers gently lingered over her naked shoulder. Even his breath was chilling, but his voice was soothing to hear. Her hair, like strands of gold silk, gave him the scent of desire. She knew she would have to bargain with him, but to what ends?

Then the pressing of his cold body against her made her shiver and back away. She almost tried to make a run for it, but Link's shadow grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. Surprisingly, she found his other hand gently stroking the base of her jaw line with his thumb tenderly brush over her bottom lip.

"I won't bring harm to you, my princess," his rasping voice whispered into her long slender ear.

"You're his darker side," she started taking deep breaths, "How can I trust your word?" His eyes met hers. It was like they were invading her soul, stripping its courage to a frightened helpless creature.

"By the words on my lips," his eyes fell down to her lips and then back up, "And on yours too." Her body almost trembled in his arms; she didn't know why, but the sound of his voice, the way he held her, this confidence and arrogance his darker side possessed, she was captivated by it. He leaned to her ear.

"I swear you can trust me," he whispered. He parted from her ear slowly, turning his face to meet hers. They were so close; their lips. She felt his cold breath as his eyes caught hers. He kept looking back at her lips again. He wanted to kiss her again, badly.

"I will not forsake the Triforce or my throne," she uttered, resisting his charm.

"You believe that is what I require of you?" His eyebrow rose slightly with a smirk on his face. Her head nodded still keeping eye contact.

"Well, perhaps I should seek something else," his eyes wandered back to her lips. Finally, he made his move; he leaned closer to her, but stopped just before they touched.

His fingers were separating their lips from touching, but he still kept gaze on her pink lips. For a moment, he just looked at her. He began unfolding the thoughts in his head of what could be more bliss than kissing Link's only love; his desire.

"You will kiss me twice," he said, "Once before your escape, the last after."

She hesitated a little, but came to her decision. Her head nodded again, but before their pact was made, he spoke again.

"And I want it to be a _real_ kiss," his words made her confused. "I am only a shadow, a shadow that holds no emotion or feeling. I wish to feel that kiss, both of them."

Zelda knew what to do; she'd have to kiss him as if he was really Link, not his shadow form. It wouldn't be too hard, considering he was already in Link's form. She tilted her head ever so slightly and his leaned in closer to hers.

Her hand slowly made its way up to the shadow's neck as the other rested on his half bare chest. She gently curled his hair between her fingers at his neck, while his hands pulled her back and waist closer to his body, making their embrace tight and locked. Then finally, their lips sealed their pact.

Everything was prepared in the main hall where the ceremony was about to take place. Marth, in his proper ceremonial garbs, waited patiently before the alter along with the priest. The hall was packed with Alteans, but no Hylians besides Link existed. Ganondorf sat alone in the sidelines, also waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Gerudo King eyed every nook and cranny of the hall. No where was his shadow minion seen. This began to agitate the dark king greatly.

The seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes seemed like hours. Never has a group of people so eager to see their future queen waited so patiently, but none far more patient than the Prince Marth.

Finally, three of Marth's soldiers, including the Captain Falcon, approached the sidelines along with the prisoner Link. From the looks of it, Link had been bandaged and kept in better health since the last few days. Marth kept an eye on Link; both of their bloods boiled within their veins. A great hatred grew between them, a hatred stirred by jealousy and vengeance.

Marth knew he had won. The Princess Zelda being his and Ganondorf taking Link away and likely killing him soon after. There wasn't anything Link could do, but helplessly wait those long painful minutes. Or was there?

The brassy trumpets started to play as the large patient crowd turned to see their future queen. Large oak doors creaked open as a shower of white petals twirled and soared through the opening. Streams of glistening eyes were upon the opening and out walked several maidens and three guards on each of Zelda's side.

The maidens, being closer to the alter, stopped and gave their bows, while the guards, also stopped, but closer to the entrance. Zelda stood before Marth and his people. Her eyes wandered, searching for the only person she had wished to be with for the rest of her life.

Ganondorf looked over her way and saw a set of red eyes just behind Zelda in the shadows. They made eye contact and with a slight nod from the Gerudo King, the eyes closed and quickly vanished. He had found his shadow minion.

Link, breaking his glare from Marth, turned to Zelda with the most adoring blue eyes. He so desperately wanted to hold her, to take her away from all of this treachery. Finally, his princess's eyes met his. Her love was still undying and ever so strong, he knew he would never give up on her.

The Altean prince, seeing this, cleared his throat for his attention from the priest. After his command, the priest started singing the Altean hymn. A long sorting of vowels and beautiful enunciation echoed through the ears of every living thing inside. Zelda, along with the three soldiers at each side, began stepping towards the Prince of Altea. The Hylian princess couldn't help, but hold her gaze on Link; it was as if she was marrying him and not Marth.

Marth's anger grew fiery at Zelda and jealousy fanned the flame even more so with Link. After waiting a few more steps, Zelda was at the alter presented to Marth. The priest gave his final chant and Marth, with his hand, guided Zelda's face to his own. He turned his head back to Link. Link now had a hateful look planted on his face, but Marth returned only with a simple smile.

After the priest gave his first verse of the scripture, Zelda subtly peered over to see her love, Link. She barely mouthed him the words, 'I love you…' Link returned his silent call to her as well, but before Marth could move her back into place, she noticed something in Falcon's hand. It was a key and he was starting to quietly unlock Link's chains. She looked back at Link and saw a cunning smile on his face. Link was up to something.

Zelda quickly looked back up at the priest and then to Marth. Their eyes were locked; she knew breaking eye contact with him might foil whatever Link was planning, so she kept her gaze.

The priest gave his last words and presented a velvet pillow of deep red with two bands tied to it. Then something stirred within Marth. It was a feeling. His eyes blinked open as if a thought struck him hard. Zelda saw this and worried he may be suspecting foul play, the princess couldn't help but break their silence between them.

"Marth?" She whispered to him.

Marth felt it; it was love, true love. But realizing how much he loved her, he knew marrying her and keeping her from Link would devastate her greatly. He felt the feeling of wanting to make _her_ happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own. His hatred of Link, caused by jealousy, still stirred, but now he saw it clearly. Link would make her happy, Link would love her and she would love him. He couldn't think of it anymore. He couldn't bear to be in her presence if he disappointed her. And it was that moment that Zelda had tamed his inner beast.

"Zelda…" He whispered back to her. She saw something wonderful in his eyes, a sort of tenderness Marth had never shown before. Then his lips spoke once more, "I am so sorry, I cannot do this to you…"

Before Zelda could even respond, she found a hand grabbing Marth and another pulling her away. A sword with a cold bare blade was in front of Marth and at the other end of it, was a war torn Hylian man armed with a sword and a glare that would stab a million souls.

"You will not have my Zelda," the only words that could sound so fierce, so demanding, yet full determination, it was like hearing the astounding roar of a great red lion. His hand gripped the sword as his other held his princess. Zelda could say or think nothing, but her breath grew tremendously into short quick ones.

Ganondorf was the first to stand up; for the first time, he was actually worried. He wanted Zelda and Marth to marry so he can slay Marth and take Zelda for his own and then he would rule not only Hyrule, but Altea as well. The Gerudo King drew his blade, the Vendetta, and made his way up to Link.

"Yes, he will," Ganondorf pointed his sword up at Link. Why didn't he just kill Link right there? Link was wide open and vulnerable to his blade. Zelda figured it out; Ganondorf needed Link for something, the question was what?

"I love her, Link," Marth spoke gently, "I do. But she cannot love me in return. She loves and is devoted to you. I cannot lie to myself or to her. My wish is only to love her and give her whatever she pleases. You, Link." With that, Marth knelt to him putting Link almost in a state of confusion. He started to lower his sword and backed down.

Ganondorf saw the opportunity and seized it; with his free hand, he motioned in the air and Zelda was pulled from Link's arms into his own. Link quickly pointed his word to the Gerudo as Marth drew his sword at him as well.

"Ah! No!" Zelda yelped, struggling against Ganondorf massive muscles. The two suitors came rushing to her aid.

"Come closer if you wish her dead!" The two stopped at Ganondorf's threat. His long massive blade was still drawn, but this time with a princess in his other arm.

"You wouldn't kill her," Link spat, "You need her power and her influence!" Link referring to her throne and Triforce of Wisdom.

"Touché," Ganondorf smirked at Link, but then began chanting a dark spell. Link lunged forward to the two, but the Gerudo pushed Zelda away and with his free hand he had cast the princess to sleep. A cloaked minion with red eyes caught the princess before she fell. Both Link and Marth saw this, but only a glimpse of what the minion looked like were they taken aback. Link's shadow smiled at his good form.

"Take her away," the Gerudo King ordered.

"With great pleasure…" Link's shadow hissed still eyeing the Hylian hero. Link leaped forward to take Zelda from him as Marth deflected Ganondorf's attack onto Link. However, the shadow was too quick. He stabbed Link just in the shoulder with a small thin dagger and made his way behind Ganondorf to make his escape with the princess.

Link winced in pain, but still went after his shadow and his princess. Ganondorf stopped both Marth and Link in their tracks. His sword swooshed to back them away, but Marth jumped over the blade as Link rolled around behind Ganondorf. The Hylian swirled up his sword, cutting the Gerudo's back as Marth made several stabs in his chest. Link then plunged his sword into Ganondorf's back making it a fatal blow.

However, nothing happened. Ganondorf only smiled and looked up at the two brave warriors. "Is that the best you can do?"

Instantly, Ganondorf swung his sword, not cutting but hitting Link back against the wall with his own blade still through Ganondorf's back. The second blow diced through the air into zigzags, but Marth could only deflect them for so long. Link saw there was little time for Marth; he rushed in, hopped over Ganondorf's back, pulling the sword out and joining Marth's deflections. They were beginning to move the King of Evil backwards, making progress to rescuing their princess.

After taking more blows from the two heroes, Ganondorf finally made his move. He raised his sword and threw a jolt of agonizing pain at them. The yellow cluster of sharp jagged lights hit them both, paralyzing them for only a moment, but with excruciating pain. With this opportunity, Ganondorf made his marks on the men. He came for them with his Vendetta, but both were quick enough to dodge him.

Link looked around for a moment. Everyone had already scattered away and Zelda and his shadow form were no longer in sight. Marth also took notice of this and finally did what he had to do.

"Find her, Link," the Altean prince shouted across the room, "Find her and protect her, for both of us!"

Marth held up his sword and charged for Ganondorf. He made his battle cry loud as it echoed through the empty hall, "For Zeldaaaaaa!" The last tiny petals fell past Marth's resistance as he leaped up with his sword pointed back behind him. He swung it forward, pointing and aiming for the evil king, but instead there came a sly short blade into his own ribs, cutting him right through.

The Altean Prince hunched over Ganondorf, taking in his painful, fatal blow. Link's eyes widened, but with worry and fear.

"Marth!" Link shouted out. Marth's eyes squinted in pain.

"Your Zelda…" Ganondorf then whispered into the Altean's ear, and with a long aspirated hiss, "…is _mine_!" Marth's blood boiled.

"Go Link…" his eyes opened and there came the same look Link had given to him up at the alter with Zelda, "Go now, and leave me."

Marth pushed himself out of Ganondorf's short blade and slashed at the evil king. Link hesitantly obeyed his former foe and withdrew to the direction he last saw Zelda and his shadow form. Ganondorf saw Link's escape, but wasn't going to let Marth get away.

"Now to finish you off!" Ganondorf roared.

"Not without a fight!" Marth spat back.

The Altean Prince rushed up forward with the same attack as Ganondorf drew up an even powerful attack of magic than before. The entire room grew dark as a ball of black and purple magic hovered over his head. Ganondorf started to lift up off the ground floating, but Marth's leap was high and steady. The Altean sword pointed back, his face glaring forward.

'For you, my love, I give my life…' Marth's final thoughts as he raced his sword in front, slashing through the agonizing pain of magic and into Ganondorf's presence.

Link panted as he raced down the halls and corridors to find Zelda until finally the sound of an explosion blasted into his ears. It came from the main hall where the wedding ceremony was, where Marth and Ganondorf were.

He raced out to the courtyard to see the main hall from there. The explosion completely destroyed that part of the castle leaving no one to survive. Then the glimpse of a dark creature moving on horse back with a familiar princess caught Link's eye.

Quickly, he raced after them keeping his eyes on them. Following them at a fast steady pace, he found their way into the village square, close by was his horse and the merchant who had got Link captured. Epona immediately recognizing her master, raced over to Link, still tied to the cart she was pulling for the merchant.

The merchant ran after her, shaking his fist and cursing them loudly. Link paid no heed to him. Instead, he cut the bindings to his horse and mounted her to follow his kidnapped princess.

Link rode through the village heading south keeping his eyes steady on the tiny figment of his shadow and Zelda far ahead of him. The shadow knew his good form couldn't keep up with them. He drew his sword and slashed several of the vendors merchandise hung above the stands causing them to fall and make numerous obstacles for the Hylian. Naturally, Link and Epona were too good for pettiness, but it did slow them down a bit. Finally, after reaching the end of the village square, Link's shadow made his move. Just as they past through the ends of Altea, he stopped abruptly and raised his hand motioning a spell of magic.

The Hylian was still too far to rescue his princess, but close enough to what was happening. Dark clouds smothered the sky making it look like the dead of night. Winds curled and stung through Link's ears as they swirled around a dark horse and its two riders. A black portal opened on the ground in front of them. His dark shadow was only able to use dark magic on Hylian soil and now they were.

Link rode Epona as fast as she could to them, but the portal started to take the figures away and slowly closed. The three vanished into the blackness, leaving Link only steps away. He had failed his princess. The Hylian dismounted his horse and fell to his knees, punching the ground, cursing at the heavens for losing Zelda again.

All hope he had to have Zelda in his arms was completely lost. He didn't know where they were or what his darker half wanted with Zelda. Searching for them would take months if not years, especially with the war still engulfing the neighboring lands. This was no easy task, but his fears were for Princess Zelda. He had to find her, no matter how difficult or long the task may be, he will find her. His determination, his devotion, his will, his drive, his love; all of this for his princess. For his Zelda.

…End of Book I…


End file.
